Love me just dont hate me
by CloudsLover
Summary: Complete: KagomexSesshomaru and many more: Chapter 19 Tempers Fly, Chapter 20 Full Circle so readxreview: CloudsLover: and for more info check my profile.
1. Childs play

**Declaimer**: I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter One

Childs Play

* * *

"Wake up"

"Hmmm" she rolled over not wanting to wake up just yet "leave me alone" she mumbled as she covered her head with the blankets, uncovering her toes she wiggled them as the cold air hit them.

"Wake up"

"Hmmm" she rolled once again but this time she looked over the blanket to see who was waking her up so early in the morning "What part of leave me alone don't you understand Kikyou" she said to her cousin, they were the same age but still so different.

"Come on Kagome, its time for school and I don't want to be late" Kikyou said pulling the blankets off her and stepping back just in time before Kagome reached them.

"Who cares about school" Kagome said reaching for the blankets "Come on give them to me" with a loud thump Kagome fell out of bed hitting the cold floor "ouch, it's to early" she said in a irritated voice as she turned to look at the clock

"Its 6:30, so wake up already" Kikyou said turning around and out of Kagome's room.

* * *

"Good morning"

"Good morning" Kikyou said reaching for some hot cakes and turning to see Souta eating and watching cartoons.

"Ready for first day of school Souta" Kikyou said sitting by him, turning to look at her he smiled and nodded.

"Wish Kagome was as willing as you are" Kikyou said reaching of one of Souta's hot cakes

"Shut up Kikyou, don't think I can't hear you and don't eat all of the hot cakes" Kagome said running to the bathroom.

'It seems that she's finally getting ready' Kikyou thought turning to see Souta eating the last hot cake, smiling he wiped his milk moustache off with the back of his hand.

* * *

"Great first day of school and I am already having a bad day" Kagome said turning to her full length mirror 'Not bad' she thought hearing laughter from behind her she turned to see Souta pointing at her with a very amused look on his face.

"Oh please don't tell me you going to get a boyfriend this year" Souta said rolling on the floor shaking from laughter.

"No, I wasn't thinking that at all" she said getting her backpack off of her chair turning around to give herself one last look 'No boys for me thank you very much' she thought as she walked out of her room.

"Kagome, you think you can help me when you get back from school" Souta said looking at his white shocks

'He shouldn't walk around wearing those they'll get all dirty' she thought "sure, but with what" Kagome said still walking to the kitchen knowing he would follow.

"I need sisterly advice" Souta said turning red from embarrassment

'Wow, most be puppy love' Kagome thought to herself then smiled down at her little brother "Sure I'll help yah" she said turning to see an empty plate of hot cakes "Who ate all of the hot cakes" she said turning to where Kikyou was sitting.

"Don't look at me" Kikyou said drink her glass of milk

'Not my day at all' Kagome said turning to were her mom was "Good morning mom" she said reaching to give her a kiss on the cheek and running to the door "See yah when I get back" she yelled as the front door closed

"Keep her out of trouble would you Kikyou" her aunt said turning to give Souta a kiss

"I'll try" Kikyou said reaching for her note books surprised by her aunts actions, returning the hug she said her goodbye.

* * *

"Kagome please wait for me" Kikyou yelled after her

"Fine, but can we not turbo walk please try walk normal" Kagome said turning the corner that lead to the school.

"I don't turbo walk" Kikyou said laughing causing Kagome to roll her eyes

"Yes you do ever sense we were little I notices you don't walk normal at all" Kagome said laughing as they crossed the street.

"What is normal" Kikyou said looking Kagome up and down a waiting an answer to their question of the day.

"Not me that for sure" Kagome said laughing as they reached the school

"Well, well aren't you fine lady's a site for sore eyes" they both turn to see a dark haired boy with a small pony tail he was smiling but something about him gave the two girls the shivers.

"Excuse me" Kagome said starting to walk a head but was stop by this strange boy action

"Please let me introduce myself, my name is Miroku" he said holding her hand "Would you do me the honor and bare my children" he asked Kagome

'His nuts and walking the streets, someone please lock him up' Kagome thought as she looked to Kikyou "No way" she said removing her hand from his. A sad Miroku let go of her hand then reaching for Kikyou's hand and said

"Would you do me the honor of baring my children" looking into her eyes hoping she would say yes.

"Nice to meet you Miroku, but no thank you" Kikyou said removing her hand from his, he fell to his knees causing Kagome to feel slightly sorry for him.

"What is the rush Miroku we're still so young" Kagome said turning to the school and saw that Kikyou was already walking in 'she turbo walks for sure' she thought looking down to a sad Miroku she smiled "why don't you walk me to class" Kagome said reaching for his hand, standing up Miroku lean on Kagome as to steady himself "Ahhhh" Kagome yelled followed by a quick smack "serves you right" Kagome said turning and walked away.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself" Miroku said rubbing the red mark on his left cheek but smiling none the less.

"Well don't let it happened again by the way my name is Kagome, the other girl was my cousin Kikyou" she said flashing him a quick smile before she entered her new class room "see yah around Miroku" she said as the door closed

"See yah" Miroku said as he turned to walk to his own class room when he saw the most beautiful girl in his life or at least today "Oh please fare maiden wait for me" he said as he began to run.

* * *

'Hopefully Kagome is doing alright (sigh) I didn't want to leave her but at the same time I didn't want to be late' Kikyou thought to herself as she took a seat

"You must be the new girl"

'Wow, he must be smart' she thought as she turn to see the guy who was trying to get her attention rolling her eyes and turning back to her book she answered his question "yes I am" turning the page he continue to try and make small talk.

"So you like it here so far" he said rubbing the back of his neck as to show he was a little nervous. Turning again she stopped as to really look at him before she answered

'his cute, doesn't sound to smart, wow his eyes are amazing I never seen them that color' she thought then smiled "it's okay, the day is young" he returned her smile with one of his own reaching out his hand she looked at it and smiled she placed her hand in his, his smile wide

"My name is Inuyasha" he said kissing the air above her hand she blushed, all her life no one ever done that.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha" removing her hand out of his warn one she smiled

"And nice to meet you too ah…" he said waiting for her name

"Oh it's Kikyou" she said a little embarrassed

"Nice to meet you too Kikyou" he said turning to see the teacher walk in

'I wonder if Kagome will a prove of him' smiling to herself she began to take notes

* * *

"Yes I'm not late" Kagome said taking an empty seat by the window

"I'm guessing your always late" turning around she was ready to tell this boy off but stopped and stared, not meaning to stare but she couldn't help it he had silver hair with gold eyes that's not something you see everyday.

"Take a picture it will last longer" he said glaring at her

'Who the hell does he think he is' she thought then began to stare openly again

"What's your problem" he said starting to get annoyed

'Now what's his problem, cant I just stare at a fine guy' starting to turn pink she turned to look out side the window 'hey that's Miroku' she smiled looking back she saw a flock of girls running toward him, now being afraid for his life, opening the window she began to yell a warning. "Miroku run!" she said pointing at the girls behind him

"Why!" Miroku said turning and welcoming his ladies

"We're going to kill you Miroku!" the flock of girls said at the same time

"Run you lecher!" Kagome said scared now for her new friends' safety

"Great, if you know him then you know Inuyasha"

"Who Inuyasha?" she said looking at him like he grow two heads, then turning back to where her friend was it seem he made it to safety she sighed with relieve.

"Are you new to this school or new to the planet?"

"I'm new to this school but not the planet, but you on the other hand you're wearied looking" she said taking her seat. Getting up from his seat he started to walk toward her but then stop and the teacher walked in

"Morning Class" the teacher said then added "My students call me by my fist name Kaede, it will do just fine, and Sesshomaru will be your TA for a semester, take out your books and turn to page 210 to start are lesson" turning her back to the students Kagome turn to look at the TA

'Sesshomaru' she thought 'snap out of it girly no boys for you remember' sighing she turned to her note book determined to do just that.

"Sesshomaru please pass out this week's agenda" Kaede said waving her hand as it was not a big deal. Walking by Kagome he leaned over and whispered in her ear "So what's your name?"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm very happy to write that this was one chapter of many thanks to all those wonderful reviews. Thanks guys for you were all who inspired me to write this story.


	2. Hotness and Stupidity

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Two

Hotness and Stupidity

* * *

"So what's your name?" he said close to her ear

'Why does he want to now' she thought as she looking into his eyes, smiling she said the first thing that came to mind "Like what you see" stunned by her comment he stood up really talking a good look at her

'She's okay looking (sigh) okay she's gorgeous' shaking his thoughts he gave a smirk and walked away taking is own seat.

'This is going to be a long day' Kagome thought as she started to take notes

* * *

"Finally lunch time" Kagome said turning to her cousin "let's go!"

'What was her problem' Kikyou thought as she turn to see Kagome run to the lunch line "Oh well (sigh) he'll have to wait" she began to walk when she hear he name being called.

"Kikyou, sit with us!"

"Ah seems you have a boy's fan club already" Kagome said taking a bite into her apple.

'Wow that was fast' Kikyou thought as she walked to the lunch line to get her own food turning to see that Kagome was waiting for her.

"Where shall we eat?" Kagome said at the same time trying to open the bag of chips

"Lets go outside" Kikyou said turning to the door

"Okay, let's eat under a tree" Kagome said throwing the bag of chips away followed by the eaten apple.

'Good god she's almost done with her lunch' Kikyou thought always surprised with her cousins' appetite.

"Can't wait to go home" Kagome said seating under a willow tree, followed by Kikyou

"Bad day" Kikyou said laughing forgetting her own problems

"I just want the day to be over with" Kagome said taking a big bite into her hamburger 'at lest the food is good' she thought as she looked up to see her cousin not eating 'weird' she thought taking one last bite "okay what the deal with you" she said putting her food a side.

"Nothing is wrong" Kikyou knew she said that to quickly because of the look Kagome just gave her the look that said yeah right "Okay (sight) okay, its this boy" she started to say but then was followed by laughter Kagome was laughing at her "What, you asked" she said turning away slightly blushing.

"You and boys the day isn't over and you have boy problems" Kagome said reaching for one of Kikyou's carrots.

"What does that suppose to mean" Kikyou said taking back the carrot and putting it in her own mouth ignoring Kagome's wounded look.

"Come on I was going to eat that" Kagome said trying to reach for a new one but stopped when Kikyou gave her the whole cup of carrots 'yummy' she thought "All you ever do is go boy crazy" Kagome said taking a bite.

"I don't go boy crazy, well it's not my fault boys go crazy for me" Kikyou said finally eating her food.

"Look it okay for them to run after you but don't go on chasing after them no matter what" Kagome said tapping her tummy then smiling at her cousin "You'll just look stupid and stupidity doesn't run in the family no matter what"

"Yeah for the first time Kagome your right" Kikyou said taking a drink

'I'm always right' Kagome thought "I forgot to get my drink" she said standing up and running to the cafeteria.

"I thought she was done" Kikyou said opening her bag of chips

* * *

'I can't get her out of my head what is wrong with me" Sesshomaru thought

"What's the matter honey?"

"Can't you just leave this Sesshomaru alone" he said as he began to walk away

"When did you start talking like that?"

"What I don't know what your taking about" he said turning the corner

"Honey wait"

"Look can you not call me honey, sweetie pie, or other lovable names" he said annoyed

"Why"

"For the last time Kagura I'm not and never will be you boyfriend" he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But I love you" Kagura said starting to cry

'If crying could be an art' Sesshomaru thought 'Kagura was lacking in talent' "Kagura you're a good looking girl but your not for me" He said wiping her tears away.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you can be such a jerk" she said running to the girls bathroom

"Finally some alone time" He said with a smile how he always like his solitude

"Think again Romeo" hearing her voice his smile vanished

* * *

"Finally I found you"

"What you were looking for me?" Kikyou said looking at Inuyasha

"Well yeah" he said a little surprised

"Well you found me" she said finishing her soda

"I was wondering since your new and all, well…" He said rubbing the back of his neck

'Wow he does that a lot' she thought "yes?" she said giving him a lovely smile

"Well I was wondering well hoping that you go out with me on Saturday?" he said smiling back

"I would like that" she began to stand up finished with her lunch

"Wow that great" he said starting to walk away when he was stop by her hand

"But I'll have to take my cousin" she said still smiling

"Your cousin?" he said a little confused

"Yeah, you see my family just moved here"

"Oh no problem we'll double date" he said smiling 'not a problem he owns me one anyway'

"Okay then bye Inuyasha" she said picking up her trash

"Later" he said waving goodbye "he better join in, I'm not missing this date"

'I hope Kagome doesn't get mad, oh well who cares we have a date' she thought.

* * *

"Miroku save me a soda" Kagome shouted and waved

"Anything for a beauty" he shouted back to her, smiling she waited for her soda not caring what kind it was "Here you go my fair maiden" he said giving her a Vanilla Coke

"Thanks Miroku I'll pay you back" she said opening and taking a long drink

"You can pay with kiss" he said leaning forward

"Are you out of your mind' she said stepping away

"Why me (sigh)" he said taking a seat at a table close to a window

"What happened this morning with all those girls, why were they chasing you?" she said taking one last drink

"It was a miss understanding" he said eating his chicken salad

'Weird I eat hamburgers and he eats salads" shaking the thought she asked again "what happened"

"I accidentally ran into the girl's locker room" he said looking outside the window

"I'm sure that was no accident" she said laughing then looked out the window herself 'Kikyou' she thought

"Inuyasha is with your cousin Kikyou?" Miroku said looking at Kagome

They both stared out side, the two love birds it seem like each other but it seemed that this Inuyasha guy was a little more nervous that Kikyou was 'his no good' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha is up to something" Miroku said finishing his salad

"Miroku your friends with him right?" Kagome asked reaching for one of Miroku's chips

"Yeah for as long as I can remember" he said watching her eat his whole bag of chips

"Well you tell your friend he breaks her heart I break his neck" she said with a sweet smile

"Will do Kagome" he said with nervous laughter "Kagome?"

"Yeah" she said giving him the empty bag

"You owe me lunch" he said looking at his half empty lunch

"Sorry Miroku I'll make it up to you" she said getting up from her seat

"I'll take your word Kagome" he said smiling

"See you around Miroku" she said waving good bye

"Bye" He said looking outside and he couldn't believe his eyes it was the girl from this morning opening the window he shouted "Angel wait for I am your soul mate" the girl looked up and stared and soon walked away.

"No angel wait" he ran out the door after her

* * *

'Lunch time should be over' Kagome thought turning the corner she hear a voice she recognized and a girl in tears

"Kagura you're a good looking girl but your not for me" He said wiping her tears away.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you can be such a jerk" she said running to the girls bathroom in tears

"Finally some alone time" He said with a smile

"Think again Romeo" hearing her voice his smile vanished

"What do you want? Come to stare openly" he said turning around looking at her for the second time that day 'she was nothing like the girls he knew' he thought then started to walk closer to her "So about that name" he said

'Wow this guys mood sure changes quickly' she thought smiling she answered in a girly voice that was not her own "Oh my name (giggles)…" she said looking way to but some drama into it.

"Yes?" he said really buying it

'Wow he bought it' she thought then answered his question with a question

"Why do you want to know" she said hiding her face with her hand faking a blush.

'Is this girl for real' he thought smiling to himself "Well theirs a time in a girl's life when…" he said moving closer to her.

'Not happening Mr. Smooth' she thought "I'm sure you hit on all the girls" she said placing a hand on his chess pushing him away slightly

"You're the first" he said placing his own hand over hers

'Yeah right' she thought "But why me" she said moving closer to him

"Because theirs a time in a girl's life when…" he said placing one hand behind her neck

'Okay, I'm having too much fun… time to kill this little game' she thought as she saw his lips moving slowly down towered hers

"Let me ask again" he said stopping about her lips

"Yes?" she said closing her eyes losing herself to the sound of his voice

"What is your name" he said waiting for answer

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter two was very fun to write for it was when I truly began to love the art of writing your own story.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	3. Best of Friends

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Three

Best of Friends

* * *

"What is your name" he said waiting for an answer

"My name is… K" she couldn't finished she was interrupted my a harsh push

"Get away from my boyfriend"

'What the hell' Kagome thought as she began to rub the back of her neck where Sesshomaru hand was just seconds ago.

"Kagura, what's the meaning of this" Sesshomaru said a little annoyed 'I almost won' stepping away from Kagura he tried getting closer to Kagome.

"What is the meaning of this you rather be with that thing and not be with me" Kagura said trying to step closer to Kagome but was stopped by Sesshomaru's arm "you protect her too" she said looking at Kagome with more hatred then before.

"Look you can have him, I don't want him anyway" Kagome said turning and walking away.

"He was never yours to begin with" Kagura said stepping closer to Sesshomaru "I forgive you my darling" she said moving forward to give him a kiss.

'That's not the Kagura I know' he thought as he saw her walk away. Then his thoughts went to the girl with the sudden mood change for her to say that she didn't want him was outrageous, moments ago she was melting in his hands but then the answer came to him "Naraku" he should of know he would not make it easy for him.

* * *

"Kikyou, did you see an angel pass by" Miroku asked a little out of breath

"No, no angel here" she said smiling she just couldn't stop from smiling

"Okay, I guess I missed her yet again" he said a little more than hurt 'can't seem to really talk to her' he thought

"You okay Miroku?" Kikyou asked with a worried look in her face 'this guy has it bad'

"I'll be fine once I fine her" he said standing up as the bell rang and starting to walk to his own class "Be seeing you" he said as he waved goodbye

"Bye Miroku I'm sure you'll fine her" she said as she waved her goodbye as well

"How am I going to get her to go on this date" starting to walk to class she bumped into someone turning the corner

"Watch were your going"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there" she said stepping a side and began to walk when was pushed from behind

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there"

"You're forgiven" she said walking away

"Well thank you, but low lives like you should know their place"

"And your must be just under mine" Kikyou said turning to see what this girls problem was

"How dare you" the girl said walking toward her "you will pay for even…" the girl was stopped my a guys voice she didn't recognized

"Kagura step down and go to class"

"But Naraku…"

"Go to class" he said waving in hand "Well hello beautiful, my name is Naraku" he said moving closer to her "you must be Kagome" he said looking her up and down

"You are mistaken I'm not Kagome" Kikyou said starting to walk away

"Please wait let me walk you to your class" Naraku said walking beside her

"No need I'll fine my own way" she was nervous this guy was weird beyond weird

"It will give me great honor to do so" he said giving her a smile but it didn't reached his eyes they were cold as if he had never seen happiness

"Do as you wish" she said not caring just wanting to get to class as soon as possible

"I always do" he said it gave her the creeps they walked in silence she didn't want to talk to him even walk beside him, he was up to no good she could feel it and it had to do with Kagome, did Kagome get herself into trouble this quick "(sigh)"

"What is the problem, don't like my company" he said looking like he was hurt

'Lies' she thought "No is not that, well here my class" when she walked in someone called her name

"See you around Kikyou, I'm sure we will become best of friends" he said walking away

'What does he want with Kagome' she thought as she walked into her class

* * *

"Yes the last class of the day" Kagome said sitting yet again by another window

"Yeah isn't great"

"Yeah" Kagome said laughing and turning to the girl she seen around school, she was pretty, in shape, dark hair and makeup that would make any guy run after her

"Like the eye shadow" Kagome said smiling

"Thanks, I just like the color red" the girl answered

"Yeah it's a good color, color of love and passion, my name is Kagome by the way" she said looking at the cookies that the girl took out of her bag

"Nice to meet you Kagome my name is Sango" she said offering her one of her cookies

'Yummy' Kagome thought "thank you" she said taking a cookie

"No problem, I over pack for some reason" Sango said putting her cookies away

"You just became my new best friend" Kagome said laughing as she finished the cookie

"I'm guessing you like to eat" Sango said laughing as the teacher walked in

"Welcome juniors to Shikon High, I'm sure that all of you heard this more than once to day, but rules are rules (sigh) My name is Kanna and I'll be your arts teacher" she said looking around at her students

'She looks to young to be a teacher' Kagome thought

"I'm hoping for all of you to learn to love art as I do and make it your passion at least this year anyway, but for some of you it will become you life" she said looking at her students once again

'But her passion for this is amazing' Kagome thought then looked at Sango she was really paying attention

"Some of you may drop the class because I'm warning you now this will not be an easy grade, you can do anything but it has to be something artistic and end of the week I will review all of your work and help you when you need it, this class if free to explore but only in art, so let me pass out list off things you can do and the rules that you will have to follow" Kanna said passing out paper then stopping by Sango "I'm looking forward in looking at what you have in mined Sango your fathers work will be hard to surpass but I have faith in you"

"Thank you Kanna I look forward to your teachings" Sango said a little nervous

"We all have so much to learn" Kanna said looking at Kagome

"I would like to go into photography" Kagome said looking at Sango "what are you going to do Sango"

"A little bit of everything" she answered

"Sounds great maybe I'll do that but for sure I'll stick to taking pictures" Kagome said laughing

"Sounds like a plan" Sango said joining in the laughter

* * *

"Kagome you're finally home" Souta said running to greet them at the door

"That hurts Souta no hello for your favorite cousin" Kikyou said acting like she was about to start to cry

"Hello! Kikyou" he said giving her a cheer

"That's better" Kikyou's said laughing as she walked in the kitchen

"So Kagome are you ready to help me" Souta said reaching for her hand and half dragging her to the living room

"Yeah Souta and ready to start on what ever you need help with" she said laughing as he sat her down by the coffee table

"Okay the thing is there is this girl in my class her birthday is tomorrow and I don't know what to get her?" Souta said looking down at his hands

"It's your first day of school and you already have a girlfriend" Kagome said looking at her blushing brother

"She's not my girlfriend" he said a little annoyed "she's just a good friend" Souta said trying to cover up his blushing

"Okay whatever" Kagome said "Well maybe you should make her a card" she said looking around for paper

"But she's going to get lots of those tomorrow" he said wanting to be different

"Okay, Why don't you cook her something" she said smiling at herself that was her best idea yet

"What should I bake her" he said running to get a cook book

"Souta make her cookies or candy treats, or cup cakes" she said reaching for the book in his hand

"You will help, Kagome… you know I can't cook" he said looking at her

'Oh and like I can, maybe Kikyou will help I'm sure she will' she thought as he looked at Souta "Lets ask Kikyou for help too, we want the best right?" she said starting to stand up

"Yeah!" he said running to the kitchen

* * *

"Naraku that wasn't the deal" Sesshomaru said looking out side his bedroom window

"I wasn't going to let you win so easily" Naraku said tapping his foot on the wooden floor

"That was low even for you, sending a girl to do your dirty work" Sesshomaru said turning to look where Naraku was sitting 'Why the hell am I friends with him' he thought then remembered his father and his business partner always using their children to get closer to the enemy

"Look she did her job and I helped her too, but the lines that you used on the girl were stupid beyond stupid, can't be yourself to get a girl Sesshomaru" seeing Sesshomaru moving with anger in his eyes he laughed 'he is losing his mind'

"I don't have to answer to you, leave before I change my mind"

"Changing you mind, it looks to me you been doing that a lot today" Naraku said leaving the room

'Something has to be wrong with me' thinking back to were he almost won he was so close then got angry for even listening to Jaken in the first place that was a stupid line and he knew it "Jaken your dead meat" he said walking out of his room

"Sesshomaru, wait I have to show you some thing"

"What is it Rin" he said looking down at his little cousin she wasn't so annoying as his half brother Inuyasha

"I lost my tooth" she said pointing at her missing tooth

"You're going to have to put it under you pillow for the tooth fairy to come and get it" he said messing her hair up just a bit

"But I want to keep this one" she said about to start to cry

"Bring the tooth to me and I'll keep it save for you" he said starting to turn around

"Another noble act from the great Sesshomaru"

"Shut up and leave the girl alone" Sesshomaru said walking away

"Wait I have to talk to you" Inuyasha said walking beside him

"You… talk to me" Sesshomaru said a little confused but at the same time spectacle 'he want's something'

"Remember the time I saved your ass" Inuyasha said stopping

"You save me, you're out of your mind" he said hiding is emotions

'I can't read him some times' Inuyasha thought

'But still I do owe him one' Sesshomaru thought as he looked at his half brother 'his going to start yelling'

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm taking about" Inuyasha said yelling

"Keep it down, fine what do you want, money… what is it"

"You have to come with me on a double date on Saturday" Sesshomaru only stared at what his half brother had said

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter three had been where I began to play around with plot development. It was a learning experience one of many I'm thankful for.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	4. Girls night out

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Four

Girl's Night out

* * *

"You have to come with me on a double date on Saturday" Sesshomaru only stared at what his half brother had said

"No" Sesshomaru said as he started to walk down the stairs

"I'm not asking you Sesshomaru I'm telling you" Inuyasha said moving in front of him

"What are you going to do if I comply with such plans?" Sesshomaru looked at his half brother

"Don't push it, just give me one hour and you can leave" He said as he looked to the clock it was getting late

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes" Inuyasha said running up to his room he needs to finish his homework

"Inuyasha" he said annoyed 'what did I get myself into' he thought

* * *

"Don't you just love Fridays" Kagome said looking up at the clear blue sky

"Do you have something plan for tomorrow Kagome" Kikyou said looking at her

"You know I don't" she said laughing

"You want do something" Kikyou was a little nervous all week she was trying to tell her but couldn't fine the right words so it came to plan B get her there then deal with it

"Yeah, a girls night out just what we need" Kagome said raising her hand as she waved hello to someone "be right back, I just found my subject" she said as she ran off to talk to a good looking boy who had light brown hair

"Wait Kagome, about that girl's night out…" Kikyou said out loud

"Well hello" she heard from behind

* * *

"Hey you wait up" Kagome shouted as she got closer to the guy

"Yeah" he said smiling at her like they new each other

"I wanted to ask you something" she said a little out of breath

"Go ahead" he said his smile grew

"I was wondering if I could take pictures of you for my project" She said showing him her camera

"Ah sure, I'll be happy to" he said a little surprised he was hoping for something else

"Great, my name is Kagome by the way" she said smiling at him 'I seen this guy around his perfect for what I want' she smiled thinking of the perfect photo

"My name is Hojo, when would you like to start" he said looking at his watch

"I can't today or tomorrow, how about Monday" she said looking at where Kikyou was sitting she was talking to someone 'who's that' she thought

"I can't Monday" he said then added "How about Wednesday I'm free" he said smiling at her

"That's great Wednesday it is then, see you around Hojo" she said waving goodbye

"See you around Kagome" he said under his breath 'lucky me' he thought as he started to turn the corner "Oh I'm sorry" he looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at him

"We need to talk"

* * *

"Well hello"

"Naraku" Kikyou said 'what does he want now' she thought then she looked where Kagome was still talking but then started to come her way

"Can't I just come up to a new friend and ask how their doing" he said looking at her then his eyes went to Kagome 'that's the Kagome I want' he thought then began to laugh scaring Kikyou a little

"Naraku what do you want with Kagome" she finally said she stood to meet his eyes

"Nothing… (he smiled) just to win" Naraku said as he began to walk to were Kagome was followed by Kikyou

"Kikyou hurry up are ride is here" Kagome yelled as she turn to see the stranger walking up to her "hello" she tried to smile but something told her not to

"You most be Kagome" he said standing in front of her he began to look her up and down 'she looks a lot better up close' he thought

"Yes I'm Kagome" she said looking to where Kikyou was standing she looked worried 'something is wrong' she thought as she looked to the stranger

"What do you want" Kagome said looking annoyed not knowing what was going on

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for diner tomorrow" he said smiling

"I'm sorry but I can't" she said starting to walk away followed by Kikyou

"You can't or you won't" he yelled 'she impossible' he thought

They ignored him and got in the car sitting in the back seat Kagome finally asked the question she was thinking from the minute she saw him "Who the hell was that?" she said looking at Kikyou

"That's Naraku" Kikyou said with a look that said where-the-hell-you-been.

"I don't like him" Kagome said sitting back

"Hmm" Kikyou said

"What are you thinking" Kagome leaned over to look at her

"What the hell does he want with you?"

"I don't know" Kagome said looking to were he was standing "But something tells me his up to no good"

* * *

"Sesshomaru" Kagura called out but he didn't stop "Darling wait" she called out again but no luck "Honey bunny please wait for me" she called out he stopped 'finally' she thought then she saw the look on his face she didn't move but then thought nothing of it and move close to him anyway

"Kagura" he said annoyed

She already new what the problem was he didn't like to be called anything other than his name "I was hoping that you and me could get together tonight" she said moving her hand to his chess

"I have an appointment" he said pushing her hand away

"How about tomorrow" she said looking into his eyes

"Can't I have an appointment" he said again not caring so he added "I'll be busy all this month Kagura so why don't you make an appointment with Jaken" he said as he began to walk away then stopped as he saw Kagome talking to some one he didn't recognize 'Who is that moving on my woman' where did that come from he thought

"Sesshomaru honey why won't you talk to me" she asked

"Leave me be" he said as he began to follow his new adversary

"I'll call you later" she called out 'you will be mine Sesshomaru like it or not' she began to laugh

"And who might that be"

"Oh Naraku, you startled me" she said a little nervous

"yea I tend to do that" he said looking her up and down "How about diner tonight" he said reaching for her hand she backed away "No?" he said with a smile

"I…I…I can't, not tonight I'll have to rain check" she said moving away as fast as she could "See you around" she called out to him

"Time for some fun" he said as he walked to his car

* * *

"We need to talk"

"Sesshomaru, you need to talk to me" Hojo said looking nervous all his year he known him he always stayed away 'what does he want with me' he thought

"Look I'm not going to hurt you" Sesshomaru said looking annoyed 'this weak fool what does she want with him' he thought then came out and asked "What does Kagome want with you?" said looking to were he came from

"Nothing just to talk" Hojo looked around to see if there would be any witness to his death

"You're lying, now tell me the truth" he said taking a step closer to show he meant business

"Okay, she wants me to be her subject" Hojo said taking a step back

"Subject, explain yourself" he said looking him up and down "Why him' he thought

"She just wants to take my picture, we are to meet Wednesday" he said looking at Sesshomaru 'what does he want with Kagome' he thought

"Leave me"

"Ahh, yeah whatever you say" Hojo said as he ran off

'If she wanted to just take pictures why didn't she just ask me' he thought then the answer came to him for the past four days she has ignored him not a word his way has she said not even a look "was she playing hard to get" he began to laugh 'this is going to be fun' he thought as he walked to his own car

* * *

"Kagome"

"I just love when I come home and I'm greeted with so much love" Kagome said as she put her bag down

"Remember the gift you help me with" Souta said looking happier than she ever seen him

"Yeah" she smiled at him as she took off her shoes, then looking at Souta's white socks 'is that a hole I see" she thought

"I helped too you know" Kikyou said from behind

"Thanks for the help Kikyou you're the best" he said giving her a hug

"Okay enough" Kagome said laughing "What is your big news" she said as she turned on the TV but then was block by Souta

"She's going to throw a party, and I been invited" he began to dance around and around

"That's great and when is the big celebration?" Kikyou said as she sat next to Kagome

"Sunday, at seven" he said sitting down next to the coffee table

"And why do you need us for" They both said at the same time looking at each other they began to laugh

"I need a ride, plus it not just her party" he said reaching for the candy dish but taken away from his mom

"I heard of that party its all over town" Ms. Higurashi said has she sat next to her son

"We haven't" Kikyou and Kagome said looking at each other

"It was on the news" Souta said giving them that look were-have-you-been

"I have other things to worry about" Kagome said looking at the candy that her mom was holding

"Oh you want one honey" Ms. Higurashi said holding out the dish for her daughter

"Yes, please" Kagome said reaching for a piece of candy "What about this party anyway"

"It is said that the Tashio family will be celebrating their niece birthday and the emerging of their company with Onigumo's industries" Ms. Higurashi said as she passed her hand over Souta's hair

"And all of this is to happened Sunday" Kikyou said looking at Kagome 'how many has she eaten' she thought Kagome just smiled at her

"Yes and sense Souta has been invited to the birthday party you girls are to go with him"

"But mom what if we don't want to go with him" Kagome said looking at the last piece of candy reaching of it her mom gave the last piece to Souta sitting back she looked at her happy brother eat the piece of candy

"I can't go because I'll be going out of town that day" she said looking at Kikyou for help

"I'll be happy to go" Kikyou said looking at Kagome giving her the look at said you-better-not-say-no

"Come on Kagome take me" Souta said looking at his big sister he got up to go the kitchen

"Fine I'll go but the food better be good" she said crossing her arms

"You and food you'll never change" Kikyou said turning to look at the clock

"It's not my fault when my own family never feeds me" she said looking at Souta who just walked in with a cup of noodle soup

"Make your own" Souta said eating it in front of her face.

* * *

"_Just love me?" _

"_Uh"_

"_Don't hate me"_

"_What are you talking about" She began to look around "Who are you" she was scared it was raining the clouds were black and gray lightning could be seen from the distance_

"_Just love me"_

"_Show you're self" she yelled above the thunder she began to look around_

"_Don't hate me"_

"_What do you want from me" she began to run not caring were her legs took her, she tripping as she fell forward excepting to hit the floor but hit something warm his arm rapped around her holding her with care_

"_Kagome" he whispered in her ear she heard this voice before_

"_Kagome..." he moved closer 'those eyes'_

"_Kagome"_

"Yes"

"Kagome wake up"

"Uh" Kagome rolled over not waiting the dream to end

"Come on Kagome get up its noon already"

"It's Saturday that's the only day I get to sleep in and you are waking me up" she pulled the blankets above her head feeling the cold air on her toes

'Oh come on' Kikyou thought "Kagome get ready we're going out remember girls night out" 'lies, but it will have to do' she thought

"Fine, I'll put on pants and a T-shirt" Kagome said pushing the covers away

"No get all dress up" Kikyou said walking to the door

"Why it's not like where going on a date" Kagome said looking for clean cloths

"Just do it" Kikyou said walking out Kagome's room

"But…(sigh) might as well go all out" Kagome said walking to her closet to look for her little red dress "this will have to do" she said as she ran to the bathroom

* * *

"She is going to hate me I just know it" Kikyou said getting ready that's when the phone rang "got it" she called out "hello, yea Kikyou speaking, oh Inuyasha yes I'm getting ready now, okay I'll see you in two hours, okay bye" she hang up and ran out of the room to get ready "Come on Kagome hurry up we have to get there in two hours" she said as she began to hit the bathroom door

"I'm out already jeez, for a girls night out you sure are moody" Kagome said as she walked out of the bathroom

"Whatever I still need to get ready" Kikyou said closing the door

"Yeah, yeah" Kagome said laughing as she closed the door to her room

"Please let this go okay" Kikyou whispered to herself looking at her cloths she smiled 'Inuyasha your going to die once you see me in this' she began to giggle

* * *

"Sesshomaru hurry up" Inuyasha yelled up the stair case 'what is taking him so long' he thought pulling out his cell phone he called Kikyou "hello, Kikyou, its me Inuyasha are you getting ready, We'll meet you in two hours, okay bye" as he hang up he saw Sesshomaru not even ready "Sesshomaru hurry up we are to meet them in two hours" Inuyasha yelled out as he passed him

"You're not even dressed" Sesshomaru said pointing at an almost naked Inuyasha

"I'll be ready, hurry up and get dress I don't want to be late" Inuyasha said running to his room

"Getting dressed for a girl what for when she's just going to want to take it…"

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru" Rin called out

"…" he didn't answered just waited for his little cousin to continue

"My birthday party is tomorrow" she yelled up at him showing him a invitation "And I'm inviting you personally" she said the last word very slow

"Ah, thanks Rin I wouldn't miss it' he said smiling for the first time that day

"Inuyasha invited also" she said looking for him

"His getting ready for a date but I'm sure he will go" he said 'he better or father won't be pleased' he thought as he saw Inuyasha walk out ready for his date

"Your turn, so hurry up will yah" Inuyasha said looking at Rin annoyingly 'what does she want' he thought

"Here Inuyasha for you" she said giving him the piece of paper

"Ah, thanks" he said as he took it and walked away

Sesshomaru walked in his room and just looked at what he had laid out on his bed "all this for a girl"

* * *

"Kikyou you sure we can afford to eat here" Kagome said looking around the restaurant

"I'm not paying" Kikyou said laughing 'where is he' she thought

"Then why did we come here if your not paying" she said looking at Kikyou.

"Who said you were paying"

"Inuyasha" Kikyou said standing there mad she was cold got damn it, he looked at her up and down she was drop dead gorgeous she had her hair down not to much make up the white blouse hugged her corves just right and the red skirt that stopped above her knee 'this is my date, I'm so lucky' Inuyasha thought

"You look amazing Kikyou" he said as he moved to talk her hand she blushed and smiled

"Thank you"

"Our table in this way" he said putting his hand on the center of her back

"Hey, hey not to low buster" Kagome said from behind them sitting down Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Kikyou then she got angry

"What the hell is going on here" she said making people look their way

"Kagome please keep it down" Kikyou said looking around

"Like hell I will, tell me what's the meaning of this is" Kagome said starting to get up

"Your so over dramatic don't you know a date when you see one" Inuyasha said looking annoyed because of all the attention they were now getting

"What? Wait a minute you said it was going to a girls night out" Kagome said reaching for some bread sticks

"No you assumed it was girls night out I never said that" Kikyou said looking at the bread sticks that her cousin was holding

"You lied to me" Kagome whispered as she stood up slightly hurt at the deception which was worst then her yelling Kikyou thought.

"Kagome I'm sorry can you just sit down please" Kikyou said pointing to the chair

"Please miss can you kept it down"

"I will yell if I… Hojo…" Kagome began to laugh "I'm sorry I'll stay quiet"

"Thanks Kagome, I'll be your waiter for this evening" he said looking at Kagome "you look great Kagome"

"Thanks Hojo" she said blushing

"Are you ready to order" he said taking out his pen and pad

"Yes we are, I will order for the ladies" Inuyasha said taking out the menu he ordered so fast the girls just looked at him

"Wait there one extra silverware" Kagome said turning pale "Kikyou you didn't" she said starting at her cousin who she hated right now and was ready to kill

"She did"

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered not wanting to turn around or to look up at the person she was trying to hard to forget

"I'll be your date for this evening sense I will be paying I'm hoping you'll put out" He said smiling down at her his second smile of the day

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Sesshomaru last line still to this day makes me laugh the every reason I still love chapter four.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	5. Calling it off

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Five

Calling it off

* * *

"I'll be your date for this evening sense I will be paying I'm hoping you'll put out" He said smiling down at her his second smile of the day

"How dare you talk to my cousin that way" Kikyou yelled stunned and extremely insulted

"Please sit down" Inuyasha said looking bit red from his brother statement

"Yes, take a seat" Kagome said everyone turned to look at her and what they saw was beyond scary. Sesshomaru not taking the hint that he was walking on tin ice he took his own seat, he looked Kagome up and down and he smiled.

"Um Kagome let me introduce you to my half brother Sess…" he was cut off my Kagome waving her hand.

"I know who he his" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a weak smile then turning to look at Sesshomaru who was so interested in her neckline, she looked down to see that by his height he could see down her dress 'pervert' she thought placing her hand above her chess covering it, she smiled "So you need your younger brother to get dates" she said reaching for her glass of water.

"Kagome…" Kikyou started to say but was interrupted by laughter

"I never thought about it that way" Inuyasha said wiping a tear away he turn to see Kikyou who was confused about the situation he smiled at her "You see I asked Sesshomaru to come to this date because he owed me a favor" he stop when he saw the hate that he was now getting from Kagome

"So all this was your idea" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha who looked at Kikyou

"No it was mine" Kikyou said looking at her cousin who now looked betrayed and hurt once again.

"How could…" Kagome said starting to get up but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand

"Sit" he said pulling her down

"How dare you…" Kagome began but was too furious to finish her sentence from being manhandled.

"Kagome I'm sorry I'll make it up to you so please just in joy yourself" Kikyou said looking at her she started to reach for her cousin hand but stop when she saw the look that Kagome was sending her 'she's really mad' she thought

"(sigh) if you don't want my company then I shall leave" Sesshomaru said starting to get up that when he saw Kagome smile 'now why is she smiling' he stopped and looked down at her, she looked up to see that he was a little confused which make her laugh even harder, now everyone just looked at her

"Kagome are you okay?" Kikyou said starting to get up she was now concerned

"I'm…fine… it's… just…" she began to laugh but this time she was pointing at Sesshomaru

"What" Sesshomaru was now getting annoyed "What is so amusing" he said once again taking his seat

"Oh, the food is here" Kagome said smiling up at Hojo

"Your diner my lady, enjoy" he said looking at Kagome she smiled back

"Thanks Hojo" she said looking down at her plate everything looked good and scrumptious

"I'm waiting" Sesshomaru said still mad that she would laugh at him or any girl for that matter

"Oh, it's just I was thinking" she said looking at Kikyou and not at the guys

"What" Sesshomaru said looking like he was about to kill if he didn't get an answer

"I was thinking isn't this a family restaurant" she said smiling at Sesshomaru

"Yes, it is" Inuyasha said looking confused "Why do you ask" he said sitting back

"Sesshomaru's front door is open" Kagome said pointing at Sesshomaru's open zipper took a sip of her water and smiled.

"…" Sesshomaru said nothing just got up and turned and zipped up his zipper

"Let's eat I feel much better" Kagome said looking at Kikyou how was now whispering in Inuyasha's ear.

"We started off on a wrong foot, so why don't we start over" Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome as he extended his hand "My name is Sesshomaru Taisho" he said with a smile

"Okay, my name is Kagome Higurashi" Kagome smiled and turn to ask Inuyasha a question

"So Inuyasha what do you do for fun?" Kagome said looking down at her half eaten food deliberately ignoring her own so called date.

"Well I'm on the track team" Inuyasha said with pride glad to have the full attention of both girls.

"Really, wow, that's great" Kikyou said looking at Inuyasha then at Kagome who didn't looked impressed at all "Isn't that great Kagome" Kikyou said looking at Kagome then Sesshomaru who looked to be annoyed 'Now what's wrong with him' Kikyou thought

"Yes, playing a sport is fun" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha "What else do you do" she said looking around then spotting Hojo by the entrance, she smiled and blushed slightly and looked down at her food once more, he was looking at her.

"Anything fun really" Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck he felt like he was applying for a job or something which was making him nervous.

"Yeah same here" Kagome said looking up from her food and looked at Kikyou who looked like she was having fun she smiled, she happy for her cousin, then she looked to where Sesshomaru was sitting he looked annoyed 'what's his problem' she thought then thought nothing of it "So, Sesshomaru what do you like to go for fun" she said looking at him forgetting that she had planned to ignore him for the rest of the evening even if they called it a truce for the time being. She couldn't help but think that he looked handsome in his black long sleeve dress shirt; he was wearing tan color dress pants, with his long silver/white hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Why do you care" Sesshomaru said then he saw the look that he got from her and sat back confused "fine, I'm on the track team as well, I like to draw for fun" he was interrupted by Kagome as she leaned towards him she asked

"Drawing… I never saw you as an artistic type" Kagome said placing a hand on his arm he looked down at it and raised an eyebrow

"Well yes I like to draw is there a problem with that" he said still looking at her hand, Kagome looked down at what he was looking at, she then removed her hand from his arm and placed it on her lap

"No there's nothing wrong with it I'm just into art that all" Kagome said taking a drink of water she looked up from her glass to see Inuyasha whisper in Kikyou's ear, Kikyou blushed.

"Why don't we just leave those two love birds alone and we get out of here" Sesshomaru said close to Kagome's ear, she only nodded wanting to get way

'Might as well leave them alone' she though

"I'll be taking Kagome home Inuyasha, don't stay out to late" Sesshomaru said with a smile

"See you at home Kagome" Kikyou said looking hurt she felt like Kagome had a terrible time.

"Bye, nice to meet you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she got up then she saw Hojo coming up to them she smiled "Night Hojo see you at school" she said as she waved goodbye

"See you around Kagome" he said as he left the check

"Wait for me Kagome I'll return and take you home" Sesshomaru got up and paid the bill as Inuyasha and Kikyou left the restaurant, Kagome was left standing there alone and a little depressed

'I know I said no boys for me but it's so hard when Valentine's day is just a month away' she thought then she felt an arm around her shoulder she looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her she smiled weakly and they started off to his car.

* * *

Leaving the restaurant Kikyou and Inuyasha stopped by the park, the sidewalk had enough light from the street lights and the full moon that was up in the sky, and the stars that seem to dance as two love birds walked in silence.

"Inuyasha, your brother wont hurt my cousin will he" Kikyou said looking into Inuyasha's eyes they seem to sparkle under the moon light rays

"Sesshomaru can't hurt a soul" he smiled at her 'She sure looks beautiful to night' he thought as he looked into her eyes it seemed that the stars didn't just live in the heavens for he could see them in her eyes.

"I'm just worried about her, I have a bad feeling your brother is up to no good" she said looking down at her hands, feeling an arm go around her waist she lead into him for support she sighed at she breathed in his sent.

"Let's think about us more and forget about your cousin for now, how about it" he said stopping before a tree.

"But… I'm just…" she said as she leaned back on the tree, he placed his hands on her waist and smiled down on her

"You are the most beautiful girl I seen all my life" he said as he bent down to kiss her lips.

"Inuyasha…" she said as they parted from their first kiss, she blushed at she looked up to his eyes they danced in the moonlight, she rapped her arms around his waist and sighed "Come I'll take you home" he said with a small laugh she only nodded.

* * *

They were driving for about twenty minutes and not a word was said, Kagome looked outside her window she began to see couples walking down the street as they held each others hands she sighed and looked at her own that she placed on her lap, Sesshomaru hearing her sigh he placed a hand over hers "would you like to get some ice cream" he said as he smiled 'the way this girl eats I'm sure ice-cream can cheer her up' he thought, she looked down at his hand and smiled up at him

"No thank you, I'm not feeling well and would like to go home" she said looking outside her window again

"Fine, but I need to make a stop" He said as he turned the corner and parked in front of a toy store, she said nothing just waited for him to open her door and got out.

"Maybe you could help me out" Sesshomaru said as he offered his arm to her, she took it and smiled

"Sure, with what" she asked with a confused looked in her face what she was looking at was a toy store

"My cousin's birthday is tomorrow and I have yet buy a birthday present" He said as he opened the door, she walked in and saw a child's dream come true, there was all types of toys, doll's, toy soldiers, tea cups and so much more, she walked up to a doll that had curly black hair, she had sapphire eyes and a pink lips shaped into a smile placing the doll back she smiled remembering her own doll when she was little.

"You think Rin would like this" Sesshomaru asked from behind her

"I don't know, what kind of things is she into" Kagome said turning to see the thing that Sesshomaru was holding it was a kitten it was so beautiful, she reached to pet is and was meet by soft fur "I'm sure she would love this" Kagome said as she turned around she saw something from the corner of her eyes we walked up to it, It was a beautiful locket it looked like the one she use to have as a child she smiled at the memory and was startled by Sesshomaru voice

"You want it" he said looking at the locket she was now holding, she smiled and shock her head no "ready to go then"

"Yeah, you came to a toy store and what you got was a pet" she said looking at the kitten in his arms she laughed when the kitten seem too fallen asleep.

"Well I came by last week and the owners of the store has a cat and she had kittens I thought about given one to Rin, but then thought sense you're a girl and all you would know more" he waited for the owner of the store for the rest of the thing that he gotten

"You act more girly than me sometimes" she began to laugh 'I'm sure he takes longer with his hair than I do with mine' she thought

"…" he said nothing and started to walk away

"Wait I'm sorry Sess I didn't mean to hurt…" she halted when she saw a small smile on his lips or was it a smile 'I most be seeing things' she thought

"Hurry up I'll take you home" he said as he got the thing he was waiting for. In the car they talked about everything he didn't know that Kagome could be so talkative, she talk about movies, music and the things she hated the most "I don't like spiders, wait I hate them yes that what I wanted to say" she began to laugh when Sesshomaru just looked at her .

"And I acted girly than you, I think not" he said turning on her street.

"Yeah you do every time I see you, you sometimes brush you hair back like a girly girl does" she said making the motion that she said he did

"That was one time… wait you looked at me" he asked with a small smile starting to shape

"No…" she began to blush she didn't wait for him to open the door she got out and ran to the front door "Bye" she shouted and went inside

"Great…" his phone began to ring he answered "Hello,"

"Darling, I was hoping that you would come over tonight"

"Kagura…"

"Darling I'm breaking up I'll just see you tomorrow"

"(Sigh)" He got back in his car and sat there just waiting for someone or something, that's when he saw a light to a room turn on 'most be Kagome's' he thought that's when he saw her look outside her window, he waved goodbye and started his car.

"(Sigh) this is a bad idea" he whispered to himself that when his phone began to ring again he answered "hello,"

"Sesshomaru, you dog"

"Naraku"

"I called your house first thinking you would be home but dog breath answered saying you were out on a date with Kagome"

"We need to talk" Sesshomaru said getting on a main street

"Talk about what it seems you close to winning" Naraku began to laugh

"Look I'm calling it off"

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru the deal is you can't, now you give up and I win, but it seems to me you starting to have feeling for this Kagome girl"

"Look I'll finish this, then its off no more games got it" Sesshomaru hung up before Naraku was able to reply

"No more games" Sesshomaru said looking at the locket that Kagome seem to like so much.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter Five was where I installed one of many twist in the story. Really I surprised myself (smile) and I wrote to lovely date scenarios.

**P.S.** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	6. Small World

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Six

Small World

* * *

It had been two hours sense he left Kagome. He couldn't stop thinking about her, it amazed him how different she turn out to be, the girl he thought he was playing but in the end he was just playing himself, he laughed as he walked into his room.

"And yet I feel like I'm lost without her" Sesshomaru felt like he lost his mind on one girl on one date. He remembered how she played with her hands as she watched the couples walk hand in hand. Or the way he felt when she placed her hand on his arm or when he felt the jolt of jealousy when ever she looked at Hojo; he was annoyed though the whole dinner just because of it. And yet when they stop at the toy store she was a different person the way her eyes sparkled when she thought he wasn't looking, the way she was holding the locket he knew it had some type of meaning for her that's why he got it.

"What did I get myself into" Sesshomaru sat by the edge of his bed just sat there he smiled as he remembered her calling him Sess, he hated all the nick names girls tried to call him but hearing it from her it made him feel happy, he took off his shoes and throwing them to get some frustration out, bouncing off the door it hit a book on his shelf that's when he took notice of a picture he walked up to it and pick it up, it was of him as a child with is mother he smiled at the memory, he was only three or four and it was on a Sunday picnic. He was wearing blue dress shorts with a white shirt not tucked, he was holding a red rose out to his mother and he was smiling, she smiled back and reached for it; she was so beautiful he remembered, she looked beautiful in her Sunday dress pink flower's were printed on the white dress as her white/blond hair was carried by the wind, his father took this picture, that's when it hit him five day later his mother died and his whole world changed.

"What would you think of you're boy now, mom" he said as he covered his face with is hands disappointed with himself

* * *

She was lying on her bed day dreaming of what's to come

"_Kagome"_

"_Sesshomaru" she walked up to him and placed her harms around his neck he leaned into her and as she closed her eyes she felt his lips touch…_

"Kagome" Kikyou yelled looking at her cousin almost kiss a pillow

"Oh… so how was your end of the date" Kagome said sitting up she placed the pillow she was about to kiss on her lap.

"It was great Kagome he kissed me and he wants to go out again" Kikyou said with a dreamy voice

"Ewww, don't tell me anymore" Kagome said making a face

"So what about… wait I'm sorry I'm sure it was terrible I'm truly sorry" Kikyou said reaching for Kagome's hand

"Don't be, I had fun" Kagome said looking at the pillow

"Ahh!" Kikyou said standing up and began to dance and sing "Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting by a tree K I S S I N G first came love then came marriage then came Sesshomaru with a baby in a baby carriage" she stop singing when she was hit by a pillow

"Get out" Kagome laughed as she saw her cousin run out her room.

"Without knowing it I somehow feel in love" Kagome whispered as she turned off her light and feel asleep to wonderful dreams.

* * *

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to"

"Rin hurry up and get dressed" the house keeper yelled down at the little girl that danced around her gifts

"But Sophia I want to open my gifts" Rin yelled out to her hearing a low laugh she turn to see her cousin Sesshomaru standing by the doorway

"Come Rin" he called out to her she ran to follow him

"Happy Birthday" he said as he held out a kitten wearing a pink bow

"For me" she said looking at the beautiful kitten

"What are you going to name her" he asked he was really happy seeing her smile

"I don't know, I'll think about it and ask around" she said smiling "Thank you so much I love her, it's the best present ever!" she ran with her new best friend to get ready for her party

"That was very nice of you"

"…" Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha's mother his stepmother, without a word he started to walk away.

"Now Sesshomaru is that a way to treat you're mother" she said acting a little hurt

"Your not my mother" he said turning to looked at her, she was wearing a black dress that showed off to much for her age.

"But my sweet child all you're life I have been your mother" She said placing a hand on his shoulder

"My mother died and she was all I need" he said pushing her hand off his shoulder when he began to walk away he heard her sigh 'maybe I'm to hard on her sometimes, (sigh) I can't forgive her, I just cant' when he got to his room he sat at his desk and looked at the only picture he had of his mother "I miss you"

* * *

"Kagome, Kikyou hurry up will yah!" Souta called out to them

"We're coming" Kagome yelled down at him

"Kikyou can I please use your silver earrings tonight" Kagome asked as she ran past her room

"Sure, but can I use the pink lip gloss" she called out after her

"Come on guys I don't want to be late" Souta called out to them

"We're coming" Both girls yelled down at him

"I swear that the fifth We're coming you guys said to me " Souta said looking at the clock it was pass five and the party started at six "Hurry up will yah"

"That's it Souta is you rush us one more time you're dead, so sit your butt down on that chair and stay quite" Kagome yelled and he did as he was told

10 minutes later…

"There done and ready to go" both girls said coming down the stairs

"Looking good ladies" Souta said standing up

"You don't look so bad you're self bro"

"Let's go its party time" Souta said running to the door

* * *

"It's almost time for the party!" Rin yelled outside her room

"Quite down, (sigh) you're going to scare off father's business partners" Inuyasha said from his doorway

"But…" she felt like crying

"Don't cry Rin I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Inuyasha tried to smile "Come I want to give you your present" Inuyasha said walking into her room she sat on the floor and waited for him to sit next to her

"What is it" she said looking at the small box he was holding

"Open it silly" he said giving her the box, she started to open it and looked at a small locket it had a crescent moon with a star in the middle she smiled and looked up at Inuyasha, she tried to open it but couldn't

"Here let me" Inuyasha said taking the locket away from her to open it, when he did he gave it back to her.

"Hey that Sesshomaru and me and you" she said pointing at the portrait, it was a picture with the two brothers smiling holding a baby girl.

"You were only a year old when we took that picture" Inuyasha said looking at the locket "I just wanted you to have something that was very special to me" he said as he placed the locket around her neck.

"I'm special" Rin said looking at the locket

"You and Sesshomaru are the most special thing I have" Inuyasha said giving Rin a hug "Have fun Rin, today is your day to shine" he said from the doorway.

"Thanks Inuyasha" she whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror today she turned Nine and she was never going to forget it.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, look my friends are coming" Rin said waving at her school mates but she really only cared for her closes friends

"Can't wait to meet them" Sesshomaru said while greeting his father's guests

"Look its Shippo" she waved at him as he walked up to her

"Hey Rin Happy Birthday" Shippo said smiling at her he handed her a box of candy

"Thanks Shippo, you shouldn't have" Rin said walking up to him and giving him a hug Shippo turned a bit pink

"Sesshomaru, you dog"

"Kouga…" Sesshomaru said looking at him 'his related to Shippo small world' he thought

"Kouga what the hell are you doing here" Inuyasha said from behind

"My little brother here and I we were invited" he said smiling

"Your brother" Inuyasha said looking at Shippo and at him at the same time "Well you look nothing alike" he said

"Shippo's adopted but we're not spouse to talk about it" Kouga said to the two brothers

"Hey I'm not!" Shippo said looking at his brother Kouga only laughed and smiled at his little brother looked annoyed.

"Hey here comes Souta!" Rin and Shippo said out loud

"The three amigos together again" Shippo yelled holding Rin's hand

"Hey Rin Happy Birthday" Souta said giving her flowers

"Thanks Souta" Rin said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek Souta blushed

"Hey you two keep it PG" Inuyasha yelled making Souta back up a bit, Rin only giggled, Sesshomaru paid no attention to the two kids he only paid attention to the angel that was standing in front of him

"Hi"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** The tree kids where so much fun to write about and the girls getting ready was so much like real life. Don't rush a girl when she is getting ready for there is hell to pay if you do.

**P.S.** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	7. This is Love

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Seven

This is Love

* * *

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the two kids he only paid attention to the angel that was standing in front of him

"Hi"

"Wow, who's this hot mama" Koga said stepping up to Kagome as he took her hand in his and smiled "my name is Koga, and you are the woman of my dreams" he pulled her to him for a hug

"…" Sesshomaru said nothing just stared not really paying attention to anyone but her, Kagome just looked at Koga and smiled but then turned too looked at Sesshomaru who just stood there not really doing anything.

"You okay stranger" she said walking up to him 'he looks good in a tux's" she thought

'She's trying to kill me I just know it' Sesshomaru thought 'I thought that red dress was sexy, this one would but it to shame' he looked her up and down starting with her shoes, open toe, black one inch heal shoe, her legs where nice and firm, her dress was just above her nee, it was a black strapless dress, he stared at her bare shoulders, then her neck to her chin to her lips then to her eyes "Beautiful" he whispered. Everyone just looked at him, looked at her. There was something they never seen before Sesshomaru Tashio lost for words.

"Care to join me for a walk in the garden" Sesshomaru said after a few minutes of silences, Kagome smiled and nodded.

* * *

"That Bitch"

"Now Kagura control yourself, this is not the time" Kagura only looked at Naraku

"You're so close to loosing and yet you don't care" Kagura said looking at Naraku who just sat there looking at the cup he was holding

"Just because he has her in his hands doesn't mean his going to win" Naraku looked up and smiled, it gave Kagura the chills making her back up

"What do you have in mind" Kagura said looking once more where Sesshomaru and Kagome disappeared moments ago

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it, that's my problem" he placed his cup a side and stood up and walked closer to her, he traced her cheek with his finger every slowly moving it to her neck placing his hand on her shoulder and moved his lips closer to her ear and whispered "you look lovely tonight it's a shame he doesn't even know you are here" he kissed her on her check and he smiled looking at her straight in her eyes "but I do…" she moved away from him not waiting him to touch her anymore

"He will you'll see" she said just above a whisper she looked at him she didn't like the look she was getting, there was something in his eyes that she didn't like, and it scared her not knowing what he was thinking

"You scared of me Kagura" he said walking toward her graving her hand and pulling her to him he put his arm around her waist so she couldn't move

"Let me go" she said trying to push him off but he was to strong for her to move him

"Why… you know how I feel about you… don't you" he said moving his hand down her back

"Please don't" she said placing her head on his chest he pushed her back giving them the room she wanted

"Go… before I change my mind" he said turning is back on her and she wasted little time she walked away.

"That bitch, she'll never see it coming" he said as he turned to see her walkway

* * *

Everyone just stayed there for another few minutes just staring where Sesshomaru and Kagome disappeared to not really understanding what was going on between the two of them, the silence was killed by Koga's following statement "You guys think that I have a change with that sexy mama" Koga said looking at everyone, Inuyasha only laughed

"Not with Sesshomaru in the picture you're not" Kikyou said looking at the open door that led to the garden

"What's her name anyway" Koga said looking at Kikyou 'she's also good looking, but theirs something about that girl'

"Her name is Kagome and she's my big sis" Souta said looking up at Koga

"And you are" Inuyasha said looking at the boy that his cousin kiss just minutes ago

"Souta, Rin's and Shippo's best friend" Souta said stepping behind them, Rin only giggled and Shippo just looked up at his brother

"Koga I don't think Ayame would like you talking to other girls" Shippo said looking to where Ayame was sitting

"Ayame…" Koga said looking scared "She's out to get me, Shippo tell her I'm not here" Koga said as started to walk to the garden where diner would be served

"To late she's coming your way" Shippo shouted and smiled

"Sneaky Shippo" Rin began to laugh "come on you guys you will help me open my presents" she cheered and pulled both her friends to her room.

"Well now it's just you and me" Inuyasha said looking at Kikyou she was wearing a baby blue dress but he really didn't care what she was wearing as long as she was here "you look great"

"Thanks" She smiled and took his hand "let's go for a walk"

"Lead the way"

* * *

"Koga"

"Ayame…" He stopped he didn't make it "(sigh) oh Ayame I didn't know you were going to be here" he said giving he girl a small hug

"(giggles) I didn't know what you were invited" Ayame said looking Koga like a piece of meat, Koga filched as he heard her giggle how he hated that

"We'll I was" he said starting to walk away

"Wait Koga, your not trying to leave me are you" she said with sadness in her eyes they began to water

"Of course not Ayame" he said giving her one last hug 'help me' he thought

"Then why didn't you call me" Ayame said looking mad now

"Call you, when…" Koga said looking for some excuse to leave

"Why didn't you call me last night" Ayame said stepping closer to him he backed up

"Ayame… Well look who's there is Sango got to go say hello, bye Ayame" he said as he ran

"Koga, come back here" Ayame yelled after him

* * *

"I had fun last night" Kikyou said looking at the beautiful flowers they had in the garden

"I'm glad to hear that" Inuyasha said looking at her as he led her to a bench "Kikyou I was wondering if you would be my girl" he said pulling out a flower, she smiled and nodded

"Really…" Inuyasha said looking at her

"Yes… I really like you Inu" she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek

"You're not like most girls I gone out with" He leaned in and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "I like that" she only sighed as she felt his breath on her neck

"Inuyasha you dog"

"Miroku…" Inuyasha said annoyed that he was interrupted Kikyou only smiled

"Miroku nice to see you again" Kikyou said standing up and giving him a hug to her surprised there was not groping at all

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha and Kikyou from the first time he saw them together he knew it wouldn't be long until they were official

"Um she's with Sesshomaru" Kikyou said looking back to Inuyasha how was looking at Miroku really strangely

"Oh thanks I'll go looked for her" Miroku smiled "Oh my… it's my angel…" he said as he say the girl that was haunting him from the first day he saw her and now she was here he began to run after her

"Now where were we" Inuyasha said coming from behind as he turned her around to give her a kiss on the lips as they parted Kikyou sighed and rested her head on his chess "This must be love" she whispered Inuyasha only nodded "Most be"

* * *

"You know Rin I think you got over two hundred presents" Shippo said looking at all they things that Rin had in her room

"Yea Rin your room is twice as big as mine" Souta said sitting down on the floor as they sorted all the gifts she gotten

"Both our gifts are crappy compared to the ones you got" Shippo said looking at the small camera phone Rin had on her hand

"These are just toys guys, they all mean nothing to me your flowers and chocolates are the best and Souta's cup cakes were all very special to me" Rin said smiling at her two best friends

"You mean it" Both boys said at the same time with hope in their voices

"Yeah" Rin said laughing "Look Inuyasha gave me this" she said pulling out her locket both boys just looked at it "And Sess gave me a kitten" Rin said standing up to look for her new pet but she was nowhere to be found

"Where is she?" Shippo said looking under the bed

"She's not here" Souta said walking out of the closet

"She most of gotten out" Rin said looking out side the door

"We'll help you look for her Rin" Both boys said walking to their friend who looked like she was going to cry

"Thanks guys, I haven't named her and she's already lost" she said with pain in her voice

"Don't you worry Rin, you know me and Shippo we can fine anything" Souta said points and Shippo and himself, Rin only smiled and ran out the door followed by the two best friends on a mission to fine a lost kitten

* * *

"Sango" Koga shouted as he ran to her, she turned and smiled at his long time friend

"Koga, and where is your cute brother Shippo" Sango said walking up to Koga and giving him a hug

"Oh his running around somewhere with Rin and Souta" he said waving his hand like it didn't matter "but you do know what I'm better looking then Shippo" he said smiling down at her, she only laughed and started to walk away when she waved at a little boy holding a kitten

"You know him" Koga said looking at the boy only yards away from them

"His my brother Kohaku" Sango said smiling at her brother

"Well look whose coming our way" Koga said waving at a guy running to them

"Who" Sango said looking at a guy looked like he was running for his life he stopped in front of her

"Finally… We'll you do me the honor and bare my children"

"Excuse me…" Sango said turning bright pink

"Miroku… Sango… Sango… Miroku" Koga said smiling glad he was playing match maker and walked away

"Koga…" Sango turn but to late he was already inside

"Sango what a pretty name for a lovely lady" Miroku said reaching for Sango hands Sango only smiled really not knowing what to do.

"Yes I'm sure" Sango said stepping aside and began to walk when she hear a sigh coming from Miroku "What" she said turning around, he stood up and placed a hand behind his back and looked very nervous

"Sango I know we just meet, but I feel like I know you all my life and I know it weird hearing it from someone you just meet but its the way I feel about you when I saw you, I just know this is different" he said moving closer to her but she didn't stop him because for some reason she was thinking the same thing

* * *

"Hey he has my kitty" Rin shouted as she ran to were the boy she never saw was holding her kitty

"Give Rin back her present" Shippo and Souta shouted at the boy who looked very confused

"Oh… She's yours" the strange boy said to them, Rin only nodded looking at him for the first time

"Yeah so give it back to Rin" Shippo said moving closer to the boy

"Okay, it's not like I was going to take it" the boy said a little confused

"Where did you fine her anyway" Souta said a little annoyed for an hour they were looking for that kitten and no luck and here was this new guy holding it and not knowing what was going on.

"Don't know it just came to me I guess" the boy said looking at all three

"(Giggles) thank you I thought I lost her" Rin said looking at the boy with adoring look in eyes

"So… Um. What her name" the boy looked at the kitten who looked like she was in heaven being petted my her owner

"Well I really don't know, haven't named her yet" Rin said looking at the cat

"We will help" All three boys said then looking at one another, Rin only giggled and nodded

"How about Cupcake" Souta said looking at everyone

"No" all three said then another moment of silence

"How about Darling" Shippo said looking at the now asleep kitten

"No" all three said looking at Shippo who only laughed nervously

"How about Kilala" the strange boy said and they just looked at him

"Kilala" Rin said looking at the kitten she was holding and she smiled up at him "I like it"

"Okay then Kilala it is" the two other boys said looking at the sleeping kitty

"Glad to help" the strange boy said

"What's your name anyway" Rin said looking at him for the first time, he had dark hair his eyes were dark as night and he had freckles he looked like a nice guy.

"Kohaku" he said turning to look where is sister was talking to some guy who looking nerves, then he looked to the two guys that looked mad 'what wrong with them' he thought

"Nice to meet you Kohaku" Rin said smiling "These are my best friends Shippo and Souta" she said turning to look at the two 'are they mad' Rin thought

'Who does he think he is moving on my girl' Souta looking at Kohaku

'This guy better not thinking he can take my girl just like that' Shippo thought looking at Kohaku

"Nice to meet you all, I just moved so I don't know anyone yet" Kohaku said looking at the three people in front of him

"Well you can eat lunch with us tomorrow" Rin said moving closer to Kohaku, and the two other boys just stared

"Thanks Rin that means a lot" he said smiling down at her

"No problem, right guys" she said looking back at her friend

"Right, no problem" they both said but thinking very differently 'big problem'

* * *

"It sure is pretty out here" Kagome said and sighted as she looked up at the full moon, they we're walking in silence nothing was said she looked up at him looking at the moon she smiled and leaned into him as they walked, he looked down at her surprised that she was get so close to him, he placed his arm around her shoulder

"Its beauty is nothing compared to yours Kagome" he stopped and made her turn around "Kagome… I need to tell you something" Sesshomaru said looking into her eyes as they sparkled up at him

"Tell me what" she said under her breath she dreamed of this last night, she was walking with him just like they were now under the moonlight with his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into to him, he stopped and turned her around and looked into her eyes as he was now doing and he said "Kagome, I love you" and she waited for those words to come she placed her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes "Tell me Sess" she closed her eyes and waited, he just looked at her she looked so beautiful in the moonlight

'I have to tell her' he thought for some reason he didn't want her to get hurt "I'm so sorry" he said to himself, Kagome looked up at him and smiled

"What was that Sess" she's said placing her head on his chest and waited she didn't care if it didn't come she felt like the luckiest girl she was in love 'Sess I love you' she thought to herself 'I have to tell him how I feel, I don't care if its to soon' she thought "Sessho…" she didn't finish he placed his finger above her lips to silence her she blushed and bowed her head, he made her look up by lifting her chin with his finger and looked her strait in her eyes

"Kagome, I'm…"

"Well what do we have here?

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** A very funny and romantic chapter. Please continue for it gets dramatic.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	8. Rain of Sorrow

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Eight

Rain of Sorrow

* * *

"Well what do we have here?"

"Naraku"

"You know him" Kagome said looking at Naraku then at Sesshomaru, she didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru knowing this guy. From the only time she meet him she just knew she didn't like him or trust him.

"Yes we are old friends" Naraku said stepping beside Sesshomaru who looked like he saw a ghost.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru said looking at him asking him silently to leave

"Is that a way to talk an old friend Sess" Naraku said looking hurt he moved to Kagome placing an arm around her shoulder "you know Kagome, I known Sesshomaru for so long we're like brothers" Naraku said looking at Sesshomaru "Because we're like brother's we share everything…" moving his hand down her back he smiled at her, with a confused looked in her eyes she looked to Sesshomaru for some type of answer, he said nothing just looked at her

"Poor, poor Kagome" Kagome turn to see Kagura walk up to them with a big smile in her face, she walked up to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on his chest, marking her territory she smiled at Kagome "Don't you under stand, my dear Kagome" she said making slow circles on Sesshomaru's chest "you been played" Kagura began to laugh slowly

"I don't understand" She said looking at Sesshomaru she started to walk away not wanting to look at him any longer, she needed time to think; away from him from all of them.

"Kagome wait" Naraku said graving her from behind she made her stand in front of him, his lips were next to her ear "I'll tell you what is happening if you promises to stay" he said looked at Sesshomaru above Kagome's shoulder Kagome only nodded. Naraku smiled and looked at Sesshomaru "It's very simple really" he said standing next to Kagome not removing his harm from her shoulder "the thing is every year we have a bet you see" he said looking at her to see if it sunk in yet "would you like to tell her Sess" he said glancing at him for a response, Sesshomaru said nothing just looked at him "No, Sess, Sess, fine I'll continue" he paused again

"Tell me already what the hell is going on" Kagome said looking at Naraku

"You were the bet" he smiled at her "Now I didn't want you to get hurt because your have become so dear to my heart you know" he said with a sad face and hurt in his voice

"I was a bet, what kind of bet" Kagome said looking hurt still not really understanding

"Poor Kagome, don't you see," Kagura said holding Sesshomaru's hand "my darling was just playing you, you thought that he liked you" Kagura said with discussed in her voice "why would he like you when he has me" she looked Kagome up and down "but your not hurt… are you… its not like you love him" Kagura said looking at her with an evil smile then looked at Sesshomaru

"I don't care" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru with so much hatred it made Sesshomaru step forward and stopped himself as he placed his arm around Kagura's shoulders, making Kagome eyes being to water 'so its true, all this is a game to them' she felt her noise begin to get runny, her trout start to get swore, she felt like running away from them to cry 'stay strong Kagome, don't let them get to you' she thought to herself trying to control all her emotions

"Oh but the way you throw yourself at him tells us otherwise or do you do that to all the guys" Kagura said stepping behind Sesshomaru rapping her arms around his waist

"I'm nothing like you Kagura" Kagome said looking at her then at Sesshomaru who said nothing only started at her 'say something you coward' she thought as she looked to Sesshomaru

"Did you think that you were special" Kagura said looking at Kagome, Kagome not taking it anymore pushed herself off of Naraku and ran "you did how sad" Kagura said as Kagome turned away

"Get off of me" Kagura moved away from Sesshomaru hearing the anger in his voice once Kagome was out of sight

"Sesshomaru it seems you won, but lost at the same time what a shame" Naraku said stepping up to Sesshomaru who just looked at him, "It's not over" then walked away

* * *

"Kikyou honey, I would like you to meet my mother" Inuyasha said looking at the two important women in his life

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Tashio" Kikyou said looking at Inuyasha's mother; he looked nothing like her. She was pretty but nothing really amazing about her but she had a feeling that she should watch out something told her that this woman was not to be trusted.

"So you're my Inu's girl of the month" Mrs. Tashio said looking Kikyou up and down

"Excuse me" Kikyou said looking a little surprised 'I was right, I hate this woman' she thought as she looked to Inuyasha

"Mother please" Inuyasha said looking embarrassed

"Fine all leave you alone with this… young lady" Mrs. Tashio said looking at Kikyou then walking away

"I'm so sorry about that" Inuyasha said putting his harms around her shoulders as he hugged her "My mom can be harsh sometimes" he said smiling down at her

"Its okay" Kikyou said still a little mad 'what a bitch' she thought

"Just don't worry about it she'll come around" he said with hope in his voice

"I'm sure she will" Kikyou said that when she saw her cousin running pass the door 'is she crying' she thought as she pushed off of Inuyasha to follow her "sorry honey I have to go see what wrong with my cousin" she said nothing more just left him standing there.

"What the hell was that" Inuyasha said just standing there

"What the hell was what?" Koga said stepping next to him with a place of food on his hand

"I don't know Kikyou just ran off" Inuyasha said looking at the plate of food Koga had

"Problems in paradise already" Koga said laughing to himself "Nothing new really you can't seem to keep anything good"

"What does that spouse to mean" Inuyasha said looking more than annoyed at Koga

"It means you mess everything up by doing something stupid like always" Koga said looking around making sure he hasn't yet been seen

"Whatever this time its different she's different I just know it" Inuyasha said looking to wear Kikyou ran off to.

"Right and I'm the might Koga here to save your soul"

"Ayame, Koga's been looking for you" Inuyasha waved and smiled at Koga who looked pale as a ghost

"Koga darling (giggles)"

* * *

"Kagome" Kagome whipped her tears as she hear her name being called "yea it's me" she said above a whisper

"Are you okay, you sound sad?"

"Hojo, I'm fine" she said as she tried to smile but didn't have the power to do so

"Are you sure?" he said sitting next to her, she looked at him and felt like she was going to brake down again, she placed her head on her knee's that she was now hugging "we don't have to talk we can just sit here" Hojo said smiling down at her

"I'll be fine Hojo, go back to the party" she looked up to see Hojo was hurt by her harsh words she didn't mean to hurt him "I'm sorry Hojo I don't fell like myself" they sat there not saying anything just looked up to see that clouds were forming around the full moon

"It's going to rain" She didn't say anything just heard the hope in his voice she looked that him again, he was wearing a black tux's and a white tie 'if only I meet you first' she thought

"You know the rain can sometimes wash your sorrow way" he said looking at her 'she sure is beautiful' he thought

"I don't think there's enough water in the heavens that would wash away my kind of sorrow" she said looking up to the sky

"I'm sorry I guess I'll leave you alone" he said starting to get up but was stopped my her hand

"Please stay" she said with tears in her eyes "I need a friend right now more than anything" she said looking into his eyes he was truly hurt by her words for he wanted to be more than friends but her friendship was a start he supposed

"You can always lean on me" he said as she placed her head on his shoulders

* * *

"Where did she go" Kikyou said out loud to no one in particular

"You looking for Kagome"

"Yes, did you see where she went" Kikyou said looking at the girl in front of her

"Hojo is with her now; I would leave them alone for now"

"Oh" Kikyou said looking at her confused "I'm sorry I'm Kikyou, Kagome's cousin" she said extending her hand

"I'm Sango"

"Nice to meet you Sango" Kikyou said smiling at the girl so this is the Sango, Kagome was talking about "I heard a lot about you from Kagome" she said still smiling

"Whatever she has said I'm sure it's nothing bad" Sango said laughing

"Oh nothing bad, she talks about how great a talent you have" Kikyou said as she looked to she Miroku coming their way

"Oh here you go a drink for the pretty lady" Miroku said looking at Sango with love in his eyes

"Miroku" Kikyou said looking at him then at Sango again she smiled as she got the picture

"I'm sure you meet the cursed hand for Miroku" Kikyou said smiling at the two of them

"What curse" Sango said looking confused, to Kikyou surprised Miroku just smiled

"I'm a changed man"

"Right" Kikyou said as she saw the curse of the hand worked its way to Sango's bottom

"Miroku" Sango said moving away from him just in time

"What?" he asked looking at them innocently as if he was going nothing wrong

"Like you don't know" Kikyou said with laughter in her eyes

"Nice to meet you Kikyou but I'm off to look for my brother" Sango said as she began to walk away

"I'll help" Miroku said waving goodbye to Kikyou as he followed Sango inside

'It is getting late' Kikyou thought 'I'll fine Souta first then come back for Kagome'

* * *

"Shippo, stop hiding is time to go" Koga yelled as he walked out he looked up to see clouds were forming and by the looks of it, it was going to be a harsh one "Shippo stop hiding and lets go" he yelled once more as he saw his little brother run across the garden, he waved back as he saw his brother say good bye to his friends that's when he heard giggling from behind 'I thought I lost her'

"Would you please give me a ride home" Ayame said hoping he would say yes

"Didn't you come with someone" he said looking her

"Yes… but I was doing you the favor of taking me home" she said looking at him

"Favor" Koga said trying not to laugh 'Ayame has lost her mind' he thought to himself

"What's so funny" Ayame said starting to get mad

"Oh nothing… If it's going to get you off my back I'll take you home sure" he said looking away from her 'what's talking him so long' he thought as he looked to where Shippo was still saying his goodbye

"You'll come around" Ayame said stepping closer to him

"What?" he said as he saw Miroku and Sango walk up to the children

* * *

"Here you are Kohaku" Sango said smiling down at her little brother "time to go home" she said looking at the small group "And Shippo isn't that Koga waiting for you, go save him from Ayame" Sango said hugging him

"But I want stay" Shippo said looking to where Rin was standing

"It's late" Sango smiled at the young boy who seemed to like his best friend

"Shippo don't make Koga take it out on you" Miroku said looking to where Koga was standing not looking to happy

"Fine… I'll see you guys later" Shippo said smiling at the group

"Bye, Shippo thanks for my gift" Rin said smiling at Shippo she gave him a hug

"Later Shippo" Souta said looking at Shippo 'One down other to go' he thought as he looked at Kohaku

"Bye Shippo nice to meet you" Kohaku said looking at the small group, Shippo still seemed like he didn't want to go but didn't want to get Koga any angrier that he already was.

"Bye Koga, Bye Ayame" Sango yelled at the two as she waved, when she saw that they waved back she turned to her brother "Time to go"

"Okay" Kohaku said looking at her then turning to looked at Rin "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, but Happy Birthday" he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Bye Souta see you around" Kohaku smiled and began to walk away, Souta and Rin only stared at him surprised

"Bye Rin honey, Happy Birthday" Sango hugged Rin goodbye as Miroku said his goodbye and followed her brother. Rin waved goodbye and stood there looking to where Kohaku and Shippo felt to.

"Well it's only me and you" Souta said a little nervous

"And Kilala" Rin said looking at the kitten playing with her foot

"And Kilala" Souta said sitting by the small cat

"This was fun" Rin said looking up to the sky

"Sure was" they sat there not really knowing what to say

* * *

'Were did he run off to' Kagura thought, she lost sight of Sesshomaru after Naraku left 'what does he mean its not over' she was getting tried of being nice

"Looking for someone"

"Naraku…" she said a little scared, she was always scared when it came to him, she knew he would be mad that little show was not planed and she knew he hated surprises

"What was that" he said stepping closer to her, she backed up not wanting him near her he stopped and smiled "I love when you show fear" he said talking an eyeful

"I'm not scared" she failed and she knew it because of the way he smiled

"Really… you're never good with lies" his smile vanished "what the hell was that… but you gave a great show… very proud of you" his smile reappeared

"I knew you would like it" she smiled trying not to show anything different

"I wouldn't mine another type of show" he said stepping closer

"Whatever show you want you're not getting" she said looking for some type of help

"Naraku, honey why haven't you said hello" Mrs. Taisho said stepping closer

"We'll talk later" he said pushing Kagura way, she didn't wait to say her hello she walked away not wanting to be near

"Hello Mrs. Taisho"

* * *

"Kikyou, where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha said looking annoyed

"Around… And don't raise you voice at me Inuyasha" she said looking passed him

"Sorry… But you felt me stranded" he said looking to stop her if she didn't look at him while they talk

"You'll get over it… Now help me fine my little cousin" Kikyou said walking outside to the garden

"You're cousin is with Rin I saw then sitting some where around here" He said point out in the garden, they didn't have to walk far for they found them sitting looking down at a small kitten

"Souta time to go" Kikyou said smiling at Rin

"Where's Kagome" Souta said standing up

"With Hojo…"

"With Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha was very surprised "What?"

"You heard me your brother is a jerk" Kikyou said mad

"And that why your taking it out on me" Inuyasha yelled raising in harms in defeat

"I'm not taking it out on no one" Kikyou said looking at Rin who looked very confused

"We'll talk later" Kikyou said as she smiled at him "Happy Birthday Rin" she said as she hugged the young girl.

"Happy Birthday Rin" Souta said looking at her he wanted to kiss her but her cousin was there so he hugged her goodbye

"Thanks again Souta" Rin said smiling at him, all three walked away as they little girl stayed behind to looked up at the heavens

"What am I going to do" she said looking down at Kilala who only meowed as a response

* * *

"Kagome" he whispered

"Yeah" she said in a small voice, there were no more tear she was drained

"It's late… Maybe you're cousin is looking for you" he said hoping that he was lying in some way

"I guess" she said looking up to the sky "you really think the rain can wash away sorrow" he heard the hope in her voice

"It can" he said with a small smile he stood up and helped her

"Thank you…" she smiled at him 'If only a saw you first' she thought again

"Kagome I was wondering…" he began to say but was interrupted

"Come on sis its time to go" Souta said from behind them

"Okay" Kagome said felling better and glad that her little brother showed up when he did

"I'll walk you out" Hojo said looking at Souta then Kagome

"Where's Kikyou" Kagome said looking at her little brother 'Souta you're so lucky you don't have to worry about hearth break' she thought as she felt herself start to break down 'stop he played you now move on' she tried to cheer herself up

"She's with Inuyasha" Souta said looking at Hojo with a face that read who-the-hell-are-you.

"Figures" Kagome said looking at Hojo who looked lost in thought

"Kagome" Kikyou yelled walked over to her and gave her a hug "let's go home" Kagome only nodded

"Night" Inuyasha said still annoyed, all four of them Souta, Kikyou, Hojo and Kagome walked out as it began to rain.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Really love triangles are so much fun to write.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	9. Stupid Cupid

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Nine

Stupid Cupid

* * *

The rain came down on them hard socking them to the skin, but all he heard was the laughter that was coming from the raven beauty, he somehow let her pass him by. All he could do now was stare, her laughter was like magic sent like waves as she turned around in circles waving her arms carelessly to the sky the scène made him smile then sacking the feeling he started to have, 'I don't need her I don't need anyone' he turned cold once more

"You're scared; the great mighty Sesshomaru Taisho is scared of love" Sesshomaru was surprised to hear this from a nine year old he just looked at Rin annoyed that she could be so open or that she could just throw it at him like she knew what she was talking about.

"And you Aphrodite know of love" he said looking down at her then turning to see that everyone was gone, he felt guilty knowing that he hurt her, the hate in her eyes made him step forward but he had to stop himself and did nothing 'Kagome' her name was like the first glimpse of the sun as it warmed the morning sky.

"It seems to me cousin I know more than you, it doesn't take a genius to see it when it's right in front of you" Rin took a step closer to her older cousin "Being alone is a foolish choose if I say so myself" she looked out to where Sesshomaru was looking at the night sky they were now clear no clouds in sight nothing but the full moon smiling down at them mocking them more like it she thought.

"Go to bed" he didn't look at her he didn't want to for he was loosing his patients 'Who is she to tell me of love' he thought as he remembered seeing tears in her eyes 'I tried to tell her, I tried to tell her that I was sorry' he tried to make himself feel better but failed

"Don't let love pass you by cousin, fight…" she couldn't continue for he turned around and stopped her with one icy stare

"When I want advice from a nine year old I'll ask for it" he said as he walked away 'who does she think she is walking up to me like she knows more then me' he thought as he walked to his room for sleep he knew would not come this restless night

"What a fool" she said looking down at Kilala who only meowed as a response

* * *

"_He played you for a fool" she turned to see were the voice was coming from "Kagome the fool" Kagome heard the voice closer than before; she was scared for the voice was new to her or she thought _

"_Who are you" She called out_

"_Who are you" the voice called back echoing its way past her, getting mad and no longer scared she began to look around; she was standing in an open field under the moonlight and stars_

"_Show you're self" She called out but she got no response "this is stupid" she said to herself_

"_We finally agree on something" the voice called out to her_

"_What's that spouse to mean" she called out to the voice she was now really getting annoyed_

"_It means you're stupid and foolish for loosing yourself to someone so fast" the voice said nothing really caring that the words were just what Kagome was thinking_

"_Hey I'm not stupid, a fool but not stupid it's not like I'm running after him" she yelled aback at the voice_

"_We both know you love him"_

"_I known him for a week" Kagome yelled out trying to convince her self_

"_And yet you went all gaga for him right, Oh Sess love me! Look at me" the voice began to laugh_

"_I thought he was different" Kagome said to herself not caring if this person heard or not_

"_Yea, all guy, men and boys are a like" the voice said bitterly_

"_Wait that's it who the hell are you" Kagome yelled_

"_Don't you get it" the voice said laughing as she stepped out_

Waking up in pull of her own sweat she looked at her hands she was shacking she couldn't help it, having a dream like that is not normal she was going crazy she just knew it. "I lost my mind" she looked to the clock to see that is was only four o'clock three hours until she had to get ready for school. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep so she got up and got dressed.

* * *

"How did you three sleep" Mrs. Higurashi looking at three tried faces in front of her

"Good mom" Souta tried to sound cheerful but then sat back down looking more tired than before

"How was the party last night" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at the two girls

"Oh its was a ball" Kagome said looking at her bowl of cereal

"You feeling okay dear you haven't touched you breakfast" Mr. Higurashi said looking concerned over Kagome's lost apatite

"I'll be fine mom" Kagome faked a smile "Don't want to be late, so I'm off to school" she said as she kissed her mom goodbye

"Have fun dear" Mr. Higurashi said looking to were her daughter disappeared to "Kikyou tell me everything" Mr. Higurashi said not looking at Kikyou but knowing she was still there

"Boy problems" was all Kikyou said as she kissed her aunt goodbye Mr. Higurashi only nodded

"Poor Kagome…" Souta said getting his books together

"She'll get over it I'm sure" Mr. Higurashi said looking up and smiled at her son "now off to school, don't want you to miss the first class"

* * *

"(sigh) this is going to be a very long year" Kagome said out of the blue "all this drama belongs in a chick flick" she turn to see that some guys were looking her way "stop talking to yourself Kagome" she said under her breath

"Hey Kagome, see you in class" someone shouted her way she only smiled at waved

"Hello good looking" Kagome stopped because she couldn't pass; the guy was standing in her way

"Can you move" she said looking up at him, he only smiled 'he looks familiar' she thought

"Don't you remember me I meet you last night" the guy said trying to look cool

"Oh yea I meet lots of guys" Kagome said sarcastically not really wanting to talk to anyone

"Are you pms'ing or something" he said looking at her annoyed

"Looked jerk" she started to say as she saw a girl with reddish hair walk up to them

"Koga darling… miss me"

"No Ayame I didn't" Koga said looking more annoyed and turned to smile at Kagome acting like Ayame wasn't there

"So Kagome would you like to go out this Friday" Koga said leaning in, Kagome looked at Ayame who looked mad as hell

"Koga sweetie pie" Ayame started to say as she smiled at Kagome "but you can't date her when you dating me" Ayame said looking at him he was shocked and down right mad

"We're not dating" he yelled at Ayame "We're not dating" he said looking at Kagome "So how about that date" he asked as if Ayame left them alone

"Koga you can't date her you'll be like two timing me" Ayame yelled pushing him back

"No I won't because we're not dating" Koga yelled back as he turned to Kagome he stepped a side letting her pass by

"Ayame is it" Kagome said linking arms with they sassy redhead

"Yea" Ayame smiled looking to were Koga was left standing

"Don't we have first period together we better get going" Kagome said walking with her new friend

"Girls" Koga yelled raising his hand in defeat making Ayame giggle

* * *

"Why isn't it over" Kagura said looking at Naraku 'I'm getting tried of his sneaky ways' she thought as she smiled up at him

"Because I'm having too much fun with this girl" he said looking at Kagome from a far

"I don't know what guys see in her" Kagura said making a face of disgust when she saw Kagome link arms with Ayame

"Jealous of a little competition my dear Kagura" he said stepping closer to her "you don't have to be you're far more beautiful compared to that Kagome" he said placing a hand on hers, stepping a side not wanting him to get any closer "worried that your dear Sesshomaru will see us I'm sure he doesn't care" he said looking around as if he would pop out like magic

"I have to go to class" Kagura said stepping a side and walking away

"Like it or not you will be mine" he said to himself as he walked to his class

* * *

"7:45" he said as he looked at his watch

"Ah Mr. Taisho glad that you could make it to my class, now let me tell you just because you're my TA I will like for you not to come late to my class, now please take your seat" Kaede said turning around as if he didn't show up at all

"I'm sorry it won't happen again" he said but all he saw was the raven beauty that didn't let him sleep a wink last night, he took his seat and just looked at her not hearing Kaede give an order

"Sesshomaru… Mr. Taisho" Kaede said getting annoyed

"Yes" he said as he looked away from Kagome when he heard laughter

"Pass out this week agenda" Kaede said looking back at her board and continued with the lesson

"Kagome…" He whispered as he come by her seat, she didn't look up at him just took her notes like he wasn't there "Kagome…" he said again a little loader when he saw Kaede turn around and give him an cold stare he acted like he was still passing out papers "Kagome…" he said once more

"What?" she said looking up at him, he was speechless when his eyes meet hers he lost his words when she giving a look that showed she was annoyed with him he continued

"This weeks agenda" he said not surprised the look she gave him

"Oh" she's a little annoyed at herself more than him she still felt something for him, he just looked at her not understanding why he just let her go without a fight his cousins words haunted him all night

"_Being alone is a foolish choose if I say so myself"_ those words were like needles poking at his heart 'Rin's only nine and she knows more than me' he thought as he took his own seat, he didn't know how long he was setting there thinking of the one he let go until he looked up to see half the class was already gone

"Sesshomaru my man" he heard from the door, he looked up to see Koga standing there with his arms crossed

"What do you want" he said starting to get up

"Come on you don't want to miss sing ups"

"Sing ups" Sesshomaru said a little confused

"Yeah… don't tell me you forgot…" Koga said looking a little worried but thought nothing of it as he continued "Yeah… we sing up the girls we want to date and they do the same the most girls and guys singed up will be the final picks"

"Oh you mean Stupid Cupid" Sesshomaru said looking at the flyer on the door

"Yea Stupid Cupid" Koga said tearing off the flyer as they walked to there next class "There are some hot tamales this year" he said elbowing Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru said nothing

"But I'm sure you're not singing up your girl" Koga said a little upset

"I don't have a girl" Sesshomaru said thinking of Kagome

"You don't well then you won't mine if I singed her up" Koga said going into class Sesshomaru followed and as he took his seat he looked to Koga and said "That's not a bad idea"

* * *

"Lunch time the best time for girl talk" Sango said looking at Kagome "Kagome are you feeling okay"

"Oh I'm fine just a little out of it that's all" Kagome said pushing her food aside

"I'll say you haven't touched your lunch" Sango said looking at the full plate of food

"My two favorite ladies" Miroku said as he sat next to Sango who only smiled at him

"Hey Miroku" Kagome said pushing the food in front of Miroku "here for the last week lunch" she said smiling and standing up

"Sango… I was wondering sense we're kinda like a couple I was hoping if you would go with me to the Stupid Cupid dance with me" he said a little nervous

"Yeah I'll go with you plus I don't want to be betted on like a price" Sango said taking a drink for her soda

"What Stupid Cupid" Kagome said sitting back down looking at her two friends

"Stupid Cupid is what we call a Valentines Day dance" Miroku said looking happy as a clam

"Why is it stupid" Kagome asked again really surprised that they had a dance because in her last school they only had something at lunch and it wasn't a big deal but this dance was something different

"Because the people that are on the final cut are sold as date's" Sango said not liking the idea of being sold

"Sold as date's that's stupid" Miroku laughed at Kagome's response

"That's where the name came from" he said as he looked to Sango "But sense Sango will be my date, we won't be sold" he said with a big smile on his face

"Well that's great so I need a date so I wont be sold" Kagome said looking at her two friends who just smiled at her

"Or you can just sing yourself up" Sango said looking at her like it was the best idea she ever had

"Yeah Kagome, just sing up and let all those wild boys try and buy your attention" he said trying not to laugh

"How many are chosen" Kagome said looking serious

"Five girls and five boys" Sango said looking confused "Why?"

"Because I don't want a date and if I'm not in the top ten I wont be sold" Kagome said seating back on her chair

"But what if you are sold" Sango said looking worried like it was all real

"It's a dance Sango it's not like I'm to marry them" Miroku just looked at Kagome very alarmed that she didn't care this dance was a big thing

"Kagome maybe you should just get a date" Miroku said trying to save her friend from the stock market

"It's a good plan I should be fine" Kagome said smiling at them both

"Hope you know what you're doing" both her friends said to her as she only smiled

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and everything was going as plan or she thought "What the hell" Kagome said looking at the so called cut list, she pushed her food a side not wanting to eat, for the past two weeks Kagome worked her butt off trying to stay low profile not drawing so much attention to herself, staying out of view as if she wasn't there other than Hojo asking her out she was doing fine until the so called Hot list of 2005 hit the boys and girls bathroom

"What?" Kikyou and Sango said at the same time looking at the sheet of paper Kagome was holding

"My name went up two slots sense yesterday because of this list" Kagome said showing them the news letter

"You'll be fine you only have three more days what will happen in three days" Kikyou said looking down at her food

"Three days, a lot can happen in three days" Kagome said looking at the two

"If you only said yes to Hojo this wouldn't be happing" Sango said looking at Kagome then at Sango to get some support

"Yeah Kagome your asking for it" Kikyou said setting her food aside and looked at the article "The Hot List of 2005" Kikyou read

"Don't read it" Kagome said she already knew the whole thing by heart

"Please continue" Sango said looking over at Kagome and rolled her eyes

"Shikon High the school to the hottest hotties, if you don't know any please take your eyes off them books and look around for they are all around you and unnoticed plus did I fail to mention single. To no surprised Sesshomaru Taisho (senior) is on the list one word of advice to the ladies, save up your money. Others that are on the list Naraku (senior), Hojo (senior), Koga(senior) one word for Koga lover out there foxy and Bankotsu (junior) are rising baseball star. And I'm sorry to say that are lovely Inuyasha (junior) is taken this year by no other than Kikyou (junior)" Kikyou stopped and smile

"Continue…" both girls said looking annoyed

"And for the fourth time Kagura (senior) we all know why she doesn't have a date right ladies, and for all you sports lovers Jakotsu (junior) is the girl for you. Yura (junior) is fun and ready to party, girl much love for last years Halloween dance, and me your sexy girl Ayame (junior) Koga save up for money and for those that haven't seen this girl around Kagome (junior) is walking around single and sexy so guys start your votes because this girl is a price all on her own"

"I could just kill Ayame" Kagome said looking around for the one to kill

"Ayame was just doing her job plus you be fine" Kikyou said turning over the news letter

"I hope so because now I'm scared" Kagome said looking at the list

"Now your scared" Kikyou said looking at angry "you should have been scared two weeks ago"

"Don't worry someone people haven't voted so you should be fine" Sango said looking at Kikyou then at Kagome

"Three days right nothings going to happen in three days" Kagome said looking at the two girls for hope but when she saw none she sighted and rested her head on the table.

* * *

"I think I did it" Kagome smiled looking at the clock the booth was about to close and what she saw she liked her name was one under the top five

"Congratulations" Sango said looking at the board

"It feels good to win for once" Kagome said looking at the board then at the clock only ten minutes left

"Kagome…" Kikyou shouted

"What…" Kagome said turning around and found Kikyou holding a sweater

"You cut a hole out off my favorite sweater" Kikyou shouted again showing off the big whole on the back

"I used it for my art project I call it cold in winter" Kagome said looking at the so called art work

"What?" Kikyou still yelling was so mad walk up to the booth and came out smiling

"You didn't" Kagome said looking pale as winter snow

"Booth are Closed" Ayame called out, she walked out to the board and put the final list up

"I did" Kikyou said looking at her favorite sweater

"Betting will start tomorrow so save up your money" Ayame said looking at Kagome "And don't be late"

"Let the betting being"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** I liked writing this chapter: Stupid Cupid was one of many I liked to write.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	10. The Loophole

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

**

* * *

****Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Ten

The Loophole

* * *

"Let the betting being" Ayame said looking at the people that were on the final cut list. Kagome still couldn't believe it her name was on the top five why because of a stupid sweater

"Kagome are you okay" Sango said from behind her to Kagome it really still didn't sink in, Kikyou just looked at her cousin she was happy that she got even but now that she saw the look on Kagome's face she was having second thought about it, she acted on anger she didn't know what she was doing okay she did but still she single handedly feed her own cousin to the dogs

"Kagome I'm sorry…" Kikyou began to say but was stopped by Kagome turning to face her

"You're sorry… you're sorry… it's just a sweater!" Kagome yelled throwing her hand up in the air then she turn around and pointed at the board "Look what you did" she said with tears in her eyes, she didn't want to cry but right now she felt betrayed.

"You asked for it Kagome, why didn't you just use one of you're sweaters?" Kikyou said trying to turn the guilt away from her.

"That' not the point…" Kagome said turning and pointed at the board once more "you did that… I hope you're happy" she said walking away.

"She's really mad" Sango said looking at Kagome walking away

"She'll get over it once the event start" Kikyou said looking at the board

"I don't think she will" Sango said turning to walk to her class as Kikyou did the same.

* * *

"Sess, darling"

"Kagura…" he kept walking not even looking back it was the end of the school day and he wanted to head home

"I'll be betting on you tomorrow and you know that I will win" she said with a little seductive voice

"Why don't you do me a favor" he said stopping and looking at her, she smiled

"Anything for you honey" she said looking into this eyes

"Save your money" he said as he walked away, she was shocked so shocked she didn't feel Naraku walk up to her

"I can't wait for tomorrow to start" Naraku said kissing her cheek, she stood there as a single tear came down her cheek because she knew that Sesshomaru would never bet on her even if she was the last girl in the universe

"Oh don't worry my dear Kagura for Kagome will be my price tomorrow" he said smiling as he walked away how he liked to see fear in Kagura's eyes

* * *

"Kagome, dear please eat something" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at Kagome full plate of food

"Kagome you're so lucky" Souta said looking at his own plate

"Why" Kagome said looking at cross the table to her little brother

"Because you should see it as an honor to be elected to be involved in Stupid Cupid" he said looking at his cup of orange juice "In my school it is said that if you are in the top five you are the most popular girl/boy in the school" he said looking at Kagome who just stared

"Are you crazy… an honor, Kikyou voted me into that honor maybe she should trade places with me" Kagome said not looking at her cousin

"I can't I have a date" Kikyou said standing up from he chair and taking her place to the kitchen

"Kagome, dear maybe it won't be as bad as you think" Mr. Higurashi said looking at her daughter

"Not bad, mom I'm being sold, like a piece of meat" Kagome said standing up

"Sis you're over reacting like always" Souta said after drinking the last of his orange juice

"Over reacting, have you all gone insane" Kagome yelled as she ran to her room.

* * *

"I think she's lost her mine"

"_Kikyou I'm sure it's not that bad you did tell her you were sorry"_

"Inu I don't think you understand how bad this is" Kikyou said to her hard headed boyfriend

"_Understand what I been on that list for the past two years and its not as bad, you give the person one dance and you can do whatever you want for the rest of the party"_ Inuyasha said not really understanding the whole big deal of stupid cupid

"What, run that by me again" Kikyou said confused to what he was telling her

"_What I'm saying is, the date that paid for you gets a picture and a dance the payee gets to walk around at do whatever they want"_ he said not seeing that he walked himself into a trap

"You're telling me you dance once with the girl that saved up her money to just have the change to go out with you" she said getting angry

"_I don't know why you're so upset over it they got what they paid for a pretty picture and a dance to remember"_

"Yeah, remembering the rip-off they got from you"

"_Hey that over doing it"_

"Over doing it you were a jerk to those poor girls"

"_What do you want me to do?"_ he said a little annoyed

"I'll think of something Inuyasha don't you worry sweet dreams" he didn't like the sound of that because he knew she had something up her sleeve

* * *

"Sango" Kagome said to her friend that was on the other line "my own mother turned agents me"

"_I'm sure she didn't"_

"She didn't I heard it with my own ears, she said that maybe it won't be so bad" Kagome said looking at her math homework

"_Well maybe she has a point, you never know Koga would win, or maybe Bankotsu his super cute"_

"But the thing that has me confused is the betting part"

"_What do you mean"_ Sango said getting confused herself

"What happens when, okay say that I bet on Koga and I win him for a date, what happened to me when I'm up for betting" Kagome said out of breath because she said that all too fast

"_You don't because you know have a date"_ Sango said smiling into the phone _"So you have you're eyes set on Koga"_

"No it was just an example"

"_That's really the only loophole that stupid cupid has its not used so much because I don't think anyone has thought of that"_

"Well then I have my loophole I can sleep peacefully knowing that I have a way out" Kagome said smiling as she finishes her last homework problem

"_Okay Kagome, see you tomorrow"_

"Night" Kagome said putting her house phone aside, might as well show them what they'll miss she all ready knew what she was going to wear.

* * *

"Kagome looking good" someone shouted to her as she walked to first period class

"Hope I have enough money for our date Kagome" some other guy yelled as she entered her class finally

'Maybe this was a bad idea' she thought as she looked at what she was wearing, she was wearing a jean skirt with a white t-shirt that looked two size's small.

"Good god Kagome but is that Souta's T-shirt?" Kikyou asked

"I don't know what your talking about" Kagome said as she walked to her class.

"Right" Kikyou said as she walked to her own class. Kagome watched people holding hands outside her window 'why do I always have to seat by a window' she thought to herself, she looked down to her own hands

"Kagome you look great" Ayame said sitting next to her Kagome didn't look at her because she was still mad that she would wrote about her in the news letter "come on Kagome you're not still mad at me for that news letter thingy if it wasn't for me you wont be in the final list" she said looking at Kagome.

"What else did you think it would be" Kagome said looking at Ayame who also took the extra time to get dress this morning she guess and because she did the same thing she also guessed that the other girls and guys did the same thing 'this most be one big stupid event' she thought to herself

"So who do you think will bet for you" Ayame said excited that she was even in it

"I don't know, but I have a few that I don't want" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru who just took his seat "How many times you have been in the list" Kagome said looking intrigued

"This is my first year" Ayame smiled as she took out her books

"Really" Kagome said looking surprised

"Yeah, I'm hoping that Koga still be my date" Ayame said with hope in her voice

"Anything can happen right just make the best of it" Kagome said smiling at the girl that she liked and hated at the same time

"I hope so"

"Class take your seats and lets start today lesson" Kaede said putting her papers on her desk "Oh that reminds me good luck to all are stupid cupid winners" she said trying to not laugh.

"Okay back to the lesson" she said turning to the board once more "take out your book and turn to page 380 and start to read lesson 5 section 1 and answer the following question 1-10 full sentence please and check your spelling and grammar and when you done turn it in, Sesshomaru will then give you your next assignment" after she wrote the assignment she took her own seat and began to grade papers

"Are you nervous" Ayame said looking at Kagome then at Sesshomaru

"A little I would be crazy if I wasn't" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru who was reading a book ignoring all the girls stare but looked to catch Kagome look at him but soon she looked away hoping that he had not seen her stare at him.

* * *

When the bell rang the whole student body skipped there lunch and ran to the auditorium, the whole building was packed waiting to start the betting, Kagome was standing there next to Ayame and Yura just looking out to the crowed really shocked at how big this whole dance was.

Sesshomaru just looked at Kagome who looked like a deer caught in head lights. He was use to this being is four year in a row and he really didn't care what people thought of him he was used to the whispers ever sense is mothers death.

"Quite down students" Kanna said into the microphone slowly but surely the auditorium got quite

"Okay we know the list but this time we are going to do something different" Kanna said pointing at the board "we will pull out the names out of a hat and then you can start betting" she said smiling at the whole student body "Okay the first one to be but up for auction is…" she began digging for the first name she pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it and said "Bankotsu" hearing his name he stepped up and smiled and waved "Okay ladies lets start at ten dollars, do I hear ten"

"Ten dollars"

"The girl on the red calls for ten dollars, do I hear fifteen?" Kanna walked out

"Fifteen dollars"

"The girl in all white fifteen dollars, come on ladies this is our up coming baseball star" Kanna said cheering the girls on to increase the price

"Twenty dollars" one girl called out "twenty-five dollars" another girl called

"Forty dollars" Bankotsu hearing the voice behind him surprised to see Jakotsu call out a price he smiled "fifty" a girl in the crowed called out, his smile faded "Sixty" Jakotsu called out and looked to all girls to stand down and no one said a word

"Sixty sold to Ms. Jakotsu" Jakotsu smiled and walked of with Bankotsu to take there seats with the crowed.

"Okay next up, Hojo" Kanna said looking at Hojo "Do I hear ten dollars"

"Ten dollars" "Twenty dollars" "Forty dollars"

"Forty dollars, going once, going twice"

"Fifty dollars" Hojo turned to see Kagome raise her hand in the air, he smiled really surprise that she would bet on him

"Sixty" Kagome looked at Kagura; Kagura smiled 'not good' Kagome thought

"Seventy" Yura shouted. Kagome had no more money so the only thing she had to do was back down.

"Seventy going once, twice" "Eighty" some random girl shouted "Eighty going once, twice, sold" Kanna said as she waving Hojo off the stage to take his seat

"Naraku step up you're next" Kanna said waving him forward, she didn't start the betting for shouts came out as soon as he stepped forward

"Sold for 90 dollars" Kanna said surprised even herself, Naraku not so happy about stepped off the stare and took his seat.

Kagura smiled of relief, he could not bet on her no matter what she was safe.

"Koga please step up" Kanna said smiling at Koga who turned to look at Ayame

"Don't you dare" Koga said turning is back at Ayame who only smiled

"Lets start at ten again, ladies start your bets"

"FOURTY- FIVE DOLLARS" Ayame yelled out waving her right arm

"Forty-five going once" Kanna said waiting for a bet to be said

"Come on girls, say something" Koga said running to the left side of the stage

"Forty-five dollars going twice" Kanna said with a smile

"Come on ladies, I'll do anything" Koga said running to the right side

"Fifty dollars" Koga turn to see Kagome raise her hand

"Come on Teach one, two, sold!" Koga yelled

"Fifty going once" Kanna said looking at Koga like he lost is mind

"What are you doing Kagome" Ayame said looking at Kagome irritated

"Nothing wrong with a little competition" Kagome said not missing a beat

"Oh I'll give you competition" Ayame said rising her hand and shouting "Hundred dollars" Kagome just looked at her and turned to Koga

"Sorry to rich for my blood"

"Sold to Ayame" Kanna said looking at Koga who only yelled "Noooooooooooooo!" as he fell to his knees

"Yeeeeees!" Ayame cheered

"All most done one guy left and three lovely ladies" Kanna said looking happy to be the host of this auction. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, who seems al little out of it, but she didn't care what he was doing, that's what she told herself anyway.

"Kagome, step on down!" Kanna said trying to change the mood after Koga's dramatic scene

She just stood there not really wanting to be there all she heard were numbers being shout, until she heard one voice over the rest of them, that voice haunted her dreams 'Sesshomaru'

"Sold to Mr. Taisho" Kanna said just looked at a very shocked Kagome. Kagome and Sesshomaru took there seat to see the last two girls being sold but Kagome heard nothing she was too shocked to hear anything "That's all now don't be late to class" Kanna said as the bell rang. Kagome just sat there still overwhelmed

'why can't he just leave me alone' she thought 'sold to Sesshomaru' she thought again that when she remembered what she told Ayame earlier that day _"Anything can happen right just make the best of it"_ She finally smiled 'maybe this in the end can be fun' she thought as she walked to her own class

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay Koga and Ayame still make me laugh I love this chapter.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	11. To a new beginning

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Eleven

To a new beginning

* * *

Getting to her class was the hardest thing she had ever done girls were stopping her asking questions, congratulating her she was still out of it to pay any attention, she took her seat waiting for Sango 'Thank god it's the last class' she thought when she hear two girls whisper or try to be discreet

"I don't know why Sesshomaru would ever pick her" the girl said looking Kagome up and down then smirking as she looked to her friend

"I know she's not even that pretty maybe he felt sorry for her and that's why he paid so much for her" her friend said not looking Kagome's way

"Oh I know he was just being nice, he knew that the money would go to the local charity" the girl added to her friend's statement

"Oh I'm so sure he knew, sense his mother was a well know sponsor" the friend said then added "but he never bet on anyone before"

"That's why it was out of the goodness of his heart he would bet on someone so ugly" Kagome finally tired of being belittle by these two blonds (A/N: I have nothing against blonds, so don't hate me… back to the story) she walked up to them smiling as she sat in front of them

"Are you so mad that you have to call me names to make yourself feel better" Kagome said looking at the two girls "If Sesshomaru wanted to date one of you he would of asked you weeks ago right?" Kagome waited for them to answer her but when she got no response she continued "Well if he didn't want to date you then that mean I'm prettier, but remember Sesshomaru had to pay" she said the last word with sarcasm as she continued "pay to go out with me, and the last time I went out with him was because his own brother had to set him on a blind date" Kagome smiled wider as she saw the shock on the two girls faces

"She's lying" the girl said looking at her friend then at Kagome

"Ask Inuyasha you're self he'll tell you the truth or even ask you're great Sesshomaru Taisho" Kagome said walking away taking her seat again she waved to Sango

"I can't believe Sesshomaru would pay that much for a date" Sango said looking at Kagome who just sat there looking at her art work, Sango sat down and looked at Kagome she looked more at ease since lunch "felling better" Sango said pulling out gummy worms from her bag

"Oh can I have one" Kagome said looking at the gummies that Sango was holding

"I'll take that as a yes" Sango said handing her the bag

'Yummy' Kagome thought as she chewed on they gummy shaped worm "I feel much better" she said looking at the project she was now working on

"Class start on you're projects come up to me if you need any help or advice" Kanna said taking out her lunch and sitting behind her desk

"You're not mad that you didn't get Hojo or Koga" Sango said looking at her own art piece

"No" Kagome said pushing the clay as she began to shape it

"That was the funnies thing I ever saw, I really think Koga almost began to cry" Sango said trying to hide a smile

"I think he likes her but doesn't want to show it" Kagome said reaching for the wet sponge to smooth out the clay

"I known him for years… that's just Koga" Sango said putting down her brush "you know the last time he was nice to Ayame was in the third grade after that I think boy jeans kicked in where there mean to you to show how much they care"

"He must care a lot" Kagome said looking at the man shape clay

"What are you going to call that one" Sango said trying not to laugh remembering her last project

"Don't know it's not done yet" she said smiling up and Sango

* * *

Walking to his class was the hardest thing he had to do that day to his surprised it was guys walking up to him asking him question and congratulating him for his so called good catch.

"Lucky you Sesshomaru you have everything now a gorgeous date and money to top it off"

He didn't care just kept on walking to his class, he took is seat and looked outside 'sense when do I looked outside' he thought and then remembered Kagome going so ever so often as if it was her own way to get away, how he wish to get way

"Don't you think you over paid?"

"Naraku…" he said turning around hearing is voice

"Naraku nothing I really think you should of at least saved some money, she was not worth that much not even half I think" Naraku said taking a seat next to him

"Enough" Sesshomaru said not looking at him

"Fine… you think I can dance with your girl" Naraku said smiling at him

"No"

"No one asked you Koga, why can't you stay out of something that doesn't concern you" Naraku said looking at Koga then at Sesshomaru who looked like he didn't care that Naraku even asked a question

"If I was Sesshomaru I won't share Kagome for anything" Koga said taking is seat in front of Sesshomaru "Kagome's a keeper lucky him that she didn't win me" Koga said a little sad "stupid Ayame I even told her to not to bet on me but what did she do"

"Stop playing yourself Koga you liked her sense I could remember" Hojo said taking is own seat next to Koga

"Me like you're sister, you lost your mind" Koga said looking at Hojo who only smiled

"Right… plus I don't think Kagome had anything above fifty dollar or she would have won me" Hojo said looking back on his chance "I guess she tried the loophole trick but was too late or short on cash"

"She was really desperate" Koga said smiling at the look Hojo have him

"I wonder why?" Naraku said looking at Sesshomaru who looked lost in is own thoughts

* * *

"So how did the hanging go" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at her daughter that walked in with a smile

"It went well" Kagome said looking at her mom as she sat down

"So you're not mad at me anymore" Kikyou said setting her own books down

"Mad… yeah I'm still mad if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be on the list" Kagome stopped at looked at Kikyou who was smiling

"If it wasn't for me Sesshomaru Taisho won't have won you so you're welcome" Kikyou said looking at her aunt who was shaking her head

"You're lucky that Sesshomaru did win me can't you amazing if Naraku would of won" Kagome said shivering of the thought

"I never thought about that but never mind that just be happy you and Sesshomaru have another shot" Kikyou said reaching for and apple being taken away from her aunt

"You'll spoil your diner" she said looking at Kikyou then extended her hand at Kagome who place her apple in her hand "the other one too Kagome" her mom said

"But mom… fine" Kagome have her mother the other apple "I don't know… maybe I should give him back his money" Kagome said looking at her mom pulling the fruit bowl away from her

"You have five hundred dollars" Kikyou said looking at her cousin that was chocking on her own spit

"Five hundred dollars, five hundred dollars" Kagome said looking at Kikyou then she stood up and got every angry "If he thinks that he can buy me with his money he is in for a rude awaking" she said reaching for the phone, then stopped and looked at Kikyou "What's Inuyasha number"

"Inuyasha isn't going to help you Kagome that your problem" Kikyou began to go on but was stopped by Kagome

"Inuyasha's number is Sesshomaru's number as well you idiot" Kagome said looking at her like she had air for drains

"I think the whole deal with Stupid Cupid is that you were bought so you can't get mad" Kikyou said getting up and reaching for the salad bowl to place at the diner table ignoring her cousin's statement

'I can get mad if I want to' Kagome thought as she reached for the silver wear to set up the diner table "Where does the money go to anyway?" Kagome said setting up the table

"It goes to a local charity" Kikyou said looking at the fried fish they were going to have for dinner

"Souta dinner time" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up to her son

"Everything smells good mom" Kagome said taking a seat

"I'm so glad you are your old self again dear" Mr. Higurashi said smiling at her daughter

* * *

"Sesshomaru you think Kagome will ignore you throw out the whole dance and dance with other boys other than you" Inuyasha said smiling to Sesshomaru cross the table

"You both have date's" Mr. Taisho said not surprised for they were his sons, his own flesh and blood.

"I'll be taking Kikyou and Sesshomaru had to pay for a date" Inuyasha said smiling at Sesshomaru

"She has to be attractive if you have your eyes set on her Sesshomaru" Mr. Taisho said to his son

"How much did you pay for this Kagome" Mrs. Taisho asked looked at he husband that was smiling at a memory he only knew

"It's was only five hundred" Sesshomaru looking at his father who had that look on is face when he thought of his first wife

"Five hundred" Mrs. Taisho yelled looking at Sesshomaru then at her husband

"Five hundred… that's not that much if you really like the girl son, I remember when I bet for you mother she was so mad at me she didn't want to give me the time day but she gave me one change and I danced her of her feet" Mr. Taisho smiled of the memory, Sesshomaru never heard his father talk about his mother that way.

"Not much, he should have saved his money" Mrs. Taisho said looking at her step son

"Mom…" Inuyasha began but was stopped my his mother

"Mom… nothing stay out of it its none of you business" Mrs. Taisho said then she was surprised because what her husband said to her

"It's none of you're business who Sesshomaru dates or how he spends his money on he is a grown man now he can do as he wishes as long as if it doesn't' but him or us in danger" Mr. Taisho said standing up off his chair and walk out of the dinning room. Sesshomaru followed is father example and left the dinning room as well leaving Inuyasha to his doom; Mrs. Taisho said nothing just stared at her china plate.

"Mom, where's Rin" Inuyasha said looking around the dinning room as if Rin would pop out of a corner to announce herself

"She said she didn't fell like dinning with us tonight" Mrs. Taisho said sipping on her tea

"She isn't sick is she?" Inuyasha said a little worried

"She's a little under the weather, but she'll be fine" Mrs. Taisho said as if Rin got sick every day

"I'll go check on her" Inuyasha said getting up from his seat and walked out of the dinning room

* * *

Inuyasha didn't get as far as Rin door because he heard Sesshomaru talking to Rin, he stay close to the door to listen in on them.

"Aphrodite how are you feeling" Sesshomaru said to Rin, Rin giggled and sat back on her bed

"Feeling a little better aunty Taisho said that I couldn't go to school today" she said then stopped and said "Wait tomorrows Saturday" she began to giggle again

"Yea tomorrow is Saturday, maybe you could go out with you friends tomorrow if you feel better that is" Sesshomaru said looking at Rin then at the door "But maybe you can ask a boy out" Sesshomaru winked at Rin as Inuyasha pushed the door open and yelled

"Over my dead body she's to young to be going out with boys" Rin began to laugh

"You to were pulling my leg" Inuyasha said a little embarrass

"Yup and you fell right for it" Rin said tapping her left side of the bed so Inuyasha could sit down

"Hope you feeling better Rin" Inuyasha said looking at her 'she's a little pale' he thought he put his hand on her forehead 'no fever that's a good thing' Inuyasha smiled when he saw that she was wearing the locket he gave her "Where's Kilala" he said as he looked for the cat

"She's sleeping of the fever" Rin said looking at Kilala that was sleeping by her feet

"Yea right she's just lazy" Inuyasha said looking at Kilala who looked up and him and hissed, Rin giggled again as she patted her lap, Kilala walked up to Rin lazily as she curled up on her owners lap and began to purr herself to sleep.

"Well good night Rin I'll see you tomorrow before I go" Sesshomaru said kissing is cousin on the forehead before he let himself out of her room; Inuyasha doing the same followed Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru, you want to share a car tomorrow" Inuyasha said walking beside him

"No, I think Kagome and I need some alone time" Sesshomaru said as he walked into his room

"Okay just asking" Inuyasha said as he walked to his own room.

* * *

"_You silly girl" the girl that looked like Kagome walked up to her "he hasn't change he is still the same silly boy that broke your heart" the real Kagome just looked at her _

"_Why do you look like me" Kagome asked sitting down taking in the words that her looked a like said to her_

"_Because I am you" the fake Kagome said sitting by her looking a head to the quarter moon that was smiling before them. Kagome saw that they were sitting on the edge of a cliff looking at the city she called home, 'so beautiful' she thought as she smiled, the lights of the city at night was magical up here it looked like they were dancing in the darkness of the night sky._

"_It is beautiful" the fake Kagome said_

"_How you know?" Kagome said looking at her kind of twin_

"_Because I am you, I think the same act the same it just I'm the inner you here to guild you" the inner Kagome said looking scared for the first time "I just fear that you will loose both are souls" she smiled then shacking her head "It's so funny but when we where younger you and I would play the day away, your mom thought you were just talking to yourself but your were talking to me, we would talk ourselves silly" she looked at Kagome as she lifted her hand, Kagome placed hers on extended hand and smiled_

"_I'm scared you know" Kagome said above a whisper she felt like crying_

"_I feel the same way but you control your fate, if you love him, as we both of us know that you do" Inner Kagome turned away and looked at the city lights as she continued "you won't need me anymore…" Kagome tried to stop her from continuing "No, I'll still be here but with true love I'll be just memory" inner Kagome began to disappear._

"_True love…" Kagome said looking out to the place she called home as she too began to fade feeling complete for the first time._

* * *

"Kagome you have to wake up" Kikyou said yelling in front of Kagome's bedroom door, hearing noise in side the room Kikyou knew that Kagome was up and getting ready, the door flew open

"What…" Kagome said in a sleepy voice

"We have to go shopping" Kikyou said smiling at her cousin whose face turned from sleepy to wide awake

"Mine favorite word, when do we go" Kagome said turning around looking for something to ware

"After breakfast" Kikyou said walking away toward the kitchen

"Okay" Kagome yelled down to Kikyou as she began to get dress for the mall her favorite place to shop

An hour later…

"Okay Kagome, we have to look for something white to wear all the girls are going to do its tradition" Kikyou said looking at Kagome who looked like she was in gaga land "Kagome did you hear me" Kikyou said waving her hand in front of Kagome face, Kagome smacked Kikyou hand away and smiled

"I'm in heaven" Kagome said walking up to the elevator

"Kagome did you hear me" Kikyou shouted up at her

"Yes, wear white, tradition got it, meet you here in two hours" Kagome shouted down to Kikyou, Kikyou only nodded and went of to do her own shopping. Kagome not caring what was the name of the store she walked in and out of them with out a care, until she saw her dress, it was hanging in the front window white lights shining up to it as if the dress was calling to her the only thing that was messing to make it seem like fate was the halleluiah music begin played in the back round. She walked into the store to make her purchase.

"Now for shoes" she said walking out of the store.

Two Hours Later…

"Kagome you done with your shopping" Kikyou said holding three bags in her hands

"Yeah…" Kagome said walking up holding three bags as well

"Well I'll have to call Inuyasha to see what time he will pick me up, do you know what time Sesshomaru is going to pick you up" Kikyou said walking outside of the mall to her aunts car.

"Hmm. It most of slipped my mind, I have no idea what time is going to pick me up" Kagome said a little embarrassed

"I'll call and ask Inuyasha" Kikyou said as she sat in the passengers seat and looked at Kagome start the car "you nervous" Kikyou said with a little smile

"I would be crazy if I wasn't" Kagome said as they drove off.

* * *

"Sesshomaru what time are you going to pick up Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru from the doorway

"I didn't think about it" Sesshomaru said looking a little lost

"Hmm. Are you okay Sesshomaru, you're not ill" Inuyasha said with a worried voice

"No I'm fine I just a little nervous… forget is said that" Sesshomaru said getting up to put on his tie

"Um okay, well I think you should call Kagome" Inuyasha said as he walked away

"Call her" Sesshomaru said looking at the phone, he walked up to the phone and began to deal, he knew her number by heart he tried calling her so many time this past month it was a weird feeling that he was going to talk to her.

"Hello, Higurashi residence" a voice he knew so well said

"Kagome…" He said feeling is heart pounding on his chest

"Sess…"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay we all know that shopping is a heavenly thing to do. Right girls!

**P.S.** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	12. Hearts United

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Twelve

Hearts United

* * *

"Hello, Higurashi residence" a voice he knew so well said

"Kagome…" He said feeling is heart pounding on his chest

"Sess…"

"Yes its me, I just called to tell you I'll be by your house by seven" he said waiting for her response when he didn't get one he got a little worried "Kagome…" he said a little alarmed because she didn't say anything.

"Yes…" she got a hold of herself and continued "yeah I'll be ready" she said finally

"Okay until then, then" he said a little bit cheerful she thought

Kagome was just standing there looking at the phone "did that just happened" she said a little out of breath. She looked at the clock and ran to her room she only had two hours to get ready what a girl to do.

* * *

"Kikyou" Souta shouted once he opened the door and saw Inuyasha standing there wearing all black making is silver/white hair stand out. Kikyou came down the stairs wearing a white dress that had a baby blue water Lilly in the bottom it was a simple dress which made her look gorgeous. She had her hair up in a ponytail something she never done really showing off her shoulders.

"You looked lovely Kikyou" Inuyasha said looking at her as if she had fallen from the heavens.

"You look great too Inu darling the girls won't mine dancing with you tonight" she said smiling at him

"Girls" Inuyasha said looking at Kikyou confused

"You'll see once we get to the dance" she said stepping out side to his car.

"I don't like the sound of that" Inuyasha said walking to his doom

* * *

She was looking at the clock and was getting nervous it was the second time she had to redo her make up; she didn't want to look desperate so she had to redo it and it was fifteen minutes until he got here. She heard the door bell ring 'his early' she thought and smiled.

"Kagome" Souta shouted from the door he looked Sesshomaru up and down "just because you're older than me doest mean I can't kick your ass" Souta said standing in front of Sesshomaru ready to show him he wasn't joking

Sesshomaru looked down and him and knew he was serious, he smiled and looked at Kagome who was coming down the stairs and said "Gotcha, I hurt her I die, note taken" he said stepping up to Kagome who looked lovely in her white dress; she had her hair down in curls really shaping her face 'what a lovely face' he thought "You look great" Sesshomaru said a little out of breath he afford her, her corsage a lovely pick flower that match the locket he hoped to give her tonight.

"Thanks…" Kagome looked at the flower she seen it before but couldn't remember where.

"Ready to go" he afford her is harm to walk her to his car

"Yes" she hocked her harm in his, felling that this night was going to be like a dream hoping she would never wake up from

* * *

The whole ride there was quite peaceful she glanced his way thinking he didn't notice. 'Don't you dare giggle, Kagome' she thought when she looked away from him again, she was wearing a foolish grin on her face feeling her cheeks harm knowing that she was blushing.

"You're not mad" it was the first thing he was said sense they both got in the car, Kagome looked startled when she heard his voice, she shock her head and smiled at him a smile that could melt ice in cold winter

"No" she said looking out side her window seeing trees pass by it seemed that the dance was held in a cabin up in the mountain every year.

"May I ask why?" Sesshomaru really wanted to know what she was thinking maybe she was planning to make a fool of him to get even and that why she was all smiled and grins.

"I don't know I feel like starting over" she said looking at him; he kept his eyes on the road but felt hopeful that she meant starting over with him.

"That's the place" Sesshomaru said parking his car and walked to Kagome's door to open it for her, she stepped out and looked at a the cabin then thought of a cabin she imagined old broken down cabin but this place wasn't old at all it seemed that it was kept in shape.

"This cabin was my mother idea" Sesshomaru said with pride in his voice

"Really" Kagome said looking at the cabin

"What my father tells me is that he asked her to marry him up here" He regretted the words coming out of his mouth he wish he could take them back because of the looked of shock Kagome was now giving him.

"How romantic, so this place was just built to have parties" she said looking at the big cabin.

"Yeah wait until you look inside" he said as he affords his arm again, she smiled up as they began to walk to the charming cabin

* * *

"Kagura… you look… why waste words when there are none to explain your beauty"

"Naraku don't you have a date to have you occupied" Kagura said looking around the room everyone was having a good time except her, her date was dancing with his girlfriend she had paid that guy double what he paid for her 'that loser, thinking he could play me, no matter' she thought as she looked around for the person she was looking for.

"Lost in thought I see, don't think Sesshomaru wants to save a dance for you when he has that divine creature a see on his arm" he said laughing as he saw her turn to see Sesshomaru and Kagome walk in.

"Red punch would looked even greater in her pretty white dress" she said to herself but Naraku heard her and graved her by the arm

"Why don't you just give it up and dance the night away with me, you know how I feel about you" he said trying to pull her closer to him but she pulled away "fine waist your time with foolish hopes" he said walking away

"Never… Sesshomaru belongs to me alone" she always got what she wanted and the one thing she wanted now was Sesshomaru "you wait and see" Kagura said walking down the stairs making plans on how she was going to get rid off a sorted little pest.

* * *

"Kikyou when do I get to dance with you" Inuyasha said stepping up to her graving a drink from drink station.

"We will have the last dance, but until then you are to give those two girls the dance they paid for" Kikyou said waving at the two girls, Inuyasha turn to the two girls, he wished he was dead, the girl that was wearing a white dress with a yellow ribbon rapped around her waist she stepped on his right foot for the past fifteen minutes. At least the other girl didn't step on him but she would giggle so loud it made other people look at them it was torture.

"It's going to feel like forever" he said looking at her and smiled and kissed the tip of her nose making her blush as she sent him away to his doom.

"Kikyou why aren't you dancing with Inuyasha"

"Dancing" Kikyou said point him out in the crowed "Sango, where's Miroku to grab that fine butt of yours" Kikyou said looking at Sango, she looked so nice wearing something other than black it looked nice on her it made her look angel like and not like the punk devil she was.

"His getting me something to eat, but I think that Stacy girl is out to steal him from me" Sango said looking at Miroku who was trying to get to her.

"Miroku is no fool I'm sure he will stay away from her" Kikyou said smiling at her and waved at Miroku.

"Your snack my charming lady" Miroku said handing her plate and placed his arm around her waist. She said nothing just looked up at his silly grin and feed him a chess cracker.

"Finally she's here" Kikyou said pointing at Kagome who walked in with the silliest smile on her face

"She looks happy" Sango said looking at Kagome then at Sesshomaru who it looked to her he was wearing the same stupid grin that Kagome had.

"Hope it last this time" Kikyou said waving at Kagome and everyone nodded.

* * *

"Kagome" she turned to see Ayame walking over to her with Koga not far behind

"Ayame you look nice" Kagome said hugging her then smiled up at Koga how looked mad and ready to run Ayame over "Koga, keeping Ayame safe I hope" she laughed when she saw the look of horror on his face

"When I saw her the first thing I wanted to do was hit her and lock her up until she put some dissent cloths on" Koga said trying to place his jacket on her, but all Ayame just push it off her shoulders and smiled at Kagome for the first time ignoring Koga

"What do you think of the decoration aren't they pretty" Ayame said looking at the place, Kagome looked at the pretty white, red and pink roses that were place on the tables up on the balcony then at the white and red paper hearts chained on the stair handles. It looked magical it was simple but it was nice the candles added a nice hit of romance to the place and the dance floor was big and she was ready to dance, she looked over to Sesshomaru how was looking at her

"Sorry Ayame but it seems the dancer floor is calling to us" Sesshomaru said taking Kagome hand and walked off to the dance floor hearing Koga yelled at Ayame to put the damn jacket on.

* * *

They walked to the dance floor hand in hand when they got to the middle of the floor a slow song began to play, shocking them both Kagome turned to see Hojo standing by the DJ waving at her then took hold of the microphone and yelled "Ayame but the damn jacket on" followed by Koga yelling

"Finally, listen to your brother" Kagome began to laugh as she felt herself being pulled into Sesshomaru's harms she looked up to see him smiling down on her

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight" he said placing in forehead on hers

"No" she whispered and looked at him 'he looked great in all black, (sigh) he would look great wearing anything' she thought

"Well you do" he said into her ear she felt so alive in his arms; she hasn't felt this happy for a long time.

"Sess can I ask you something" Kagome said moving back to look at his face

"Anything" he said looking at her like she might run and leaving him there standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Why" she said looking down to her feet.

"Why what" he said lifting her chin up so she would look at him strait in the eyes.

"Why me" she said not looking away really wanting to see what he had to say.

"Because some how we are drawn together, fate as brought you to me and I'm not going to let you go" he said pulling her closer to him, she closed her eyes and just listen to his heart beat, hoping what she heard wasn't a dream.

* * *

Kagura was getting a little annoyed it seemed that everyone was out to get her because for the past two hours she wasn't able to get to Sesshomaru, it looked like he was having a ball dancing with Kagome 'damn him and that stupid slut' Kagura thought she looked to fine Naraku maybe he can help her his done it before 'those fools they think that Naraku was behind the whole bet' she smiled at the memory 'he would do anything for me, it true that he loves me, I had always known it that's why it was so easy to use him like the dog he is and I will use him again, but maybe not for the past month it seem that Naraku was grown a heart that fool' she thought when she saw him dancing with some girl.

"Sister why aren't you dancing"

"Leave me alone Kanna" Kagura said stepping away from her older sister 'what a saint' she thought, that's when she saw Sesshomaru and Kagome walk outside, she followed now was her chance.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Kagura you evil, evil girl.

**P.S.** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	13. Lovers Point

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Thirteen

Lovers Point

* * *

She was getting tried of being seen as a fool.

'No more games… you will be mine Sesshomaru… my darling…' she began to follow them as they turned the building.

"Kagura" she heard from behind, she was also getting tried of him getting in her way.

_(Flash back)_

"_Naraku, I don't like you I'm in love with Sesshomaru" she said stepping away from Naraku._

"_He doesn't even know you're alive, Kagura…" he said reaching for her hand she pulled away, she hated his touch._

"_Don't touch me Naraku just get use to the idea… I will never be yours" she said walking away "If you're not going to help me I'll fine someone who will"_

"_Wait… I'll help… what's the plan"_

_(End of Flash back)_

"What do you want?" she said with discuss in her voice how she despised him

"You still fear me…" he said stepping from behind her knowing that for some reason she still did fear him and because of it, it gave him some type of power.

"Me, fear you… your nothing but a stupid fool" She said feeling scared but them felt like she had the upper hand for the first time

"Yes, a fool who thought was 'deeply in love with you'." He said stepping up to her

"Has your new heart shown you the way" she said trying to hold back a smirk

"Oh it had done more than that, it seems my dearest that I now have something you don't" he said making her back hit the wall; he placed his hands behind her head. Passer by thought nothing of it because they just saw two lovers in the shadow of the night.

"And what is that" she said looking at him straight into his eyes

"A soul" he said into her ear making her flinch then pushed him away irritated

"You have no soul your soul is the same as mine, black" she said turning to look at him standing there as he began to laugh

"We are two different people 'my dearest' Kagura, I unlike you know when to walk away" he said turning and began to follow where Sesshomaru and Kagome had walked off to.

"I will not give up my quest, he will be mine"

* * *

"Ayame, don't you look lovely" Kikyou said looking Ayame up and down, she looked nice in her sexy dress that was what anyone would call it since it really did show off her assets.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself where is that boyfriend of yours…" Ayame said looking around for Inuyasha who was dancing with a girl 'That looks like Stacy…' she thought as she turn do see Kikyou smiling like a little love fool

"His dancing, but I'll be joining him on the dance floor soon" Kikyou said smiling at Ayame who was ignoring Koga for the past twenty minutes were he just stood next to her. "Koga… Having fun" she tried not to laugh as he saw the pain and torture when he glanced at Ayame.

"I'll be fine once I get away from her" he said looking at Ayame then saw the jacket was missing "Ayame… where's my jacket?" he said looking down at her, he was really getting tried of sending death treats to every guy who kept on looking at his girl 'my girl' he thought 'why me' he thought when he saw her smile up at him and act like he didn't even ask her a question

"You said something…" Ayame said staring up at his blue eyes, forgetting the jacket he bent down do whisper in her ear

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful in that dress" Ayame surprised that he would ever say that to her she began to blush and shake her head she was speechless, she got the dress because it called out to her it screamed 'Koga would kill for this dress buy it buy it' smiling at herself knowing that all it took for the man she love to fall at her feet was a little white dress.

"Ayame…" they both turned to see Sango walk over to them smiling as Miroku placed his hand on her waist.

"Hi guys hope you're having fun" Ayame said looking at Sango who had the pretty dress as a simple kimono with black trim and it hugged her figure so well at didn't even pass her knee no wonder Miroku was always by her side.

"Oh yes we haven't stop dancing until now" Sango said looking at Koga who never took his eyes of Ayame 'she finally hocked him' she thought as she saw her friend place his hand around the feisty redhead waist.

"I think I'll go save my beloved now" Kikyou said walking away from the group

"Finally poor Inuyasha I fear for his feet" Miroku said trying not laugh

"Where's Kagome" Sango said looking for her for the first time that night

"She's with Taisho" Koga said still looking at Ayame

"I think they might have gone to Lovers Point" Ayame said looking at Koga

"And you're not going there Ayame" Hojo said from behind her

"I'm my own person Hojo, I can do what ever I want" Ayame said poking her brother

"Koga if I even see you a feet away from this building I will make you wish you were never born" Hojo said looking at Koga who looked a pale lighter and nodded

"Don't you tell him what he should or shouldn't do" Ayame said poking her brother with each word

"Ayame lets dance…" Koga said pulling her way so she wouldn't make a bigger scene

"And fine that damn jacket" Hojo yelled after them. "I don't know how dad let her out the house wearing that damn dress it to low cut" Hojo said turning away and joining his own date

"Lovers Point" Sango said looking at Miroku who was now half dragging her to the dance floor.

* * *

They walked outside for a breath of fresh air, the dance was coming to a close and it was amazing how everything was so perfect. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru who seemed lost in his own world a world maybe she was now apart of.

"_You control our fate"_

'Why ours' she thought as she felt his arms rap around her shoulders

"A penny for your thoughts" he said holding her close 'how I wish not to let you go' he thought as he looked out to the meadow. She said nothing and looked out to the beauty of nature.

"I was just thinking how pretty this place is" Kagome said looking out towards the city lights, the very same ones she had dreamed about.

"The scenery sure is something" Kagome turn to see that he wasn't looking at the view but at her and smiled

"I had fun; I don't think I'll ever forget this night" Sesshomaru put his arms around her feeling for the first time complete, he never in all his dreams thinking of finding his soul mate.

"Do you know what this spot is called" Sesshomaru asked after a while feeling Kagome shake her head in response "Its called lovers point" Kagome looked up and smiled

"Is that the reason your father proposed to your mother here" Sesshomaru nodded and smiled "But why is it called lovers point?"

* * *

All six of them sat around the table finally seeing people walking out and leaving the dance

"Another dance will go down in Shikon High history" Ayame said looking at Koga who looked ready to go to bed

"This dance was great Ayame you did a great job" Sango said smiling at her, 'she looks so happy now' she thought knowing that she was happy because she had Koga all to herself now

"Thanks, but I wasn't the only one that planed it" Ayame said looking to where her brother and Yura we're talking.

"I don't think Sesshomaru and Kagome have come back yet" Kikyou said looking at Inuyasha robbing his feet "what is so special about lovers point?" she said looking around the table; everyone stayed quite not really knowing how to answer her question. She looked around at their faces they were all blushing "well?" she said feeling like she was the only one not knowing

"It's an old love story" Miroku said looking at Sango who only looked away and stared at Kikyou

"The story is more like a myth" Sango said looking shy about the story

"That's just a story to scary little children with" Inuyasha said putting back his shoes

"Scare children" Kikyou said looking at Inuyasha like he was crazy "love stories aren't meant to be scary" she said looking again around the table

"It's meant to scary little boys" Koga said now wide awake because of the interested conversation they were now having

"Yup, I was told that story because little boys got hurt so many time up here all by themselves… it like the cuddy bug in elementary" Hojo said walking up to the group and taking a seat by Miroku and Inuyasha "put your shoe back on" Hojo said coving his nose.

"Shut up…" Inuyasha said looking at Hojo ready to kill him

"Yup my father told me that boys that came up here would get there souls taken away" Koga said looking at Ayame "and I can see he was right" Ayame laughed

"My mother told me that I will fine my true love up here waiting for me" Ayame said looking at Koga

"Okay, but now that we are older and some of us wiser" Sango said looking and Inuyasha who only glared at her "It's a beautiful love story" everyone nodded to what she said but Kikyou still looked around the room and was ready to scream

"Tell me the story already" Kikyou said trying to hold back her anger

"Okay jeez" Inuyasha said looking at her like she was a crazy school girl, Kikyou looked at him and smiled and he forgot what he was thinking.

"Okay the story is about this girl that was about our age" Sango said looking at all the girls

"It is said that she meet her beloved there at lovers point" Ayame said feeling the romance "People believe she was sitting at the edge of the cliff looking at the meadows below, where he saw her"

"He was a traveler just passing by" Hojo said looking outside the window "He was know as a drifter, they would live from town to town never really settling down"

"He meet her in the moonlight skies where the stars dance for lovers eyes" Sango said looking also outside the window "like it is now" she smiled "He walked up and sat by not saying anything fearing that she would disappear in the darkness of the night"

"They stayed there until sunrise" Ayame said feeling her throat harden

"The girl spoke to him when she felt him get up" Koga said looking at Inuyasha who looked like he was ready to leave and forget about the story

"What did she say" Kikyou said looking at Ayame and Sango's faces they looked like they were about to burst into tears

"The girl held out her hand and smiled at the guy" Hojo said resting his chin on his left hand "And asked him one question"

"Well what was it" Kikyou said looking really into the story

"She asked "Is it as magical as it feels" making the guy look into her eyes realizing that the girl was blind" Hojo said looking at his sister who whipped a tear away

"How sad" Kikyou said reaching for Inuyasha hand

"I know" the other two girls said reaching for their boyfriend's hand

"What happened" Kikyou said looking at them all again

"The traveler told her 'yes… that the sunrise was like love you don't have see to know that it's there" Koga said looking at Ayame who smiled a back at him

"They live happily ever after right" Kikyou said looking at her friends faces hoping that the answer would show

"The guy was a drifter…" Inuyasha said looking at Kikyou like she was nuts

"He didn't stay" Kikyou said in disbelieve

"The story tells us that he couldn't… He asked her to wait for him" Hojo said looking again outside the window and looked at the starts dancing in the dark velvet skies

"The girl and the guy recited a poem as a pack, they sealed their love in the rays of the sun" Ayame said in a dreamy voice

"What does the poem say" Kikyou said really wanting to hear it.

"Come to me my darling, where lovers meet… where I lost my soul… Don't fear my darling for it is here where I will stay, don't fear my darling for I will be waiting here for you" Sango said looking at Miroku who didn't dare to look away.

"Where soul mates meet… Where our souls once more will bond… Where my lover's tears will heal my broken heart" Miroku said looking deep into Sango's eyes

"I cry because you leave… I cry because once more I will be lost without you… I cry because I see myself waiting for you once more" Ayame said resting her head on Koga's shoulders

"Where my life is just a memory… A memory of broken dream… Where I will wait for you my love… And hope your soul to keep" Koga said above Ayame's head looking down at her.

"When you come for me my darling… I'll have my soul for you… But just come to me my darling for I can't bear to lose you" Sango and Ayame said at the same time looking at Kikyou who had tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful" Kikyou said looking outside to the dancing stars "why weren't they together"

"The time of their meeting was when the war was starting, he died in battle is what people believed" Koga said looking at Kikyou then at Inuyasha who was now getting into the story

"Others believe that the girl knew when her beloved died and that she would still wait out in the moonlight when the starts danced for only lovers eyes" Hojo said looking down at his hands

"She still waited for him even thou she knew he was dead" Kikyou said wiping her tears away.

"Yup… the day she died, the last words she said where "Come to me my darling, where lovers meet and our souls once more will link" she died of old age people to this day say that her beloved was her protector even after death" Ayame said sitting back leaning on Koga.

"Lovers point to this day is where lovers meet and soul mates link…" Inuyasha paused before he continued "My dad had proposed to Sesshomaru's mother at the same spot" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in holding hands.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** if you have read this chapter before I changed something's.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	14. Change in the wind

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Fourteen

Change in the Wind

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in holding hands feeling so much joy in their heart and some how in there souls.

'This can't be possible' she thought when she looked to the man who was holding her hand. She couldn't stop from smiling even if she tried this night was so special to her she felt like she had one before but the ending wasn't as she hoped, but now it was going to be much different there was a second change some how she knew what this night was going to change her life.

"Well now that the best Stupid Cupid in the history of Shikon High as ended it is time to take our leave" Hojo said standing, he walked over to Kagome and smiled "you look lovely like always I'll see you around" he turned to the group and smiled "Ayame you go on home I'll stay here with Yura and help clean up" he said walking off to the janitors closet

"Okay bro" Ayame said smiling

"I don't want to go home just yet how about we go out to eat" Inuyasha said looking around as is stomach rumbled

"Food sounds like a good idea" Koga said looking at Ayame who only nodded 'when she's quite it sure scares me' he thought but still smiled at her anyway

"I don't know I have to take Sango home its getting late" Miroku said looking kind of sad thinking of ever leaving Sango's side, she only shock her head and smiled

"I'll call my dad and see what I can do" she said smiling at him knowing that somehow he was happy to knew that they at lest have a few more minutes together.

"How about you guys" Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru and Kagome

"We'll have to pass" Sesshomaru said looking at everyone "Come I want to show you something" he said looking at Kagome

"Talk to you later" Kagome said following Sesshomaru, everyone just stared at them

"Something is weird between them" Ayame said looking to where Sesshomaru and Kagome walked off to

"Does Kagome know?" Sango said looking at Kikyou

"What does she have to know?" Kikyou said looking at the group

"Never mind it's nothing" Sango said with a nervous smile, Kikyou just stared but then thought nothing of it and moved closer to Inuyasha

"Lets go eat, I know a good taco place" Inuyasha said as everyone began to walk to their cars.

* * *

"Let me out" Kagura began to scream

_(Flash back)_

"_We are two different people 'my dearest' Kagura, I unlike you know when to walk away" he said turning and began to follow where Sesshomaru and Kagome had walked off to._

"_I will not give up my quest, he will be mine" she said also fallowing Naraku not knowing that he was waiting for her around the corner._

"_What did I tell you 'my dearest Kagura' you seriously need to know when to walk away" he said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as he carried her off._

"_But me down you idiot" she scream hitting him on his back but he didn't flinch, her hits were only love taps._

"_If you not going to stay away I fear this is the only way to keep you way from him" he said setting her down and pushing down and closing the door" he began to laugh as she began hitting the door "now, now missy don't you brake a nail no one can hear you because of the loud music so now sit and wait until the cleaning crew come to save the day" he said she heard his footsteps become small, she tried opening the door but he clocked it_

'_He was leaving her' she thought she panicked and began to hit the door harder she was so tried of screaming and hit that stupid door she sat and waited "I'll get my hands on you Naraku"_

_(End of Flash back) _

"Lets me out" she screamed again from the janitor closet not hearing the music, people could hear her now she saw the door open she stood and smiled because now she was free

"What are you doing in here Kagura?"

"I was locked in here you idiot, what does it look like" she said looking at Hojo who looked like he wanted to laugh looking at her dress her once white dress was now all dirty from the dust She stood there 'you'll pay Naraku' she said looking at him

"Here…" he said handing her, her purse

"That idiot is going to pay" she said walking away not even saying a simple thank you

"You're welcome" Hojo shouted at her who only gave a scream as her gratitude

* * *

They're now driving to a place she didn't even know 'I need to get out more' she thought as she saw tree after tree pass by. She looked out to the stars and the moon how they seem to play a big part in her life, not really understanding anything at this time.

"We're almost there" he said not looking at her 'I have to show her this place' he thought not wanting to look at her for he was afraid to scare her.

"Where are we going?" she said looking at him nervous 'something isn't right' she thought, she felt him pull away from her once they got in the car. Something big was eating at him she knew it, but didn't know what it was.

"I don't know if you understand why lover's point is so important" he said still looking ahead

"Meaning" she said a little confused. The story he had told her was a sad one, if it had a meaning it was lost to her and why that would change things. Why had he distant himself?

"The girl was special. Like you are special" he didn't saw anything after that he stayed quite and didn't look her way.

"Sesshomaru Taisho if you're insulting me…" she didn't know if she said that out loud or not but it was enough to make her start thinking. They finally came to a stop, it seemed that they just came back to were they were because she could see the cabin were the dance was held at. "I think that you should see this" Sesshomaru stepped out of his car and began to walk to her door, he smiled at her to show that it wasn't bad so she relaxed as he walked to open the door and opened it and she began to step out and for the first time she looked at a very old log cabin, it looked more enchanted than the last time she was with her grandfather.

"What are we doing here?" she said looking at him with confused look on her face that was now a tad red around the cheeks because of the cold air, closing her coat around her body trying to keep out as much cold air as possible.

"Like I said in the car…" he looked at her feeling something so beep he didn't' know that could happen to him "Kagome, do you feel like life has bought us together he said, then smiled at her remembering the first time he was her walking into class like she was the goddess she was then show how much fire she had in her telling him off like the never in his life did he ever meet some one like her.

"Sesshomaru…" she said looking concern he was looking at her the strangest way she was thinking he lost his mind out here in the cold.

"I'm sorry did you say something" he said smiling down at her

"As a matter of fact I did, I said like destiny but like a guy you weren't listening" she said trying not to smile and poked his chest on her last statement.

"Come I really think you should see this" he said ignoring her last statement and began to walk up to the old log cabin. When they got to the front door he sighed and pushed it open "ladies first" she wanted to laugh but when she was the one room she felt like this wasn't the time to laugh for something didn't feel right.

* * *

"Inuyasha you just can't expect her to pay for your meal" Miroku said as he sat next to Sango who only began to laugh at the looked of hatred Inuyasha was sending Miroku

"She knows I'll pay her back" Inuyasha said smiling down at his girlfriend who only shock her head, that's when everyone else began to laugh

"That's Inuyasha for ya, a spoiled rich kid with no money to show for it" Koga said catching a hot souse bottle Inuyasha threw his way "Now remember what the owner said if you break one more bottle you're not allowed in here for the rest of your life" he said smiling, Inuyasha just waved at the owner who began waving a spoon his way

"She's lucky her tacos are the best" he said reaching for a taco ignoring the owner still waving her spoon

"I don't know if you didn't notice or not but didn't Kagome look different to you guys" Ayame said after she took a drink from her soda, everyone stopped and looked at her like she gone and said the stupidest thing at the wrong time. She didn't thing anything of it sense it was the same look they always give to her it was perfectly normal.

"Well now that Ayame said it I think she's right" Sango said looking at everyone

"Ayame right that's just silly" Koga said looking at Ayame who just glared at him

"And why would it be silly, I do have better grades than you" Ayame said poking him with each word she said

"Anyway I don't know if you guys know this but I was writing a report for Lit last week on lover's point and I found a picture of the girl" Sango said looking at Kikyou who only looked at Inuyasha not caring what was being said at the moment

"You do your homework" Ayame said looking at Sango confused

"Yes I do my homework" Sango responded in an angry tone and continues "anyways I have the picture with me" she said reaching for her bag and began to look in it "I know its here some where" she said still looking, taking out her make up and hair pin and what looked like a bottle of… "It's not mine, little brothers" she said as she threw a pink bottle away.

"Maybe you…" Miroku began to say but was interrupted my Sango pulling out a copy of the picture "never mind" he said with a sigh

"See I knew it was weird" she said passing the picture to Ayame who looked at it in shock

"That can't…" Ayame began to say but was cut off by Koga

"Now that's what a girl suppose to look like" he said smiling down at Ayame who then gave him a good punch on his arm "what was that for" he said a little confused

"Let me see" Kikyou said hearing Koga complain, he passed the copy to her and she just looked at it not knowing what to say but Inuyasha's words where perfect for the shocked she was now feeling

"Oh my god"

* * *

"Where did they go, you toad" Kagura said lifting him up from his neck, he looked at her in the eyes shacking from fear

"I-I-D-Don't know" he said between sobs

"You don't know or you won't tell me" she said setting him down but not letting go his neck.

"I don't know I'm telling you the truth I haven't heard from him in hours" he said trying to pull away from her. She pulled him forward making his next burn from the pain.

"Don't play with me Jaken" she said between clench teeth then began to smile scaring him even more. She let go of his neck and patting his right shoulder "now, my dearest, friend we are friends" she said as she continued to smile at him "don't you understand that I feel Sesshomaru is in great danger, now Jaken I know you don't want your great Sesshomaru Taisho to get hurt" she said faking a worried look his way.

"My great Sesshomaru in danger" he said with his eyes wide open not blinking once, he was still looking at her and she was getting tired of him not saying anything

"Where is he?" she half shouted to him

"Fine, fine I'll tell you" he looked down giving up.

* * *

They could her Kagome's mother from outside pacing on the living room floor it was now late and everyone was now worried not understanding why Kagome wasn't home or why Sesshomaru haven't called for any reason

"I don't understand Kagome isn't like this" Kikyou said looking around the group it was Sunday and no sign of Kagome or Sesshomaru and both parents were worried out of there mind or only Kagome's mom was; it looked like it because Mrs. Taisho just sat on her butt talking about how she should be in church and not worry about teenage problems

"I'm sure there fine" Ayame said trying to sound cheerful but nothing cheerful came out, everyone just looked around not really knowing what to say

"I'll drive around and look" Koga said looking at Kikyou

"Look for what a body" Inuyasha said looking sour

"Inuyasha don't say that" Kikyou said looking at Inuyasha who only looked away they didn't say anything just began to hear Mrs. Higurashi speak

"Kagome wouldn't do this to me" Mrs. Higurashi said walking back and forth in her living room looking at her grandfather clock

"I understand Mr. Higurashi I'm also a parent" Mr. Taisho said as he sat on the couch

"You're a father to a son not a daughter you know nothing of what I'm going through" she said almost yelling as she pointed at Mr. Taisho who's wife only sat there and looked at the scene playing in front of her like she didn't care 'she calls herself a mother' Mrs. Higurashi thought in discuss as she looked at the woman

"It's that sluts fault" Mrs. Taisho said not looking at either parent

"Do not insult my daughter Mrs. Taisho for you know nothing of you step son" Mrs. Higurashi said walking up to Mrs. Taisho, Mr. Taisho seeing Mrs. Higurashi walking up to his wife stood in front of her

"Now Mrs. Higurashi my wife didn't mean that; I am sure you she's overwhelm as you are" he said glaring at his wife who only looked away

"Now I'm sure that you're daughter and my son will call telling us what has happened I'm sure they got a flat tire" he said sitting back down, Mrs. Higurashi didn't say anything just waited.

"I don't think Sesshomaru and Kagome got a flat tire" Inuyasha said not looking at anyone, Kikyou began to cry.

Hours passed…

'I'm getting a little tired, no not tired more like frustrated' she thought looking at the Taisho family.

'Four Hours has past and not a thing' Kikyou thought when she looked at the grandfather clock 'if her aunt thought that she was going to school she had something coming' she looked to her aunt who looked sick from worry

"Would you like some coffee Mrs. And Mr. Taisho" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at the two parents who shock their heads no. Mrs. Higurashi having nothing else to do sat back down and began to cry.

"Mrs. Higurashi, please don't cry it's a sign of weakness at a time like this" Mr. Taisho paused and patted his wife hand "we as parents most be strong and believe that our children are all right" he said smiling at Mrs. Higurashi. Not caring that this wasn't the time to place blame Mrs. Taisho stood and pointed at Mrs. Higurashi while yelling

"Our Sessy dearest would be safe at home if it wasn't for that slut you call daughter; and while I'm at it you should think twice on how you raise your children" finishing her speech Mrs. Higurashi walked over to Mrs. Taisho and slapped her across the face.

"Come, Mother it seems you are no longer welcomed, I'll take you home" Inuyasha said standing up and walking to his mother.

'Those were the first words he said to his mother sense he and I joined them' Kikyou thought

"I will call if I have any news" Mr. Taisho was also walking to his wife side looking at Mrs. Higurashi in shock. But then the phone ranged catching everyone by surprised. Mrs. Higurashi ran to the phone and answered the call hoping it was her little girl but it wasn't.

"Shikon Hospital" Mrs. Higurashi dropped the phone and she followed she had fainted Kikyou ran to her aunt

"Aunty" she screamed Mr. Taisho ran to the phone and answered

"Hello" he was quite just hear the lady on the other line talk and he began to write down the address on a note pad by the phone, he nodded "yes I know where that is on my way" he said as he hung up he looked to the room seeing Mrs. Higurashi crying and he said only one thing "There was a fire"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** Yup I also changed this chapter. Like it even more (smile)

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	15. A Mothers Fear

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Fifteen

A Mothers Fear

* * *

"We have to go to the hospital" Mrs. Taisho yelled panicking holding onto her son harms not wanting to let go for she feared she might follow Mrs. Higurashi's example. Inuyasha looked hurt more than worried he was holding something back that was making him gloomy and it hurt him to see his mother care so much for a son that wasn't hers.

"No, no darling I think its best you and our son go home and rest" Mr. Taisho said looking at his wife and son

"But, Taisho honey" his wife began but was cut off by her husbands words

"I said go home" he yelled at her showing her that it was best, then he continued and looked at his youngest son "take your mother home I'll call with news" Inuyasha nodded then turned to Kikyou

"I'll call you soon" Kikyou said to Inuyasha he only nodded and began to walk his mother out.

"Can I please go" Kikyou said looking at her aunt, who was now standing and was now trying to put on her coat.

"Sorry dear but you'll have to stay and take care of Souta" Mrs. Higurashi hugged her niece and add "I will call with news don't' you worry" Kikyou didn't moved just watched her aunt and her boyfriends father walked out and hoped for the best.

* * *

_Darkness was something she feared but standing outside her own body was something she wasn't expecting. She saw the cliff she now remembered. But something wasn't right something had happed it was hard to remember it was hard to see. The skies were now black with storm clouds forming the heavens where going to start crying and she had no where to go no where to stay, she began to walk hitting her foot on a rock bending over from pain she stopped and heard something, she wasn't alone. _

"_Who's there" she called out but there was no answer seeing a form just a few feet away she stop; it was a girl about her age walking down the path 'She'll help me' she thought looking at the girl she now had hope_

_Darkness was now around her and it began to scare her "Why can't I see" she tried to feel her way but felt nothing but air hitting her toes she began to fall forward expecting to hit the ground but she hit something and it wasn't the ground it was another body_

"_I'm so sorry" the girls said trying to move away_

"_It's alright no harm done" trying to get up but felling that her ankle was hurting 'great I'm lost, its raining and I think I broke my foot' she thought looking up at the clouds that looked angry sending rumbles as warnings_

"_I'm sorry your hurt here let me help you" the girl said trying to fine her way with her hands._

"_No don't you'll hurt yourself"_

"_What are we going to do" the girl said in a worried voice_

"_Someone will come I'm sure before it starts to rain"_

"_There is no one for miles" the girl said, she was badly hurt "What's your name" she asked wanting to keep her mind off her injury_

"_Kagome"_

"_Really my name is Kagome" the girl said she moving her hand up to touch her new friends hand "nice to meet you"_

"_Yeah but it would have been nice if both of us weren't hurt" Kagome said looking at the girl in front of her it was to dark to see but hearing that she had the same name it made her think 'was this a dream or she going crazy'_

"_I was running when I got hurt" the girls said touching her forehead "I was on my way home when I… fell, I think I passed out and didn't wake up but a few minutes ago but I can't see" she sounded scared_

"_I can't see either" Kagome said looking at the girl but maybe their seeing was different, robbing her foot she began to feel that it wasn't broken "look I think I can walk will have help each other" she said trying to stand_

"_Okay" the girl said with hope in her voice it was starting to drizzle it won't take long for the rain to start poring, supporting each others weight they began to walk._

* * *

"Please wake up" for the past few hours he just sat there holding her hand 'how could this happen' he thought looking at her white face, the nurse came to check on her a few minutes ago looking at him with strange shacking her head every time she looked at him.

_Flash back_

"_Sir, you're going to have to leave" the nurse that looked in her twenties said looking at him strangely, he only looked at her_

'_how is she going to let me stay' he thought not looking away from her, the nurse looked nervous he didn't' want to make it worse so he smiled_

"_Only family can stay with her" she said trying to convince herself that he couldn't stay even if he was the most angelic thing she ever did see_

"_But I am family" he said then wanted to kick himself for it knowing that she wouldn't believe him_

"_Newlyweds" she said still smiling, he was shocked but he didn't wait to correct her so he just nodded and looked back to his so called wife._

"_Stay all you want Sir" she said looking at him then walking away_

_End of Flash back_

That same nurse can to give him something to eat a few hours ago seeing that he wasn't going to leave his wife any time soon. But he didn't touch the food how could he eat at a time like this.

"Please wake up" he whispered he but his hand in his pocket felling the locket, he began to pull it out when the same nurse walked in she looked at his and smiled

"There's no harm in you putting that on her" she said walking to check on Kagome's charts, he stood up and began to put it on her when he heard a voice in the hall, he didn't want to leave her but he had to know what was going on outside.

* * *

"Please, I want information on my son" Mrs. Taisho yelled at the nurse

"Please sir, keep your voice down like I said there is no Sesshomaru Taisho singed in this hospital" the receptionist said looking nervous that Mrs. Taisho was going to jump over the counter and check himself.

"But this ladies daughter is here so must son most be close by" he said pointing at Mrs. Higurashi who seemed had lost her voice so she only cried "calm your nerves woman" Mr. Taisho said looking passed her and he began to run as he yelled "My son, your safe" pulling him in for a hug, Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time his father ever hugged him

"Where is my daughter" Mrs. Higurashi said between sobs

"She's in room 108" Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome's mother with so much pain "I'm sorry…" he began to say but was stopped by his fathers words.

"It wasn't your fault son" Mr. Taisho said looking at his son "come I'm sure you haven't' eaten I'll buy you diner" he said taking his son by the harm and began to walk to the cafeteria; Mrs. Higurashi was long gone in search for her daughter. They didn't walk far for Kagome's room was close by Sesshomaru didn't want to leave her for long but right now he had no chose, he sat down and watched his father he was looking for some good quality hospital food, he didn't take long he came with a turkey sandwich and what looked like coffee.

"What happened son?" his father asked him looking concerned as he handed his son the food "How bad is it" he said after his son didn't seem to hear him

"She's bad dad" he finally said looking into his father eyes "I fear for the worst if she doesn't wake up soon" he said looking away the fire was something he wanted to forget but knew he never would.

"How could this happened" his father said hitting the table making people look their way, Sesshomaru looked up and saw his fathers face he was hurting for some reason and he didn't know why

"It was Kagura" Sesshomaru said after was seem to be a century of silence "She started the fire" he said looking away "but I don't know how she knew where I was" he said looking back at his father "I was careless dad" he said finally but it seem the shock sink in

"What?" his father yelled standing up or his seat "That good for nothing…"

"Dad please keep it down" he said making his dad sit back down "it all happened so fast" he said looking back down at his cup that was now empty

"What can I do" he said not knowing that he had said it out loud until he heard his son's voice

"Nothing dad, I couldn't do anything" he saw the hurt on his sons eyes this was something that he could help with, his oldest son hurting and he could do a thing

"What happened to that dim-witted girl" his father said looking like he was ready to run after Kagura

"She's not doing so good either" he said after a while "she's next to Kagome's room" there was hate in his voice but then pushed it back "I hope she dies" he said under his breath but his father still heard him

"Now son don't wish something as bad even to an enemy" he said looking at his son strangely 'his truly hurt' he thought as he didn't look away from his son's face

"I'm sorry dad but…" he didn't say anything just looked at Kana who walked up to them

"Sesshomaru…"

* * *

_It felt like they had been walking for miles walking past tree after tree was getting annoying, and to top it all off it began to rain, it was so cold the wind wasn't helping them much either it was hard to walk now and seeing what was ahead _

"_I think we're close" the girl said, she was hurt really bad Kagome feared that she had lost her eye sight but didn't want to say anything to the poor girl_

"_How do you know?" she just had to ask, she was felling down and was now scared after hearing the wolves howl, she felt like running but didn't want to leave this poor girl behind_

"_I can smell mothers rose bushes" the girl said calmly she was right Kagome began to concentrate and she too smelled them it was getting stronger as the rain began to die down this was giving her hope, they were saved "I'm alone so you'll have to help me get cleaned up" the girl said Kagome just looked at her not understanding her comment_

"_How are you alone?" Kagome just had to ask it seemed a little odd that she had her mother rose bushed but she lived alone_

"_My family is in town in business, my cousin will be here in the morning to come and check on me" she said reaching to touch her wound_

"_Okay I see the cabin where not far" Kagome said looking a head it looked like heaven, the rose bushing were along the side of the walk way it was a made of stones if it was day she would really see the beauty of it but it was cold and dark and all she wanted was to get them both inside_

* * *

"Kagome, honey" but her daughter didn't answer she didn't wake up, Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her daughter she did look so bad if lifeless was a bad things she moved and looked at her daughter chart it seemed that nothing was badly injured, she sighed and walked over and sat on the same chair Sesshomaru was sitting moments ago.

"Hello are you also from this girls family" the nurse said walking inside and checking the chart again 'poor girl' she thought then looked at the lady who as sitting down "she's a fighter this one" she said with a small smile

"My Kagome has always been a fighter" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at her daughter, she felt weak all she could do now was wait "Please darling wake up and I promises I won't be mad" she said pushing Kagome's bangs back. That's when she saw the locket and opened and read the inscription inside "S and K united forever" she didn't understand what it meant but then she heard the nurse sight

"Romantic that guy is" she said in a dreamy voice

"Excuse me" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at the girl strangely

"Her husband" the nurse said looking at Mrs. Higurashi strangely "he hasn't left his wife's side" she said looking at Kagome and walked out not knowing that she just broke some news to the mother of the bride.

"Married…"

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** I am still very happy with this chapter. And a mother's fear is their daughter running off getting married maybe a father fear as well (smiles) elopement (sigh) romantic.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	16. A Brothers Shadow

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Sixteen

A Brothers Shadow

* * *

"Married…" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at her daughter, 'this can't be true' she thought moving to her daughters side and reread the inscription on the locket "S and K united forever" turning toward the door she had to fine out if this was true or not 'she's to young to get married' she thought looking back at her daughter as she was walking out of the room she saw her youngest child

"Mom, how is she?" he yelled as he ran to her, hearing a nurse yell out

"Young man no running" Souta just waved at the nurse and hugged his mother, Mrs. Higurashi looked up and saw that Kikyou was not far behind

"He wanted to come" Kikyou said looking at her aunt hoping that she wouldn't send them home.

"We wanted to come" he corrected her sending her a glare as he then smiled at his mother "How is she?" he asked again, Mrs. Higurashi shock her head Kikyou saw the tears in her aunts eyes and pulled Souta way

"Come Souta, why don't we go get some food and come back to see Kagome okay" she said looking down at her cousin not daring to look at her aunt for she feared that she too would start crying, Souta didn't want to go get food he wanted to see his sister but the tears that formed in his mothers eyes made him think twice reluctantly he walked away from his mother and in the arms of his cousin to get the breakfast he had missed. A man in a white coat walked past them and smiled down at Souta who didn't feel like smiling at the moment not knowing what was going on with his sister.

"Doctor" a nurse said walking up to the man handed him some notes she most of been taking, recognizing the nurse Mrs. Higurashi walked over to talk to the so called doctor for he looked to young

"Yes…" the man said looking at the nurse and then began to read the notes she handed him he nodded and smiled at the charts before him and gave them back to the nurse "check on her every half and hour and if she begins to stir please page me immediately" the doctor looked at Mrs. Higurashi walking straight towards him he smiled and nodded "good day you most be Mrs. Higurashi" he said extending his hand

"Yes, I am I want to know the condition of my daughter" she said shacking the doctors hand

"Yes Miss. Higurashi is a medical miracle if you believe in such things" he said still smiling "for she has no broken bones or serious burns" he said with disbelieve "paramedics has informed me that the whole cabin was burned to the ground" he looked at the shocked face of the victims mother then his smiled faded just a bit "now you see why I say its to be called a miracle" his smile grow as he saw Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head "if you excuse me I have to check in on my other patients" Mrs. Higurashi stepped a side and let him pass

"My little girl is a miracle" she said smiling and began to walk back to her daughter forgetting what made her leave her daughters side in the first place

* * *

"Sesshomaru…" Kana said looking down and for some reason felling foolish for standing there

"Kana" he said looking at her confused not knowing what reason she had to be here then it hit him like cold water 'Kagura's older sister' he suddenly felt sorry for her being related to that heartless bitch

"I don't know what happened only you three know what happened in that cabin" Kana said looking sad that she wasn't able to help 'how can I ask this of him' she thought looking into his cold and unforgiving eyes she opened her mouth to continue but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand

"There is no need for us to talk" he began to say but the hurt that was revealed on the young woman's face made him want to take back his harsh words

"I can't talk in behave of my sisters actions for I can not speak for her as she too is unable to do so" she said holding back tears that seemed to form taking in a deep breath she continued "please tell me what happened, I need to know" she said looking like only the trust could set her free, free from what they both didn't' know

"Talk to her son don't you see that your silence is killing her" his father said looking at Kana with sadness in his eyes he wasn't he only family hurt by Kagura's actions for her own sister was paying a price she didn't have to in dour, he looked at his father then into Kana's eyes again and saw the truth in his fathers words he nodded, seeing his son nod at the young woman he got up and smiled down "I'm going to go look for a phone and call home" he said as he began to walk away leaving them both

* * *

_It was morning because she could feel the warmth of the suns rays through the windows, she began to rob her eyes and began to open them but she saw nothing it was still dark then she remembered the night before she felt herself begin to break down _

"_Don't you worry you'll get better" she heard from behind her turning to face the voice she shock her head_

"_No I won't get better" she said standing up off of her small bed_

"_Don't say that…" Kagome began to say but was stop by the glare her look alike was sending her_

"_Look at me" she said as he voice got louder and louder "Look at my eyes, Kagome can't you see that I lost my sight" she said sitting back down_

"_I know but don't let it beat you down" Kagome said handing her a warm cup of tea, the girl took it and smiled_

"_Your right I'm strong I can't let this keep me down" she took a deep breath and let it out Kagome felt her sprit lift its self out of her body as her surrounding began to darken_

"_That's right Kagome fight for life" the girl said to herself still smiling as she then heard the door to the cabin open "Where are you going?" she said as her smile faded_

"_Going I just got here, cousin what happened to you"_

"_But my friend was just here" the girl said to her cousin_

"_You're the only one here"_

"_I wasn't alone for an angel was by my side" the girl said under her breath and smiled 'if and angel could win so can I' she thought knowing that some how they would meet again_

* * *

"Maybe it was my fault, I jinxed her" Sango said looking around to see that none of her friends said a thing "oh thanks guys, thanks for the support" she said feeling hurt that even her own boyfriend did say a word, Miroku just looked away not wanting to argue but looked back and sighed

"Look, we know it wasn't your fault it just happened" he couldn't fine the word to make sense of it so he just looked at everyone for help they all ignored him and he just sighed again

"She's not doing to die guys" Ayame said looking angry at everyone for even thinking it

"She's right Kagome's strong she's not going to let a little fire take the best of her" Kouga said smiling down at his one true love he saw that now 'I'm so lucky' he thought as he looked into Ayame's eyes

"That's right even thou it was said in the news that the whole cabin was burned down" Inuyasha said sitting back on his chair not really looking at anyone sure he invited everyone over so they would be there when his father called with news but it wasn't helping him much knowing that his mother was up in her room locked up just because a son that wasn't hers was in danger, he then looked up to see that all the girls were now looking at him with tears in their eyes "Come off it guys do you really think that someone… anyone could survive that" Inuyasha said pointing to the TV where they were just showing the burned down cabin as the two girls turned to look at the scene before them they began to cry in their boyfriends arms

"Inuyasha have faith" Miroku said sending him a glare and patting his girls back trying to comfort her

'How can I' he said looking into his hands feeling is own heart beat 'my own mother would sell my life for a son that wasn't her own' he thought feeling sorry for himself he got up off his chair and began to walk out of the family room

"Inuyasha" Sango began to call for him but was stopped by her boyfriend's hand

"Stop let him fight his own battle" Miroku said looking to were Inuyasha walked off too

* * *

"Don't cry Rin I'm sure your Sesshomaru is okay" Shippo said to a red eye Rin who was sitting under a pink flowed blossom tree everyone once and a while a small pink flower would fall on the top of her head making it seemed that nature was trying to cheer up their own flower princess up

"This Rin has lost her Sesshomaru" she said crying even harder into her hands, Kohaku glared at Shippo for making her cry

"But if you lost your Sesshomaru… then Souta lost his Kagome" Shippo said thinking out loud making Kohaku lean in to punch him on the arm "Ouch why you hit me for?" Shippo said not really understanding what he did wrong

"Poor Souta he too lost someone special" Rin said standing up wiping her own tear and wanting to speak to her close friend wanting to know how he was taking it

"You know once she speaks to him she going to cry even harder you fool" Kohaku said looking over to Shippo who still sat there clueless

"Can angels die Kohaku?" Shippo said looking up at the sky then back to were Rin ran off to

"Their heavenly being" Kohaku said annoyed but at the same time thinking about the question one of his good friends asked 'can angels die?' he repeated the question in his mind

"But Heavenly being have souls too right" Shippo stood up as he asked being followed by Kohaku who was looking up to the sky

"I don't think God would let one of his own die" he said really wondering if what he thought was true

"Then Kagome can't die" Shippo said smiling

"Why do you say that" Kohaku asked confused

"I heard Ayame tell Sango one time that Kagome was an angel sent from heaven here to guide Sesshomaru away from his foolish heart" Shippo smiled that he knew something Kohaku didn't

"What do they mean by a foolish heart?" Kohaku said as they began to make their way to the house

"I was wondering the same thing and I asked Kouga and he said that a foolish heart was owned by someone how didn't know how to love anyone but himself" Shippo said still confused by his own brothers words

"What?" Kohaku said turning to face Shippo

"That's what I told him and he said I was far to young to understand" Shippo said angrily that he still didn't understand the meaning of his brothers word

* * *

They sat in silence both not knowing how to start this kind of conversation, looking into each others eyes and seeing the hurt that both had she sighed

"I'm truly sorry about what happened" Kana said looking away from Sesshomaru's face

"Yet you had nothing to do with it" He said in a cold voice "you weren't there when she pushed the table aside knocking cover the candle" he closed his eyes remembering the scène that happened just a few hours ago

_Flash back_

_Waking into the one room cabin was something he wasn't sure off doing but he just wanted her to see it. He walked over to the small table and lit the candle having the flame brighten the small room nicely he looked over to see that Kagome was looking around the room taking in the whole cabin the look in her eyes made him smile 'I love her' he thought_

"_Why did you want to show me this" she couldn't help but wonder as she began to feel the tables and moved over to a very old looking mirror_

"_She use to live here. Or that's what people say" Sesshomaru said looking at her strangely, if he could be so lucky of her returning his love he would be the happiest man ever known._

"_The girl died here?" she said pointing at a bed in the corner and turned to him "she died alone" she said as tear began to fall down her checks_

"_That's who the story goes but I'm sure that's not how it happend" he said stepping closer to her as he took at the locket out of his pocket and placed it around her neck he turned her around so she could face him and opened it up and read what it said inside "S and K united forever" he closed it and kissed the tip off her nose_

"_You mean it" she said looking into his eyes_

"_With all my heart Kagome I'll be with you in this life time and the ones after" he said hugging her to him_

_End of Flash back _

She just looked at him, he was remembering something joyful she could tell for the light of his eyes brightened as the minutes passed by who was she to end his happiness but she just had to know she could never leave with herself knowing that her own flesh and blood could do just evil.

"Sesshomaru" she said making him snap out of his daydream "Why did my sister do it" she asked looking into his eyes for they led the truth

"I don't know how she found us" he said asking himself that same question

"What do you mean" she asked confused not understanding what he meant

"No one knew where we were" he stopped and one name came to him "Jaken" he stood up making Kana do the same

"Sesshomaru please" she said reaching out for his harm making him stop he looked down to her hand and she removed it but continued "please she's calling for you" tears began to form in her eyes

"Who?" he just had to ask because he was sure she wasn't asking him to go see her evil sister

"Please Sesshomaru" she said looking down at her hands and he did the same and for the first time he noticed what looked to be a letter

"What's that?" he said nodding to the letter she was holding

"It's for Kagome, Kagura wrote it for her… Please stop by and see her" she said with hope in her voice

"How can you ask that of me when Kagome is fighting for her life" he said with rage in his voice taking one step back away from a morning sister

"Please…"

* * *

He didn't want to leave as a father he wanted to know what had happened in the old cabin, but still he left and it was only for that Kana Miss, and what he learned from his wife was that they were both alone at a young age having both their parents die and having no family relatives they both having to live at an orphanage

"_Oh darling what those girls lived"_ he remembered his wife saying and they had Kana was in her twenty's if he remembered correctly when she finally had the opportunity to raise her on sister and Kagura was a young little hell raiser when he first meet her

"_She doesn't know any better darling"_ his wife told him that faithful day and looking a back at it how he just wished he sent that imp away but shacking the thought away made him feel foolish, thinking about changing the past was in possible. Walking outside he felt the cold air hit him forgetting to get his coat from the chair he was sitting he walked back inside to at lest a warmer condition, if you could call a hospital cozy

"Well there goes the idea of using a cell phone" he said walking passed some nurse's who began to giggle when they heard him talk to himself. Some waved not caring that his wedding ring was noticeable by the whole world "guess I'll have to use one of the pay phones" he continued to talk to himself saying thing like "how is this going to look in the press that I C.E.O of Taisho and Onigumo's industry is seen using a pay phone" he said laughing not caring that passers by were now looking at him strangely but he found those darn embarrassing phones and began to dial home when he heard the operator say

"Please add sixty-five cent to connect your call" he rolled his eyes and began to dig in his pockets if he had any change he began to thank his lucky stars that he did have change to make just one simple call

* * *

Walking outside was something that he had to do, he was getting tried of sitting around not getting any where with this situation. He looked up to his mother's room felling jealousy and guilt all rolled into one

"Great brother I'm" he said to himself as he began to walk to the garden feeling anger inside him, to trying and walk it off was all he could do

"_It's not your fault?"_ a young voice said making him stop were he was

"Who's there" he said turning around hoping to face the new comer

"_You can't see me silly"_ he heard the young voice said will childish giggles

"If I can't see you what are you" he said taking a seat tried of walking

"_I'm what you call your inner child"_ the young voice said sounding hurt that Inuyasha didn't know what he was

"Inner child" he smirk at the two words, he now thought he gone crazy and was now hearing voices

"_Everyone has an inner child"_ they young voice said feeling wounded that his older self didn't believe in such things _"don't you believe in soul mates, angels, the bogie man"_ the young voice said alarmed

"The bogie man died isn't just a stupid thing made up by stupid people wanting their children to behave" he said trying hard not to laugh from the thought of seeing the bogie man just a few feet away

"_Inuyasha, Inuyasha the bogie man is one of my best friends_" the young voice said _"I'll tell you what… I'll show myself to you just this once" _they young voice said feeling proud that he would give him such a gift, a small light began to form in front of Inuyasha's eyes making him brink and cover his eyes with is hands when the light faded he opened his eyes again to be surprised on what he saw _"aren't I the cuties thing you ever seen_?" a very young Inuyasha looking boy said smiling at him

"You look nothing older that four" Inuyasha said in disbelieve having the shock leave him he then shouted "And I never wore that" he said pointing at the boy who was wearing a navy blue sailor suit

"_Wait until you see the hat"_ the young boy said pulling out a sailor hat from behind his back and placed it on his head _"and you did wear this" _the young boy said looking at him strangely

"That's a lie" Inuyasha stood up tired of looking at his young self, he began to walk back to the house but stopped turned back around and saw the small boy who began to cry "great" he said as he began to walk back to the boy. Once he was in front of him the young boy smiled up at him

"_Works every time"_ the young boy said beaming up at him, he just felt like slapping him around but then began to laugh and sat down again, and the young boy did the same _"don't loose yourself" he_ said after what seems eternity

"You're only four you know nothing" Inuyasha said looking straight a head feeling foolish that he was talking to his inner child

"_Just because I look four doesn't mean I'm four"_ the young boy said with a pout on his face, Inuyasha began to laugh as he looked at him making his younger self narrow his eyes

"Okay Buda, what makes you think I'm loosing myself?" Inuyasha said still trying to hold back his laughter

"_Easy you feel like no one wants you"_ they young boy said putting his hands together and began to play with is fingers _"you feel like your being over shadowed" _he looked up to see Inuyasha lost in thought _"you can't be Sesshomaru"_ he said looking away and up at the sky that was being to darken

"I don't what to be Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said after a while, his younger self looked up at him and smiled "I don't" he said trying to convince himself that he didn't but in truth he felt like his mother wished Sesshomaru was her son instead

"_Being Sesshomaru isn't all that great, I mean do you really want to be the first son"_ Inuyasha looked at the boy and smiled

"No" he said so calmed it took him back and made they young boy next to him laugh "The first son isn't everything" and saying that made himself feel good

"_You know what you should do don't you?"_

"I have to see my brother" Inuyasha said standing up and looking down and saw that the young boy that was sitting with him moments ago was now gone but not forgotten.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** ah that was a very cute chapter bravo to me.

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	17. A Final Goodbye

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Seventeen

A Final Goodbye

* * *

Feeling like an angel had lifted his burned he began to walk back towards the house, finally he felt like he belonged. He now felt a part of the family. Remembering his inner child he smiled, he didn't go crazy he knew what happened really did happen.

"_You know what you should do don't you?" _he remembered his inner child asking him and he knew straight away. He had to see and talk to his brother and that's what he was going to do. He walked inside his house and began to shout.

"Anyone that wants to go see Sesshomaru and Kagome follow me" and his voice traveled the walls of the house, you could hear footsteps and the shouting as they began to run to his side. He looked up to see Rin standing on top of the staircase and was holding the house phone.

"Uncle Taisho called" she said with tears in her eyes everyone turned to look at her scared to hear unwelcome news

"Well what did he say" Inuyasha shouted up at her, she only looked at him and smiled as tears began to fall down her face.

"He said that he was unharmed, his okay" she said running down and hugged Inuyasha then added "I want to go see him" Inuyasha nodded and smiled down at his little cousin feeling that second this moment there was nothing that could bring him down.

"Rin did Mr. Taisho say anything about Kagome?" Sango asked the little girl who was still hugging Inuyasha so hard that she feared she would break her little harms. Rin only shocked her head no making some faces lose their smiles as she did so.

"We have to go see her" Sango said looking to Miroku who only nodded and began to look around seeing that everyone else was thinking the same thing

"But we can't all go" Ayame said looking at Shippo, Kohaku and Rin who began to glare at her daring her to stopping them.

"I want to go see Souta" Rin shouted up at Ayame who looked shocked that she was just yelled at by a nine year old who was still hugging Inuyasha who was turning red of embarrassment.

"Fine" Ayame yelled back and then stock out her tongue at Rin who did the same in return.

"Lets go and stop wasting time" Inuyasha said looking annoyed at Ayame and Rin

"Fine" Ayame said but this time more to herself but still glaring at Rin and Rin glaring right back.

* * *

"Please…" she looked into his eyes trying to make him see reason "please Sesshomaru, she's dying" she said as tears began to form. He just looked at her not really wanting to believe her, he wished for this and now that it seamed to be happing he left something

'was this guilt' he was feeling he didn't know but felt like he asked for her doom. So he nodded she smiled weakly at him as she began to walk away knowing that he would follow. They walked in silence he looked straight ahead but she was looking down at her feet as she walked as if she memorized the way to where her sister laid.

Walking into the room was the hardest thing he had to do and the first thing he saw was lifeless eyes, she gave him a weak smile and tried to speak but couldn't, he turn to look at Kana who was still crying. She was telling him the truth Kagura was dying, she was holding on to life so hard that her strength was all used up.

"Here she wrote this for you" Kana said handing him a note. Sesshomaru just looked at it and looked back to the girl he learned to hate, he just wanted to ripe apart the letter to show her that he didn't want to know what she wanted to tell him, he did not want to make peace with her.

But then he thought 'what would Kagome do?' and he knew that she would forgive Kagura and move on with her life and that's what he was going to do he opened the letter and began to read

'Dearest Sesshomaru' he stopped and looked at her 'how dare she call me dearest after what she did' he thought looking at her, she looked away knowing what he was thinking, Kana was just looking at him and saw the hate in his eyes so she moved to her sisters side and began to whipped away her tears, he looked away to control his anger then began to read again 'I can call you my dearest because that what I feel about you, I know it's a foolish feeling but I can't help what I feel. And I'm truly sorry that I hurt you with my thoughtless ways I see that now, with death so close by my door I have seen the wrong that I did you and the one you truly love.' he looked over to her not knowing what to say, she only smiled he looked back to the letter and continued 'Life has played a cruel trick on me for making me love someone so deeply knowing that he could never return those same feeling that is why I give up on life.'

"Please Kagura, save your strength" Kana said trying to push Kagura back down, Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagura try to sit up, he moved by her side and began to help her.

"You… Truly…" Kagura began to say hearing her voice become so deep that he could hardly understand her, he held up his hand to make her stop and he looked back to the letter and began to read

'You truly deserve the best' he looked at her not understanding why she would tell him that, she only looked away so he continued 'Kagome is very lucky to have found you' he smiled at her because he thought it was the other way around, 'he was the lucky one' he thought thinking about the person he truly loved.

"I… hope that… we meet in… our next life…" Kana tried to stop her from talking but Kagura didn't want to be silenced "as… friends" she said weakly as she laid back down, Sesshomaru just looked at her and nodded he believed in second changes and knowing Kagome she would gladly give Kagura a second change he looked back at the letter and read the last line at loud

"May our broken hearts heal as the angels sing their sad lullaby and hope that life will once again flow through us and give use hope to dream, forever yours Kagura" Sesshomaru looked down to see Kagura slowly close her eyes as a single tear began to fall as she faded into the darkness called death.

"Kagura, please wake up please" Kana began to scream as she began to hug her sisters lifeless body as if her screams could wake up the dead

"Nurse please, get the doctor" Sesshomaru yelled out to the nurse that walked on by, he looked back to see Kana hug her sister, kiss her cheek.

"Please wake up" Kana said between sobs "you're all I got don't leave me" she said as the doctor ran in, they tried to bring her back to life but everything they did was useless, the doctor shock his head and looked at the nurse next to him

"10:15 pm time of death" he said as he looked at the nurse then at Kana who ran up to him as she pulled on his white coat shouting at him

"Bring my sister back" she began to slide down his body she looked up with tears in her eyes "Please bring her back please" the doctor looked uncomfortable standing there, Sesshomaru took her into his arms to comfort her as she cried uncontrollably as she seemed out of it not really knowing here she was.

"I'm sorry but there was nothing else we could of done" the doctor said as he walked out of the room leaving Sesshomaru to take care of a mourning sister.

* * *

Being the youngest was making Souta being to get irritated; they were treating him like a child. He was ten years old he had the right to know what the hell was going on with his sister who he knew nothing off because they were trying to protect his feelings.

"Kikyou I want to go see Kagome" he said for the millions time but Kikyou acted like she didn't hear him for the millions time, he hit the table hard making her flinch making their eyes connected and she began to sigh

"I don't think you're ready to see her Souta" Kikyou said looking away from him and began to concentrate on something else but Souta wasn't going to give up so easily.

"I want to see my sister I have the right as her little brother to see her" Souta said with clench teeth. His face was turning red from anger. "I'm not a child to be protected; I'm the man of this house and as such I should be treated with respected" he shouted making some nurses look his way shacking their heads as they began to walk away. Kikyou was looking at her little cousin strangely because the little boy she saw just yesterday was growing up so fast.

"Oh yes oh great one" Kikyou said standing up off her chair and moved to Souta's side who did the same, she was smiling down at him, he was getting what he wanted the most and right that moment was Kagome.

* * *

_She didn't know where she was but had a feeling that she was loosing herself, she felt like she was falling into nothingness, feeling her life begin to drain, feeling her hopes and dreams begin to darken into a void that surrounded her with every breath she took. She was scared she felt alone once more she was facing death and she was alone but then she heard a voice not far from her that said "This time it will be different I swear" she heard him, that strong voice she knew she loved she felt tears being to form, felt like calling out his name. How could she leave him now when she finally found him "With all my heart Kagome I'll be with you in this life time and the ones after" she heard him say his voice sounded stronger and the darkness began to fade feeling herself alive, finally feeling the hope that life gave to those who wanted it with all their might._

"_Come to me my darling, where lovers meet and where I once lost my soul…" she smiled feeling the truth in those words, Remembering the first time she had heard those word and the sad story that had followed.._

"_Don't fear my darling for it is here where I will stay don't fear my darling for I will be waiting here for you" she felt hopeless remembering those words they showed their fear and at the same time hope that he would return to her, but he never did war took him away from her. Fate was playing tricks with them both it seemed._

"_Where soul mates meet, our souls once more will bond and where my lover's tears will heal my broken heart" She could heard the man from the story say and felt like they were once more coming together, feeling her surrounding being to brighten_

"_I cry because you leave, I cry because once more I will be lost without you and I cry because I see myself waiting for you once more" hearing her words she felt herself fall once more she didn't want to leave, she knew she didn't want to lose him, she wanted to see herself with him, she was pushing herself down with those negative words and she now hated herself for it_

"_Where my life is just a memory, a memory of broken dream and I'll wait for you my love and hope for you soul to keep" she felt him loose himself as he knew what laid a head, that death awaited him just beyond the horizon and that he would wait for her even after death._

"_When you come for me my darling, I'll have my soul for you but just come to me my darling for I can't bear to lose you" and it was true how could life be so cruel how could it bring them together and strip them a part._

_Her surrounding where now with black and white clouds at just between them there was gray, her life could fade in either color and all she had to do was fight, fight for life but she didn't feel much for fighting, "Why fight" she thought when life would just take them a part "why live a life with loneliness" she thought as tear began to form in her eyes once more "Why loose when I can just fade into the darkness" she thought as she saw the dark clouds being to take over_

"_My little girl is a miracle" she heard her mother say "wake up honey I promise I won't get mad" she could heard the pain she was in "please honey just wake up, do it for mommy" she was in pain, pain a mother should never face and she was cause of it._

"_I'm here mom" she shouted and felt her strength being to return began to fell the warmth of the rays just above the clouds._

"_Sis wake up I promise I'll save you hot cakes from now on" hearing her little brothers voice made her feel selfish, she was only thinking about herself and not about those close to her_

"_Wake up Kagome, please just wake up I'll let you use all my sweaters for your art work I promise but just wake up" she heard her cousin sorrow, the ones she loved where miserable because they feared they were going to lose her._

"_Don't you see" she heard from behind, she turned to see a dark haired beauty smiling shyly not sure if she was welcomed_

"_You?" she said in disbelieve_

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter still makes me cry and I wrote it! And if a few of you readers cried as well I had done my job correctly (smiles)

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	18. An Angels Promise

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Eighteen

An Angels Promise

* * *

The ride to the hospital was making everyone edgy they didn't know what to expect once they were there. Inuyasha ran to the front desk to be greeted by a beautiful receptionist he didn't get to say anything for the lady was smiling at him "you most be part of the Taisho family" Inuyasha only nodded the receptionist just giggled and pointed "last time I saw them they were going to the cafeteria" Inuyasha didn't wait for the others just ran to were the lady told him his family would be 'you most be part of the Taisho family' he heard it repeat in his head and smiled feeling proud that he was finally apart of something.

"Inuyasha wait" Miroku called out to him but Inuyasha was long gone away from sight, he sighed and turned to look at the beautiful receptionist he reached for her hand and smiled at her "would you do me the honor of bearing my child" the girl giggled at his words but didn't last long when his unconscious body was lying on the floor.

"That teach him" Sango said stepping over her boyfriend's unconscious body and glared at the girl in front of her "I would like information on Kagome Higurashi" she said in a cold tone making the receptionist uneasy

"Miss. Higurashi is in room 108… but is not ready to see visitors" the receptionist called out to them but they didn't listen just walked away as if they didn't hear her. They were just a few feet way from the information desk that they heard Miroku call out to them

"Sango my angel you know you're the only one for me" Sango only ignored him and continued to walk as if he wasn't there at all. Rin giggled as she turned to see Miroku running after them, she looked at head to see Sango in front of them with her hands at her side

"I've never seen her so mad" Kohaku said at her left glancing back at Miroku then back at his older sister, Rin continued to giggle making both boys smile.

"Serves him right" Shippo said looking over is shoulder as Miroku began to pass them. Rin looked at Shippo still smiling

"He was just trying to make her jealous that all" she began to giggle even harder as she looked at Shippo's confused face

"Why would he want that?" Kohaku said looking confused himself as he looked at Miroku trying to talk to his sister but failed, Sango just glared and shouted

"Can't you just be faithful for once" Miroku just smiled at her and reached out to hold her hand and kissed it

"You're the only one for me just wanted to see if you feared loosing me that all" Sango blushed and moved closer to his side and stomped on his foot making him jump up and down holding on to his right foot that was in pain.

"Let that teach you to fear for your foot" Sango said as she began to walk faster making Miroku run once more limping every few steps. Rin giggled once more but Shippo, Kohaku feared for the own feet's and said nothing.

* * *

"Young man there is no running allowed in the hallway" a nurse called out to him but he didn't listen he didn't want to stop from running for he feared the news he got earlier would of changed. As he got close his heart began to race, his breath became harder his lungs began to burn he was running for life something he never felt when he was running for the track team.

"Young man there is no running allowed in the hallway" another nurse called out to him again but he didn't care he was close he could felt it something was telling him deep down that he was close he wasn't far.

"Inuyasha…" he heard from behind he turned to see his own father running after him, Inuyasha smiled at his father feeling like for the first time he had a father. He stopped running and began to walk up to his dad and hugged him for the first time since he was but a young boy. Mr. Taisho was shocked to feel his own sons' harms around him and smiled and began to hug him in return.

"How is he dad" Inuyasha said looking into his fathers eyes the same color eyes he and Sesshomaru shared.

"His doing fine, I little depressed because of what happened but other than that he will live" Mr. Taisho placed an harm around his sons' shoulder and began to walk to the cafeteria "come son you most be hungry because I know I am" hearing both the stomachs they began to laugh.

* * *

He didn't dare to leave her side for he feared that she would in the end hurt herself for she was unstable. Her lost was too great; she was alone in the world. Kana was just staring down at her coffee and said nothing just sobbed and looked at the tears that fallen into the dark black liquid in her cup.

"She's really gone" he heard her say she began to hiccup as she looked into his eyes, he didn't know what to tell her "My baby sister was taken away from me" she looked back down "she gave up on life…" she was talking to herself now morning for the lose of her only love one. "She left me alone" she said just above a whisper. She looked up and was shocked to see him sitting there with her, acting as if she just saw him for the first time "And you forgave her" she smiled weakly with tear in her eyes, he didn't think it was possible for her to cry after all those tear she already cried "you didn't have too but you let her rest in peace and I thank you for doing so" she reaching out her hand to touch his and gave it a squeeze she stood up and smiling down at him, he stood as well and she began to shake her head "you done enough don't you worry about me I just need to be alone" he sat back down and looked up at her not really sure if he should leave her alone

"Will you be okay" he knew it was a stupid question to ask but he just had to ask anyway she nodded and smiled

"life most move on it's for the best" she began to walk away but stopped "thank you" and he just watched her walk out as Inuyasha and his father walked in, the look on Inuyasha's face made him frown he stood to watch them walk up to him surprised with Inuyasha's actions

"Brother I'm glad your safe" Sesshomaru tried to push him away but that made Inuyasha hug him even harder

"Inuyasha let go of me or I will have to kill you" Sesshomaru said out of breath 'since when was Inuyasha so strong' he thought as Inuyasha slowly let go him

"His just happy to see your okay son" Mr. Taisho said looking at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha show their brotherly love. They both sat down and looked at their father; Inuyasha was still smiling not looking away from Sesshomaru.

"Your not going to cry are you dad?" Sesshomaru said looking at his father that had tears in his eyes it make him feel sick, he glared at his father and brother they were acting like girls.

"I'm just so happy to see us coming together at a time like this" Mr. Taisho said looking at both his sons.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru just shock his head

"I don't know I haven't seen her…" Sesshomaru stopped not really sure if he should tell them about Kagura's passing

"Son what did this Kana Miss talk to you about" Mr. Taisho said looking at his oldest son

"Kana isn't that Kagura's sister" Inuyasha said stupidly having Sesshomaru and his father glare at him. Sesshomaru ignored him and answered his father question.

"She wanted me to go see Kagura" Sesshomaru didn't say anything after that he didn't ever dare to look at them. Inuyasha slammed his hands on the table making him and his father flinch

"How dare she make you go see that stupid, good for nothing" Inuyasha could finish his sentence

"Don't speak ill of the dead" Sesshomaru said not looking at Inuyasha who sat back down looking at Sesshomaru in disbelieve, his father doing the same. They stayed quite not knowing what to say at a time like this

"Poor girl" they heard their father say making them both look up at him he was frowning, Inuyasha just looked at his father

"She dissevered what she got" but didn't say anything after the look his father sent him

"No one deserves death" Sesshomaru didn't say anything for he was fighting a battle they didn't know about

"Karma's karma dad, you get what's coming to you" Inuyasha said looking away from his father who didn't look to pleased

"May our broken hearts heal as the angels sing their sad lullaby and hope that life will once again flow through us and give use hope to dream" Sesshomaru could not stop but think about the last line Kagura wrote to him.

"Did she say that to you son" His father asked him looking sad because of the words he heard, Inuyasha looked sad as well not really knowing what to do. Sesshomaru only nodded he couldn't fine his voice for he feared it would give him away.

"It's not your fault bro things just happen" Inuyasha said placing and hand on his older brothers shoulders.

* * *

The group stood in front to the door that had the number's 108 but didn't dare to go in. The glanced at each other not really daring to be the first one to step inside not sure if they would be welcomed.

"What are you waiting for" asked Rin looking at the older people acting like fools just standing in front of the door. Ayame glared at her not wanting to be bossed around by a nine year old kid she step forward as she was about to open the door when it opened itself making everyone take one step back. Kikyou looked at the group in front of her and smiled weakly

"I thought I heard voices"

"How is she Kikyou" Sango said stepping in front of Ayame how stepped back to Kouga's side as he rapped his arms around her.

"She's still out cold but other than that she has nothing wrong with her" Kikyou said looking around at the people that were here to see her cousin, but didn't see a face she grown to love she opened her mouth to ask where Inuyasha was but Sango answered her with out her asking

"We think Inuyasha went to look for Sesshomaru" Kikyou only nodded and smiled down at Rin who tugged at her sleeve

"How is Souta" Rin asked shyly, Kikyou looked at the two young boys frowning at her question making her smiled.

"His being strong as the man of this family he has to be" Rin only nodded not knowing what else to ask "Would you like to step inside and talk to him" Kikyou asked her, Rin nodded again. As Rin walked inside room 108 Kikyou looked up at the rest of the group "Sorry guys the room small so we'll have to take turns to see Kagome" everyone nodded but Kohaku and Shippo just crossed their arms in disapproval.

* * *

"_You?" she said in disbelieve, she narrowed her eyes at the person in front of her_

"_Why are you so surprised" Kagome just looked at Kagura not really knowing what to say "I'm here to help" Kagura said smiling, she stepped closer and stood right beside Kagome's left, Kagome just glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Kagura had her hair falling down her back falling over her shoulder as she turned to face her and continued to smile. "I've chosen to die" Kagura said just above a whisper._

"_You're dead…" Kagome said looking shocked not really knowing what do say to a ghost_

"_I've chosen death because I had nothing to live for" Kagura said lifting her hand up to her heart, the smile that was on her face slowly faded as she felt nothing where her heart should have been._

"_But you have your family…" Kagome said looking sad that a soul should wonder alone any soul it didn't matter to her that it was Kagura's._

"_It was my wish…" Kagura said not looking at Kagome but her smiled grow "My life was nothing to be proud of" saying that she turned to look at Kagome who looked away when Kagura tried to meet her eyes. "I was nothing but a burned on my sister and myself" there was hurt to those words "Why live when I would just cause hurt to those I loved" their were tears in her eyes she turned away as those same tears began to fall down her face. Kagome stayed quite not really knowing what to say, she was lost for words. Kagura sighed and continued "We are two different people you and I" Kagura turned to look back at Kagome and smiled weakly "but love the same man that we do share"_

"_Sesshomaru…" Kagome smiled just saying his name made her happy._

"_The great Sesshomaru Taisho… the only reason he forgave me was because of you" Kagura smiled "I was able to move on with my life because of you" Kagura began to look up at the night velvet sky._

"_Where are the stars?" Kagome said trying to change the subject, she felt uncomfortable talking about Sesshomaru_

"_Ah you noticed" Kagura said following the new conversation understanding why Kagome didn't really want to talk about Sesshomaru. Kagura lifted her right hand up to the velvet sky and smiled "Angels are not smiling they are what make the stars shine" Kagome didn't say anything just stared up at the starless sky._

"_Why aren't they smiling" Kagome said after what seemed eternity_

"_Because you are here" Kagura said troubled, "Your life has been nothing but happiness, there is hope for you yet" Kagura was now looking at Kagome who tried to speak but was stopped by Kagura's hand coming down away from the sky "life has it's ups and downs" Kagura smiled looking at Kagome who was looking down at her feet "that's life"_

"_Life is a little unfair" Kagome said looking angry and hurt and the same time glaring up at the starless velvet sky_

"_Life is both" Kagura was still smiling, she began to walk as she took the first step grass began to form from under her foot as it began to grow a head of them showing them the way. Kagome felt that she had been here before it was a meadow "the place of dreams" Kagura said turning to see if Kagome was following her._

"_The place of dreams" Kagome said under her breath she tuned to look at what now was before her was a beautiful place, you could now hear the water falls just a few miles away feel the mist of the water as it drifted behind them. Small flowers began to form as they bloomed to the night sky showing off their shine to the moonless sky it was to be their light. They walked what seemed miles, not saying anything but every few minutes Kagura would turn to see if Kagome was still there. The river on their left had clear water running down to what Kagome believed there would be a small pond in the end of the stream. Their were small fish swimming with lovely colors she had ever seen 'what a magical place' she thought still following Kagura's footsteps_

"_We're not far" Kagome jumped when she heard Kagura's voice and nodded, Kagura lifted her hand and called her forward "come this way" she began to lift herself off the ground to reach the top of the waterfall she looked down to see that Kagome was not following "come now don't be afraid" she called down to Kagome who only shocked her head "come there is nothing to lose" Kagome sighed in defeat and began to climb, standing next to Kagura she looked beyond the horizon and smiled it was sure breath taking. "Behind me is where my path lays… ahead of us is where your path begins"_

"_What… you want me to jump" Kagome said shocked to hear Kagura's comment after she climbed up the waterfall_

"_To live you are to take a lip ahead to the great beyond" both looked to the horizon as the sun began to rise. Kagura took a step back and began to turn away from the sun to walk the path she chosen, Kagome tried to stop her "don't worry about me, we will meet again I promise" Kagura was smiling as she turned tears began to fall and began to shine as the sun light hit them, Kagome stood there until Kagura's form vanished turning to face the sun Kagome smiled she took a step back..._

* * *

Souta didn't dare to let go of his older sisters hand for the fear that if he did so he would lose her forever. He turned to look at his mother who had fallen asleep just minutes before Kikyou departure. He didn't hear the door open once more for he was holding on to Kagome's hand so hard his knuckles were turning white. He jumped when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder and turn to see his best friends face.

"Rin… what…" he didn't know what do say because she was smiling at him he was so nervous because this was the first time that they were alone. She looked away from his face feeling her self being to blush. She began to look at Kagome's face, not daring herself to continue to look at Souta's face.

"How is she?" she asked a little out of breath 'what is wrong with me' she thought once she dared to look back at Souta's face. He wasn't looking at her he was to busy looking at his sister face.

"The doctor said that she's a miracle… nothings wrong with her she's just not waking up" he was still holding on to her hand, he felt unshed tears being to form he looked away from Rin not wanting her to see him cry. He felt another hand on top of his he followed it and saw that it was Rin's smiling at him trying to comforting him. Their eyes connected as they both feel drawn to each other closing their eyes as both there hearts began to beat faster and faster inches apart they felt a hand move. Shocked to see that they no longer were alone both began to blush.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N:** I just love this chapter (smiled)

**P.S:** I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	19. Tempers Fly

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Nineteen

Tempers Fly

* * *

Their eyes connected as they both feel drawn to each other closing their eyes as both there hearts began to beat faster and faster inches apart they felt a hand move. Shocked to see that they no longer were alone both began to blush.

"I'm hungry" Kagome said just above a whisper but still the same Mrs. Higurashi a woke and ran to her daughters side smiling with tears in her eyes

"My babe is awake" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and kissed Kagome on the forehead, Kagome smiled at her mother then looked to Souta and Rin who were so red she feared they were burned by an unknown fire.

"Where's Sesshomaru" Kagome said looking at Rin who now had her hands on her side looking shy more then ever.

"I'll go fine him" She ran outside room 108 and ran passed the group having Kikyou run inside to see what happened. She didn't know where she was going but just need to fine her cousin to tell him the great news.

"Young lady there is no running allowed in the hallway" a nurse called out to her but she ignored her she kept running feeling like she was flying off the ground seeing the sign that read Cafeteria next left she turned to see two big doors she pushed them open hearing a loud bang she began to look for her cousin she spotted them and smiled Sesshomaru stood up surprised to see her she ran to him jump in his harms and hugged him so hard he was scared that she might brake his neck.

"She's hungry" Everyone just looked at her confused except Sesshomaru because he knew that Kagome was finally wake.

He didn't know when he started to run maybe it was when he heard his little cousin say those two little words. "She's hungry" he said to himself waving at every nurse that called out to him

"Young man theirs not running in the hallways" one yelled after another but he didn't care all he did was smiled back and wave. He felt like his feet were running on their own as if they knew the way he wanted to go. He was out of breath once he was standing in front of room 108. He just stared at it not really knowing if he should just walk in.

'what am I going to say?' he thought after what seemed eternity just standing their looking at those three numbers like they would show him the answer he took a deep breath and began to open the door.

* * *

"Mom, stop I'm fine" She said pushing her mothers hand a side, smiling, not truly aware of the serious danger she was in.

"Kagome, stay put…" her mom began to say but stopped and looked away from her daughter.

"Mom I'm not a babe" Kagome said glaring at her mothers frowning face.

"Well your sure acting like one" Kagome turned to her baby brother who seemed to have grown over night she felt like that old man in that old story she read at school. She was just asleep for some hours and it seemed that years hand just passed in seconds.

"What does a girl have to do to get some food around here?" Everyone in the room stayed quite not able to say anything just glanced at one another to see who would make the first move. "Sesshomaru" she said out of breath brought her hand to her chest and felt a very cold chain agents her finger tips 'the locket' she thought smiling at a very happy Sesshomaru. Mrs. Higurashi not missing a beat coughed to break the spell of silence that had befallen once Sesshomaru name was said.

"Souta can you please go and get your dear sister some breakfast" she said looking at her watch at read 7:20 a.m., she smiled weakly at her sons hurt face she was about to say something but was interrupted by Sesshomaru

"Don't worry Mrs. Higurashi for I sent a friend of mine to bring Kagome food" Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome's mother and smiled at Kagome who smiled in return.

"Souta, why don't you just leave me and your brother-in-law with Kagome" Hearing the word brother-in-law Souta jumped up off Kagome's bed and nodded leaving behind him a very quite room.

* * *

"Souta" he heard his name being called, he turned to see Kikyou waving at him. He began to walk down the hallway and stopped when she was right in front of him; worried Kikyou pulled him in a very small waiting room where the rest of the group was now.

"What happened, Rin said that Kagome was finally awake" Kikyou said looking down at her little cousin then looked at Rin who was sitting in between Shippo and Kohaku.

"But she is awake I saw it with my own eyes" Rin shouted looking mad and hurt at the same time that anyone would call her a liar.

"Do you have to shout" Ayame said looking annoyed at Rin who was glaring at her. Kouga just sighed and shock his head.

"Kagome's fine" Souta said looking at Kikyou who was now smiling again, everyone was smiling. He turned to look at Rin and smiled weakly "She's married" everyone just stared at him and after the small shock they began to laugh.

"Good one Souta" Shippo and Kohaku said laughing so hard that they both had tears in their eyes.

"Married" Kikyou said in disbelieve "but that impossible" she said after a few minutes and when everyone was finish laughing

"I know what brother in law means I'm not stupid" Souta said glaring at Kikyou who was now sitting down.

"But that's not like Kagome, she would of called right before she was going to sign" Kikyou said looking at everyone's faces, all nodded to what she said

"That's so like Kagome calling at the last minute" Sango said smiling at Miroku.

"Maybe she is married and pregnant" Ayame said looking at everyone, everyone stayed quite

"Kagome pregnant" Inuyasha said looking at Kikyou who was so mad at Ayame's words she was to shock to speak.

"Sesshomaru's Kagome" Everyone turned to see a very mad Father. No one said a thing just stared after a very shocked Mr. Taisho.

* * *

After what seemed a life time Kagome closed her mouth opened it several more times before she found her voice "Mom… are Souta and Rin dating" Kagome asked confused, she was very sure that she was only a sleep for some hours because last she check her baby brother Souta was single and still very much believed in cuties.

"No" Her mother and boyfriend yelled at the same time at her causing the love of her life to looked away.

"And why dare I ask is wrong with my son dating your cousin?" Her mother asked, no more like demanded to know by the sound in her voice, making Sesshomaru to look back to a very mad mother and sighed.

"Your son is great…"

"Then theirs is nothing wrong with him daring your cousin…"

"But she is you see my cousin…"

"And Kagome is my daughter" They both looked at each other. Kagome just stared at them not really understanding what was going on, again for the third time in about twenty minutes she felt like that rip van winkle guy.

"If their not going out…" she paused feeling very uncountable having both people she loved and cared for looked at her so strangely "Mom, why did you say brother-in-law" she was now only staring at her mother who was now glaring at a very nervous looking Sesshomaru.

"Because…" Mrs. Higurashi did seem to know what else to say but Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome and she stopped and only looked at them both.

"Because she thinks we are married" Sesshomaru was now looking at Mrs. Higurashi who now had a confused looked on her face when she heard the word thinks.

"What do you mean by thinks" Mrs. Higurashi said looking to Kagome who was failing to keep from laughing. "The nurse told me that my little… my baby… so young"

"Okay mom, we get it" Kagome said looking annoyed at her mothers choose of words.

"I'm sorry to have worried you" he looked at Kagome and continued at he began to smiled "it was the only way I could of stayed by her side" Mrs. Higurashi still not believing what he was saying had to still asked

"So you two aren't married?" Mrs. Higurashi at that point began to look at Sesshomaru silently putting him to the test if he blinked he was lying to her. Kagome at this pint was laughing so loud that they had no chose but to turn and looked at her.

"No" Sesshomaru said looking at Mrs. Higurashi then he turned to look at Kagome who was now crying from all her laughing "but I would love her to be my wife in the near future" Kagome stopped laughing and just stared at Sesshomaru.

* * *

Walking out of the room Mrs. Higurashi felt like the world was of her shoulders, she finally felt at peace her daughter wasn't married. That was all that truly mattered or so she thought.

"What's this I hear of Sesshomaru and Kagome" Mr. Taisho said looking so enraged that Mrs. Higurashi took a step back.

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at Mr. Taisho who seemed to have lost his mind in the few minutes she had met him. The cold, strong, non-emotion person she met just a few hours ago was now a ranging lunatic. She really didn't know what he could be talking about then thought of the two words she heard him say "Sesshomaru and Kagome" and began to smiled

"Oh their not married" she was still smiling when she say the look of shock on Mr. Taisho's face

"They should be married right away" Mr. Taisho shouted at Mrs. Higurashi who once again was looking confused because of the words coming out of his mouth.

"But their too young to be married" she said slowly, Mr. Taisho throw up his hands in defend as if he was the only sane person in the hospital.

"No wonder this happened, your not taking seriously the life of your daughter" hearing what Mr. Taisho said Mrs. Higurashi was loosing her patients fast

"Now see here, I care very much about my daughter that's why I say she's too young to get married" Mrs. Higurashi said poking Mr. Taisho's shoulders with every word she said 'who is he to tell me I'm a bad parent' she thought glaring at Mr. Taisho.

"Oh you think your girl is too young to get married but not to young to be pregnant" Mr. Taisho shouted at Mrs. Higurashi who looked like she was about to pass out. "Control your self woman" Mr. Taisho said as Mrs. Higurashi fell in his arms.

"Sir" Mr. Taisho heard from behind him to see a group of kids looking very uncountable everyone not looking at him strait in the eyes kept theirs eyes on their own shoes.

"What" Mr. Taisho shouted seeing that they were scared of him he sighted then said "what" in a calmer voice or he hoped it sounded a lot more nicer.

"Kagome's not pregnant" Rin said seeing that no one else was going to say anything "Ayame said that because she's stupid" she added after awhile when her uncle didn't say anything, Ayame glared at Rin who only smiled at her.

"Is this true" Mr. Taisho said looking at Ayame who didn't want to answer

"Yes its true" Koga said then looked at his girlfriend and added "but not the stupid part" this he said to Mr. Taisho who began to laugh and began to jump up and down with Mrs. Higurashi in his arms.

"Put me down you crazy man" Mrs. Higurashi shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Please kept it down or I will have to ask you all to leave the building" a nurse said looking at the whole group who nodded and began to walk back to the waiting room hoping that they too would see Kagome soon, now that everything was in order.

* * *

Nothing was really said after they were left alone. They just stared at each other as if they had just met for the very first time. As if all the words in the world were worthless. The whole history of languages had nothing for them to express their feelings. Every emotion they were feeling that moment was so over powered that they seemed to have lost their ability to speak.

Kagome opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but closed it instead. Sesshomaru smiled down at her and lead over and kissed the top of her forehead. Tears in her eyes she looked away making Sesshomaru really take a good look at her.

"What's wrong" he said after a while not really knowing that was going throw Kagome's mind.

"I don't know?" He lifted his hand but placed it back down confused.

"Come here" he asked still confused. He looked into her eyes there were tears there, she rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry 'Why is she crying?' he thought not really understanding what was going on. The laughing, care free Kagome that he grown to love was not next to him she was a different person as if the Kagome he knew was now long gone.

"She died right I didn't dream it?" Kagome asked quietly he didn't even think he heard her until she looked up at him. He wasn't sure what to tell her, her emotions were weird. He only stared at her and without words she knew it was true that the dream she had was real that Kagura did visit her beyond the grave. "She came to me" Sesshomaru wasn't sure what she was talking about so he just had to ask.

"What do you mean" he said looking confused and didn't look away from her because he felt that this moment he had to really listen to her it was very important to her he could tell.

"She looked so beautiful…" she said remembering the way Kagura's looked in her dream so at peace.

"Who" he said still looking at her; she looked away as if she could see something he couldn't.

"Kagura" Sesshomaru didn't say anything after he heard her say Kagura's name so she continued "she helped me… she showed me the way… she really loved you…" when she said loved she was now looking at him; she knew what she wanted but didn't really know what do say.

"I know but… I love you" he said looking away as if he finally knew what she was getting at "It's not our fault she died…" he looked back at her; her cheeks were so wet from her tear.

"That's not what I meant" Kagome shouted feeling angry at herself and him

"Then tell me" Sesshomaru shouted back at her, Kagome was taken at back for he never shouted at her and the look on her face made Sesshomaru take a step back "I'm…"

"Don't be…" she took a deep breath and then continued "She choose death… and yet she help me fine my way to you and you don't care" she was now ready to start crying again her emotions were running high and she didn't now why she was trying to pick a fight with him.

"Why are you trying to fight with me?" Sesshomaru asked silently the look she gave him was hurtful because she was glaring at him. "Do you want out of this relationship?" he wasn't sure if he should have said that because she looked away as if she was trying to hide something from him.

"What relationship?" she said more to herself then gasped when she heard footsteps, she turn to see Sesshomaru walking towards the door. When he got his hand on the handle he turned to look at her he was know glaring back.

"Well maybe you should think about that?" he began to walk out when he heard her shout back

"You never even asked me out" She sat there just looked at the door as if he was going to walk back in but deep down inside she knew he was never going to come back. He closed the door and waited. Nothing happened she didn't come after him and he wasn't going to go back inside.

"If this is what she wants so be it" he said as he began to walk away.

"Sesshomaru…" He turned when he heard his name and saw everyone standing there waiting for Kagome to pop out he guessed, he didn't smile he felt like his old cold self again he opened himself up to someone and got knocked back down. He didn't say hello to anyone and just began to walk away.

"What happened?" Rin said out loud everyone just looked at each other confused.

"Drama that's what happened" Inuyasha said after awhile, Kikyou just glared at him for even saying anything.

"Kagome is the queen of drama" Souta said then felt pain on his right leg, Rin glared at him.

"Stop, everyone goes home and rest" Mrs. Higurashi said giving everyone a little push. Mr. Taisho stopped and looked at her

"I'm sure it will work out" she only nodded as he walked away.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**A/N**: Chapter nineteen had been one of the first long chapters I had written. Which I have now split in two for this story was only nineteen chapters. Enjoy the ending.

**P.S**: I would like to give thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter. You guys kept me going! Thank you.


	20. Full Circle

**Declaimer:** I own the story nothing more (hugs her story) I don't own any of the characters there own by someone else… Thanks for rubbing it in (walks away crying)

* * *

**Note:** 'thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or when I say it's a dream_

* * *

**Love me just don't Hate me**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Twenty

Full Circle

* * *

"Why don't you call him?" Kagome looked up from the book she was reading, for the past four months she stayed in her room didn't go out much just didn't want to deal with what she called the outside world. "I'm sure he would want to talk to you?" Kikyou said staring at her stubborn cousin. She stepped back and watched two people that were destined to be with each other act so childish and she never thought that Sesshomaru could even stoop so low to Kagome's childish games.

"If he wanted to talk to me he would have called" Kagome said looking back at her book knowing every well who Kikyou was talking about. She hasn't spoken to Sesshomaru sense that day at the hospital he took it upon himself to drop Kaede's class to stay way from her. Every time they passed each other in the hallway he would act like she wasn't there. So she took it upon herself to flirt with every guy that was in Sesshomaru sight and yet nothing she did was getting any response.

"Maybe his waiting for you to call" Kikyou said walking away as she heard Kagome's door slam "I'll take that as a no"

"The demon still up there" Souta asked and Kikyou only nodded knowing that he was talking about Kagome. "She really needs to grow up" Souta said getting is books together.

Everything changed so much after what happened after the fire and Kagura's death. The whole school turned up to her funeral everyone wearing black and carried a single red rose. There were tears and most of them were cried only by her sister Kana.

Kana the art teacher had resigned the position in Shikon High and she was truly missed by all her students. But life moved on everyone moved on as best they could but it was hard for some. The news of Kagura's death drove Naraku out of the country he truly did love Kagura and he didn't want to be in a place were he meet her so he asked his father Onigumo to send him away to finish his senor year at another school it was his only way of morning.

Months passed by and yet Kagome and Sesshomaru seemed like they were not going to give in. The people around them were now frustrated with both of them. Friends were turning on friends everyone didn't know what happened that day at the hospital but girls were siding with girls and boys backed Sesshomaru's actions.

"And some need to stay young" Souta glared at Kikyou, she only laughed "Don't grow up to fast Souta" Kikyou leaned over and kissed Souta's forehead.

The end of the year was coming and seniors were going off to college. The winds were changing and if Kagome didn't act fast she might just loose Sesshomaru forever.

"Pick up the phone" Kagome shouted down to them, Souta and Kikyou just stared at each other and shrugged. Kikyou picked up the phone seeing that Souta was preparing to leave.

"Hello, Higurashi residences… yes… yeah but… okay… I'll try but… but… fine I'll see what I can do but… bye" Kikyou hung up the phone and looked at Souta who only stared in confusion.

"Who was that?" Souta asked Kikyou just looked at him not really knowing if she should let him in the big secret.

"It was…" should she tell him the truth she wondered "Inuyasha wanted to get together" she lied and she hoped that he didn't see it.

"Oh" he said 'liar' he thought but didn't say anything and just went up to his room, he had forgotten some of his supplies. Kikyou just sat down and wondered how in the world she was going to get Kagome to do it.

"Great…" Kikyou said resting her head on her hands.

* * *

"Kagome's great she helps me with my homework and she's so pretty"

"Shut up" Sesshomaru said then sighed and turned to Rin "I'm sorry" Rin only smiled at him

"You still love her" she picked up the phone and handed it do him "Call her I know you want to" Sesshomaru only stared at her not knowing if he should laugh or should shout.

"Fine" She began to walk away but he still heard her say "Men are morons" as she claimed the stairs to her room.

'Maybe he should call her' he thought then he soon annoyed because he knew that's what she wanted. For the pass few months he saw her lean on any guys shoulders if she thought that he was looking and he always was damn her. He drop is T.A class just because she was in it. He asked his father if he could be sent away like Naraku but his loving father said _"Don't run away from your problems they'll just catch up to you a lot quicker" _maybe his dad was right maybe he should talk to her. He picked up the phone and began to dial the number but the phone line was busy.

* * *

"Look Kikyou I said I would go but I don't understand what the hell you are trying to do" Kagome said looking at Kikyou from the corner of her eye. They were standing at the same spot for about two hours and nothing was happening.

"Just look at the view" Kikyou said pointing out to the small park.

"Yes, the park is pretty but why in the world I'm holding this rose" Kagome said waving around a red rose in her right hand. Kikyou only sighed and was now regretting ever bringing Kagome to this place but she said that she was going to bring her here and by god she did it.

"Why can't you just be patient?" Kikyou said glaring at Kagome when they finally heard footsteps they both turned to see a very happy Rin holding on to a very angry Sesshomaru.

"Kagome what a surprised seeing you here" Rin said smiling at Kagome who was still in shock. Sesshomaru just stared at the red rose in Kagome's hand.

"Yes very amusing, as if we were destined to meet here" Kagome said after awhile of silence and just glared at Kikyou. Kikyou only smiled and reached for Rin's hand and ignored her cousin's angry glare.

"Come on Rin lets leave these two love birds alone" Rin giggled as she and Kikyou walked away leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

They didn't say anything just stood there like to statues unable to move or speak. Sesshomaru looked away and didn't turn to look at her even when she started to tap her foot nervously. She was going to scream if he didn't look at her. Glaring at the red rose she began to twirl it with her fingers she felt foolish for being tricked.

"Aren't you going to say something" She jumped when she heard his voice how much she missed him she thought. All this time they could have been together but she had to go and pick a stupid fight. She didn't even remember why they fought in the first place. She opened so say something but closed it when nothing came out he said "Lost for words that's a first" he still didn't' look at her; if he did he would never let her go he knew that. When he was walking up to her he felt like finally holding her in his arms but he had to fight with himself he had to pull back and let her run to him. "From the first day I meant you, you were never lost for words" when he said this he was looking at her from the corner of his eye when she looked at him he looked quickly away.

"Maybe because you kept on asking a stupid question" she didn't think when she said that but he turned to look at her and smiled slowly.

"Sorry for being dim-witted when it was the right thing to ask you for your name" he was trying so hard not to laugh; she was now getting angry with every word he was saying. There was something about what he said she knew that he was mocking her.

"Was my name that important" she said looking straight ahead as Kikyou pushed Rin in the swing set. Sesshomaru was looking at her really looking at her now. She could feel him staring at her very soul, but yet she didn't want to look at him if she did, it felt like he was able to see what she was feeling and some how that truly scared her.

"No" he said and it was as if he was thinking it as if he should lie to her or not. As if that one question was the end of their future. She still didn't want to face him, she didn't want to show him how much that hurt her. For the past four months she worked her butt of trying to make him jealous but it seemed that he really didn't care. "Your name doesn't really matter to me it's you that I care for" he wanted to hold her really hold and tell her all the thoughts he had on his mind for the past months.

"I'm sorry…" She said and he could barley hear her; he just looked at her trying to figure out what she was saying but he thought he heard a sorry in that mumbling.

"What?" he said with a small smile, now she was mad because she felt like he was mocking her again.

"I said I'm sorry" she shouted up at him and he only blinked and in a heart beat he picked her up and began to spin around he really wanted to kiss her how much he missed her lips. She was frowning and it made him want to laugh out loud the face that she was making was one a four year old would do when she didn't get what she wanted.

"What" He said smiling down at her. He felt so good he didn't care that they weren't talking for the past four months that didn't matter he could feel that she missed him as much as he missed her and it was great. He had his Kagome back and that was all that mattered

"I broke my rule" she said still frowning, "Look it okay for guys to run after girls but girls don't go on chasing after them no matter what" she said looking at him to see if he understood.

"But you love me right" he said still trying to hide his laughter 'why would this matter' he wondered

"Girls that run after guys are stupid, they look like sluts on the rampage for some hot booty" she said not really thinking, she began to blush and looked away from him with a small smile

"So you think a have a hot booty" he said turning to look at his butt, she began to turn even redder witch made him smile even more.

"Oh shut up" she said trying to control her redness but she was failing badly. They stayed quite he reached for her and began to walk; she had no choose but to follow. "Where are we going?" she asked wondering where the hell he was talking her

"To get married" he said without missing a beat, she just looked at him from the corner of her eye not really sure if he was joking or not. He only smiled at her and shocked his head "you're really that scared of being married to me" he said stopping to really take a good look at her as she answered his question, she smiled and just shock her head

"It's not that I'm afraid" she took a deep breath and then shouted "I love you to much that is sometimes scary for me" he only blinked because he never thought she could really talk that fast.

"Scared to love me?" he looked away as if he was ashamed that she would ever fear him. She took a deep breath then let it out to control her nerves.

"Not you, well not all of you more of love" she looked into his eyes to try and make him understand what she was felling that day what she was feeling now. "I was loosing myself to fast…" she tried smiling but she couldn't do it "One moment I was alone and the next bam" she said racing her hand in the air with the word bam "you're there wanting to marry me"

"I didn't mean to scary you…"

"NO…" she said a little to loud "no" she said again a little lower "I was just acting childish" she smiled one of her best smiled and he smiled back at her

"We both were acting pretty stupid, but you took the cake trying to make me jealous" he looked at her glaring remembering all those times when she went out of her way just to make him mad.

"And it was some good cake" she said smiling at him it seemed that they would never stop smiling, Sesshomaru looked down and saw that Kagome was still holding onto the red rose so he began to walk again and this time a lot more quicker as if time was running out.

"Come I want to show you something" he said looking back at her, she only nodded and began to walk at even pace with him. They stopped in front of what looked like to be a memorial for someone. The most beautiful woman reaching out for a rose as her white/blond hair was carried by the wind making her look more angelic, her eyes showed the happiness she was feeling. Kagome's eyes followed the hands reaching for the rose where a small boy was offering it to her.

"That can't be…" she stared to say but stopped and just looked at the small boy, he looked so contented. "That can't be your mother" she said finally looking at Sesshomaru who just stared at his mother angelic face.

"I stopped coming to this place long ago, it was too painful" he said still looking at his mother as if he never wanted to look away.

"She's beautiful" she moved closer to him as if that was what he needed most was to show him that he wasn't alone, she was there with him.

"This was made when she died" he said as if it was the perfect time to get it off his chest. All the feelings that he been hiding were ready to come out. He was ready to make his peace.

"I'm sorry… I'm sure your mother loved you very much" she didn't know what else to say.

"It happened so fast one day she was here and the next she was gone" nothing was said Kagome didn't know what to tell him it was something that you can't really help someone with just listen to what they had to say, hope that you just being there would be as much comfort as possible.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, he just took a deep breath as if he was longing it for all these years.

"I don't know she was just going shopping… she never came back… the news reporters said that the car was over turned by a drunk driver" He didn't look at her just continued "Two months later father was remarried"

"That most of been hard for you" she said trying to understand what a three/four year old boy thought about his fathers actions.

"But Inuyasha is your brother?" she asked stupidly, feeling foolish she couldn't really look at him. She didn't understand the numbers Inuyasha she knew was Sesshomaru half brother by blood. But if he was four and Inuyasha was just a year younger then Sesshomaru that only meant that Mr. Taisho had had an affair. She didn't say anything she didn't want to think back about Sesshomaru father but it was getting hard when she was looking at Sesshomaru's mother who was so young and so beautiful. 'Who would ever want to harm such a creature' she thought

"Dad had called it 'his time of weakness' when he first meet Inuyasha's mom" she could hear the dislike his voice when ever he even spoke about Inuyasha's mother. "I don't want to talk about them, here put that there" he said pacing the red rose on top of the monument that read 'to a loving mother who will always shine ever so bright'

"What's going too happened now that you're out of school" she been waiting to ask him that ever sense she saw him clean out his locker.

"I'll be leaving for two years then I'll come back and begin to run father company" he said as if this was planed way before he was born, she didn't want to look at him for she fear that she would just show him that fear.

"Two year…" she said slowly then she turned and smiled "that's not that long" he smiled back at her and nodded, he began to take out something from his pocket, it was a small black boxes he opened it to show a very small yellow stone on what looked to be a promise ring as he began to bend in one knee. He been caring that thing for the past three months trying to fine the right time to pull her aside and finally show her how much he really loved her.

"Will you marry me?" she didn't know what do say with tears in her eyes she shouted the first thing that came to her mind

"I'll have to call my mom" he slipped the white gold promise ring on her left finger and kissed her hand

"I'll take that as a yes" he said laughing when she jumped up and hugged him, he began to twirl her around hearing her laughter as they finally were complete.

"I told you it would work" Rin said looking at the two happy couple and Kikyou just stared at a very old soul. Rin was only nine and it seemed that she wrote the book on love.

* * *

Life moves so fast that once you blink it's gone. One moment you're hugging your boyfriend/future husband good bye the next you're throwing him a surprised welcoming party. Their love grew stronger the past two years so much that they would be lost with out each other. Life out side of High school was harder than any previous seniors thought. The group was still a group and a few yards away Kagome could see the mini group. Kohaku, Rin, Shippo and Souta were standing off from the rest of the crowed as if they were in their own little world unknown to the people around them. Far off to their left was Miroku standing with a very pregnant Sango who had been very fortuned with their business; Sango's Art Gallery was one of the top galleries of the country. Thanks to Miroku who knew he was cut out for business management after always seeing him run after a hot set of legs it came to a big surprise.

"Kagome" Sango shouted, slowly and ever so careful she walked with Miroku who was there to help. He only smiled when they reached her kissed his beautiful wife's cheek and left her to join Inuyasha the godfather of his future babies.

"Sango you look great" Kagome said looking at her best friend "A little round around the stomach but other than that you look so motherly" Kagome tried not to laugh.

"The doctor said that they are twins" Sango said a little out of breath. "I'm due May 3" she sounded a little scared but kept smiling. Sango waved a cross the garden when she say Ayame followed by an angry Kouga.

"She's driving me nuts" Kouga said as he passed Sango leaving the three girls alone, both girls turned to look at Ayame who only smiled

"He wants to get married in four months" she said as if it wasn't a big deal, Sango began to say her congratulations but was interrupted by Kikyou joining them.

"What happened now, Ayame" Kikyou said looking at her amused about something

"Oh nothing" Ayame said acting like she was innocent "its just he wants to get married at said 'start the race' I think that's what he called it" she said looking confused

"Race what race" all three girls said looking at her like she lost her mind, thinking nothing of it she answered

"Kouga said that the boys have a beat going on to see who can make more kids "pop" out" Kagome started to laugh but the others weren't smiling at all, but Sango looked to were her husband was waving two fingers in front of Inuyasha and Kouga faces.

"Well that's two points for me" all the girls began to laugh. Kagome began to look around to see who many people came to welcome Sesshomaru back.

Hojo and Yura were talking quietly to each other having just started dating, how much she loved seeing the people she loved fall in love. Ayame was crazy about Yura her new best friend was what she called her. Hojo hated it of course because it seemed that it was a very bad combo to have the girl you're dating get so long with the devil that's your sister. But then something caught her eye a woman holding a baby standing next to…

"Is that Kana?" Kagome said all three girls turn to see her standing next to a very grown up Naraku. In some weird way fate had brought those two together something no one saw coming. Kagome called over to welcome then, smiling warmly she hugged Kana and Naraku hello "Glad that you two were able to make it" Kagome looked at the beautiful baby and knew straight away who she was "Hello, Kagura" the baby girl began to giggle when she heard her name, both Naraku and Kana looked at Kagome in surprised

"How did…" Kagome only smiled and answered

"Her eyes" she kissed the babies forehead and began to lightly push them towards the others. She took one final look around everyone was here. Closes friends, loving family and just because it was Mr. Taisho house some business partners were invited to the celebration.

"All this for me?" she heard for behind she turned to see the love of her life.

"Sesshomaru" She shouted everyone turned to look at him same old Sesshomaru but with a smile on his face.

"Welcome home" everyone shouted he was taken away shacking hands, hugging friends and family. Kagome quietly walked back inside knowing that he would follow. Moments later she heard him call her name.

"Kagome… Come out I don't want to play games" he said turned around when she was about to jump on him catching her in mid air

"I missed you" she said kissing his lips, he looked into her eyes and said the first thing that came to his mind something he was already planning on the way home

"Marry me" she smiled up at him and kissed him once more

"When"

"Now"

"Right now" she said really surprised and little taken back, but smiled at him and kissed him "let's go"

"You sure… you're not afraid of loving me" he said really waiting for an answer, she only shock her head and kissed him. He was so happy he could have run a marathon. "You want to tell them now" he said looking at her, he couldn't stop looking at her. He missed her so much these past few months and he was truly happy just seeing her. And she was happy of seeing him every day she would dream that they would finally get married and this was the way she wanted it to be.

"No I'll call them later" he only began to laugh as they ran to being their future together. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled "Did you hear about the race" he looked at her and smiled

"Think we can pop out triplets"

* * *

"Where's Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi said looking at all three girls; no one knew what to say.

"Um, we saw her and Sesshomaru drive away" Kikyou said smiling at her aunt, Mrs. Higurashi just shocked her head and asked for the whole crowed to be silent look at Mr. Taisho and said

"To the Newlyweds may their love grow and may angels above smile upon them" everyone began to cheer knowing that Kagome and Sesshomaru had just joined the race.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: (cheers) I'm so happy because it ended just the way I wanted it to end from the first chapter yes I already knew how it was going to end and it happened yay! (Really happy) so hopefully you all loved the ending and how the whole story turned out (smiles)

**P.S**: Oh if anyone really reads these there will be an Epilogue (smile) my gift to you so look forward to it (waves goodbye)


End file.
